A Dragon's Peerage
by King0fSkulls
Summary: What would happen when Natsu saw Acnologia kill Igneel after the fight against Tartarus, what if he unlocked a power that turned him OP only to do a forbiden move that should of killed him, only to be saved by Daenerys the third Heavenly Dragon which only the higher ups in each faction now about. Watch as Natsu strugles in a different world with his own perage. NatsuXHarem
1. Dragon Soul

A Dragon's Perage

 **Chapter 1: Dragon Soul**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu'-Thinking

 **[Natsu]-** Dragon/Demon talking

 **{Natsu}-** Dragon/Demon thinking

 _ **Fire Dragons Roar/Dragon Soul**_ _ **-**_ Attacks/Powers

 **Hey guys IvanSkull here with my very first fanfiction. I decided to make a crossover between Fairy tail and HighSchool DxD, It's going to be mainly NatsuXHarem with some IsseiXHarem. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Fairy tail nor Highschool DxD.**

 **If I did a lot of things would be different**

 **MAGNOLIA**

Hell… It's the only word there is to describe Magnolia' or at least what's left of it … Everywhere you looked, utter chaos, the cube was destroyed, it's remains scattered all around. Fairy Tail managed to fight against Tartarus and win now the only fight still occurring was between Natsu's long lost father Igneel the Fire Dragon King and Acnologia The current Dragon King. They were fighting tooth and nails, or in this case fangs and claw's against each other. Every member of fairy tail and the three wizards from Sabertooth where watching with awe the fight between the two mighty Dragons, except a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer who wouldn't stop shouting his father's name.

"IGNEEL!" Shouted Natsu trying to get his attention so he could help while Igneel was high in the Sky fighting on par with Acnologia.

When Igneel finally heard his name being called he looked down only for Acnologia to take that chance to pierce its tail right through his body. Making the once mighty king of fire fall to the ground. Natsu ran towards Igneel, while everyone else stood frozen in place seeing their only hope in getting out of there white their life's fall dead to the ground.

When Natsu reached Igneel fear ran through hes body as he saw a giant hole with a lot of blood in Igneel.

"IGNEEL! Are you ok?! Please answer me! ANSWER ME! IGNEEL" Screamed Natsu while tears ran down his face.

Slowly Igneels eyes started open and he saw Natsu up close for the first time in years.

 **[Natsu…]** Igneel said in a low voice managing to get Natsus attention **[Its alright my son…I knew fully well that I wouldn't survive this fight.]**

"NO! Igneel you can't die, there is still allot of things you haven't told me. If I weren't so weak I could of helped you, I could of save everyone. "Natsu said failing to fight back the tears. While this was happening everyone watched in silence not knowing what to do or what to say, and Acnologia watched from the sky whit an amused look on its face.

 **{How you have fallen Igneel, to have such lowlife creatures taking pity of you, it only shows how much of a disgrace you and the other dragons that side with these things called humans really are.}** Thought Acnologia.

 **[Listen to me Natsu, you are not weak.]** Said Igneel with a low but stern voice **[You are the strongest human I have ever met in all of my life , you can achieve things that no other human can, and that's why I know that you will make me proud…]** Those were his last word before he closed his eyes forever.

Natsu was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do, he was wishing that this was just a bad dream, that any moment now he would wake up with Happy asking him for his morning fish, then go to the guild and see his friends, his family, helping Lucy with her rent by going on a job with her ,Happy , Gray and Erza…

But he knew this was real, his father was dead and its because he really is weak, he couldn't protect anyone from Acnologia again.

 _ ***SNAP***_

At that moment something inside of him snapped, and his magic power ,somehow after so much fighting, started to increase, suprising everyone that was close to him.

'This magic power… It's getting close to Guildarts's level' Thought Master Makarov in complete shock.

"Is that…"He said now even more shocked when flames started to erupt from Natsu he then saw scales forming in Natsu's arms. Never finishing his sentence because a certain red head finished before he had the chance.

" ** _Dragon Force_** …"Erza said surprising everyone for seeing Natsu use it for the first time.

But what surprised them even more was that all of the present Dragon Slayers and Acnologia were completely shocked expressions on their faces. "What's wrong Wendy?" Asked a concerned Lucy to the little Dragon Slayer who was trembling next to her. "That's not **_Dragon force_** …" Said Wendy with a trembling voice.

"That's …"Said a frozen Gajeel which surprised everyone because no one has ever seen the Iron Dragon Slayer like this."… ** _Dragon Soul_**."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"At that moment a Dragon like roar was heard and everyone looked at the sky thinking it was Acnologia who roared but then noticed that the roar came not from Acnologia but from Natsu.

What happened next surprised everyone even more than ever because when they looked at Natsu again he had scales now covering most of his body his hands and feet had transformed into claws, he had a spike with about 20 inches coming out of each elbow, horns were coming out of his head, he had gained a dragon tail that looked strong enough to lift a bolder the size of a Magical Vehicle, and giant Dragon like wings, his eyes became pure black with red slits making it look like he has dragon eyes. Most of his clothes were burned to ashes leaving him with the remaining of his tattered pants and his scarf that was still intact but covered in blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO FLAME BRAIN!?"Shouted Gray bringing everyone back to reality from the shock, even Acnologia was shocked with what he was seeing, never in history has a human been able to achieved **_Dragon Soul_** and in his opinion things have just gotten interesting.

 **[HAHAHAHA.]** At that moment everyone looked up only to see Acnologia doing a Draconic version of a laugh.

 **[To think a mere human would be able to achive something like _Dragon Soul_ , now this right here is gona be a fight of a life time!]** Roared Acnologia surprising everyone for hearing him talk, mostly the Tenrou Group because they recall that in Tenrou Island, Acnologia tried to kill them without saying a single word because he thought humans weren't worthy to hear him talk, but here he is now talking, to Natsu of all people.

 **[What is this?]** Said Acnologia has he finally noticed the presence of the members that were looking at him with fear in his eyes. **[What nonsense, it won't even take 10 seconds to get reed of you.]** Acnologia said as he took a deep breath, while everyone watched with fear at was happening right now. **[Less bugs in this world.]** He said has he released one of his mighty roars, well mighty for him, chaotic and devastating for everyone else.

In a blink of an eye Natsu appeared right the members of Fairy Tail and the roar.

"NATSU!" everyone yelled with tears in their eyes as they saw the pink haired getting engulfed by Acnologias roar, but not getting passed him.

 **[WHAT THE HELL!? HOW THE FUCK ARENT YOU DEAD!?]** Said Acnologia with a shocked expression on his face.

When the smoke cleared there he was, Natsu stood hovering there with his hand reached out. Everyone now had eyes has big has dinner plates. They couldn't believe that Natsu stopped one of Acnologias roars with one hand, coming out with just a few scratches.

"Acnologia…"Natsu said in a low and serious tone loud enough for everyone to hear, causing some of the members to star trembling a little because of his voice. "You killed Igneel… And there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you kill any more of my family!" Said Natsu shouting at the end of his sentence and started fighting against Acnologia.

Everyone watched as Natsu started fighting against Acnologia, the pressure and heat were so much that some of the weaker members passed out, they were in utter silence until one of them asked. "How the hell is Natsu being able to fight against Acnologia?" Asked a stunned Macao. There was some silence until Rogue spoke while never taking his eyes off of Natsu. "Because he somehow managed to unlock **_Dragon Soul_** _."_ "And what exactly is that?" Asked Makarov while he too was looking at Natsu. " ** _Dragon Soul_** is something even stronger thanDragon _Force_ , and I can't believe that Salamander managed to unlock it" Said Gajeel, making everyone look astonished minus the Dragon Slayers; they couldn't believe that there was something stronger than **_Dragon Force_**. "Basically it's a more powerful version of **_Dragon Force_** , while it gives more strength and some scales, **_Dragon Soul_** even more strength than rival even more a Dragon and the appearance of a humanoid Dragon. And it's so rare because only a human who has enough power to become the Dragon King can unlock it." Sting said surprising everyone that was still conscious.

"ARE YOU SAING THAT FLAME BREATH HAS ENOUGH POWER TO BECOME A DRAGON KING?! NOW I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE LYING!" Shouted Gray who couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He's not." Said Gajeel, "Every time he fought any of us he was holding back." Continued Laxus. "And I think he doesn't know that he was holding back, but we are now seeing him fight with all of his strength." At that moment everyone once again concentrated at the fight seeing both have already taken a lot of damage.

 **[It's been a while since I had a fight has great as this]** Acnologia said with a grin across his face.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?!" Natsu said with anger in his voice. "All I care about right know is protecting my family and kill you!" Shouted Natsu as he flew at high speed towards Acnologia " ** _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_** " Shouted Natsu has he attacked Acnologia managing to actually hurt the Dragon, breaking some of his scales of revealing some of his flesh. "And… **_Fire Dragon's Roar!_** " Making the Dragon scream in pain because of his burned flesh. Starting to get annoyed Acnologia decided to finish this, what he didn't know was that Natsu was thinking the same thing. Acnologia another one of his roars but this one had more strength put in to it, and Natsu flew towards him while shouting " _ **Fire Dragon's Forbidden Art: Fire Dragons Last Retribution** " _Both of their attacks clashed making an enormous explosion with enough magical power released that it was felt across the country of Fiore. 'I'm sorry everyone I guess this is as far as I go' were Natsus final thoughts before both him and Acnologia were engulfed by the explosion.

"NATSU!" yelled everyone back on the ground has they were bracing themselves for the explosion that was about to hit them.

"Looks like I made it in time," A voice said surprising everyone, when they open their eyes they noticed that they were surrounded by a shield with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"First what are you doing here?" asked Makarov. "It was boring on the Island so I decided to come visit" she answered making the old man sweat drop until he remembered "Natsu…" He said quietly but every one heard him.

When the smoke cleared tears started to fall on everyone's eyes as neither Acnologia nor Natsu war there. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of people crying over their dead guild member, until onr of the Dragon Slayers spoke " ** _Last Retribution_** … A forbidden spell that causes an enormous explosion of their element around the casters body, killing both the one surrounding him and the caster himself." Rogue said making everyone cry harder knowing that know there was no chance of him being alive, but in the middle of that depressing site no one noticed a certain red head on her hands and knees crying her eyes out, because no one knew but she had a slight crush on that pink haired Dragon Slayer

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

There in the middle of nothingness lied a person, a young man that looked like he had just come from a fight with some powerful beast.

The young man started to stir a sat up wile groaning because right now the only thing he could feel was pain coursing thru his body.

"Ugh. Where am I? What happened? I feel like I was just attacked by an army of Erzas for destroying one of her cakes.

 _[Looks like I made it in time. Phew, that was a close one almost lost a possible host]_ Said a deep voice that didn't sound human, when he heard that Natsu started looking around trying to find out where the sound came from.

"Ok who is there, show yourself." Yelled Natsu since he couldn't find the owner of the voice.

Then suddenly out of no were appeared a black Dragon a lot bigger than Acnologia, surprising Natsu.

"Who are you?! And did you mean with making it on time and possible host?!"

 **[I am Daenerys, one of the Three Heavenly Dragons.]** Said the Dragon now known as Daenerys with pride in his voice when he said the last part.

"The fuck is an Heavenly Dragon?" Asked Natsu making Daenerys fall face first on the ground.

 **[That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that I managed to save your body before you were hit by your one attack]**

"Really?" Asked a stunned Natsu " Damn you must be pretty powerful to be able to do that." Said Natsu while nodding, then it hit him "WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ACNOLOGIA, DID I KILL HIM, AND ARE MY FRIENDS OK?!" Shouted Natsu fearing the worst

 **[Don't worry, that dragon you were fighting was disintegrated into nothingness, and your friends were saved by a blond midget looking girl.]** Daenerys said much to the Dragon Slayers relieve

MAGNOLIA, IN FRON OF THE DESTROYED GUILD HALL

"Achoo" "Are you getting a cold First? How is that possible aren't you dead?" Asked Makarov to Fairy Tail's First Guild Master.

"I think someone is speaking ill of me." Mavis answered getting some confuse looks from the people around her who wondered who could be speaking ill of her.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"So you are saying you were a Dragon that got trapped in a thing Sacred Gear, so that humans can use your powers?" Asked Natsu with a confused look on his face.

 **[Oh for fuck sake, for the third time, yes!]** Said a now irritated Daenerys. **[And you are going to be my host, never have I seen a human strong enough to actually wild me.]** "Sweet! I can't wait to see the look on Strippers face when I tell him that I now possess the powers of a legendary Dragon, where are we anyway?" **[We are in a Inter-Dimensional Gap. A sort of a bridge between different Worlds, Dimensions and Universes. We are currently going to my universe so you can start your training.]** "Wait what about Fairy Tail!? I got to go back!" **[I'm sorry Natsu but I can't take you back, but maybe in a few years you will be able to go back, well what I can do is make us travel back in time to the place where we are going making you a child again, don't worry your memory and magic will stay intact, and so you go visit the in the future, and it would be a less time since the last time they saw you compared to you. Also it will give you the opportunity to grow stronger and I can ask for an old friend of mine to train and take care of you. So? What do you say?]**

Natsu stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking what to do, until he decided to go with the offer of him going back in time. "Ok I accept you offer. "Natsu said making the dragon in front of him to smile "Oh, by the way what are your powers?" Asked a curious looking Natsu.

 **[I can control gravity around myself, being able to raise and lower gravity and also make things become a center of gravity]** Said Daenerys with pryde in his voice again.

"That's cool I guess." Said Natsu with a bored tone.

 **[What do you mean you guess?!]**

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. The Devils and the Dragon

**I forgot to mention, but Natsu will remain with his Dragon Slayer Magic I just added the Sacred Gear.**

 **For his Harem I was thinking about putting, Kuroka, Raynare, Tiamat, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, and some people from other anime I might add some girls from Fairy Tail (probably Erza and some others).**

 **In this Story Natsu will be more mature but still childish sometimes.**

 **I may put lemons in future chapters.**

 **I'm sorry if there are spelling errors, I'm Portuguese so… Yeah there are going to be some errors.**

 **I do not own Fairy tail nor High school DxD.**

 **Chapter 2: The Devils and the Dragon**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu]** – Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu}** – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _ **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul**_ – Attack/Power

"Are we there yet?" Asked an impatient looking Natsu "It feels like we've been here for hours"

 **[It's only been half an hour.]** Responded Daenerys already tired of listening to Natsu. **[Were almost there so shut up.]**

"By the way, how did you end up in a Sacred Gear anyway?" Asked a curious looking Natsu.

 **[I was taking a nap and the two other Heavenly Dragons woke me up with their fighting, so I decided to make them stop by force and at that moment God put our soul in to tree Sacred Gears.]**

"What are the other Dragons powers?"

 **[Ddraig can double his power every ten seconds, and Albion can divide his opponents' power to half.]**

"And you just control gravity."

 **[What was that?]** Asked Daenerys with a menacing glare.

"N-Nothing." Responded a trembling Natsu because he knows better than no one what happens when you piss of a Dragon, remembering all the times he pissed Igneel.

 **[We're here]** Said Daenerys gaining Natsus attention. **[Now I need you to carry my soul]** , "Ok. One question, what's going to happen?" **[You are going to pass out and at that moment your body is going to cross a portal to where we are going.]**

After Daenerys said that his body began to disappear and go to Natsu. The last thing Natsu saw was a tear appearing out of nowhere and suck him in to it.

 **UNDERWORLD – 14 YEARS A GO. GREMORY RESIDENCE**

Currently in the Gremory Residence, Sirzechs Lucifer is walking around the manor looking for something interesting to do.

"Sirzechs-sama, you still have paperwork to finish"

"G-G-Grayfia?!" Asked Sirzechs when he saw his Queen standing right behind him. "Where did you come from?" Asked a scared Maou thinking what the Strongest Queen in the Underworld could do to him for skipping his paper work.

Grayfia grabbed his ear and started pulling him to his office, until they felt an incredible source of power, when they looked out the window they saw what looked to be like to be a crack open in the sky, and a flaming object coming down right towards their garden, where a 5 year old crimson haired girl was playing not noticing the meteor like object falling straight for her.

"RIAS!" Shouted Sirzechs as he jumps out the window, flying towards his younger sister, managing to grab his sister and bring her to safe distance as the flaming object crashes on the floor causing an explosion, when the smoke cleared most of the garden surrounding the crater were it fell was on fire.

When Sirzechs and his sister reached the crated they were surprised to see that what caused that explosion was a little kid that looked like to be a little younger than Rias.

"Oni-tama, who's that" Asked Rias as she looked curiously to the kid lying on the ground. "I don't know Rias but I can sense amazing power coming from him."

When everyone reached the crater the Maou ordered his queen to heal the boy. While she was healing him Lord and Lady Gremory approached Sirzechs "What happened here " Asked a concerned Venelana has she picked up Rias to see if she was alright. "That kid fell from the sky" Said Rias as she was pointing to the kid who was still being healed by Grayfia.

With Grayfia

'What happened to this boy?' She thought to herself concerned but still with a stoic expression on her face. 'What was he doing to end up with such injuries?'

"Grayfia how is he?" Asked Sirzechs as he appeared behind Grayfia. "I've done everything I could but he still as lost too much blood, I wonder what he's been thru to end up like this." Said Grayfia with a concerned tone surprising Sirzechs because it was rare for Grayfia to show any emotion except irritation and annoyance towards others, especially him.

"How does someone so young has so much power eradiating from him, a human none the less." Said Sirzechs as he looked at the young boy. "Bring him to the Castle I'll have MacGregor look at him." Said Sirzechs as he walked out of the crater with Grayfia carefully carrying the young boy.

 **Sometime later at one of Gremory Residence guest room.**

"So how is he MacGregor?" Sirzechs asked his Bishop when he walked in the room. "Still between life and death" He answered

"I think the only way to safe him is to turn him in to a Devil." MacGregor said while looking at his King who had a smirk on his face"

"So you're telling me that I should turn him in to a member of my peerage?" Asked Sirzechs while thinking to himself 'I really could use someone with his power, and since he is still young his powers could still grow'

"Sirzechs-sama I'll ask you to not do something you might regret in the future" Said a voice behind Sirzechs scaring the crap out of him.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?! Geez, you'll give a hearth attack one of these days! " Sirzechs yelled, while MacGregor was laughing his ass off.

"I'm just saying you should think before doing that." Grayfia said with a stoic expression still on her face.

"I already thought about it, he as the potential to be an incredible devil, maybe in the future he'll be able to become a Maou." He said surprising Grayfia with his statement.

"So if you'll excuse me" He said has he grabbed a Pawn Piece an put it on Natsu, when he observed the piece they were surprised to see his wounds starting to heal faster, but then the piece shot out of Natsu and impaled itself against the wall behind them, making everyone, including Grayfia, have A shocked expression on their faces.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Sirzechs yelled only to be on the head by Grayfia for the use of foul language.

"I don't know but it seems his body refused the piece, but somehow he was able to be reincarnated has a devil… I've never heard of such thing happening." Macgregor said with a shocked expression still plastered on his face.

 **A week later**

"So how is our little guess doing?" Venelana asked as she walked in the room, whit Grayfia sitting on a chair next to the bed and Rias on the other side of the bed seeing if he would wake up.

"Still a sleep." Grayfia answered while bowing

"I see… What are you doing Rias?" Asked Lady Gremory while she was seeing her young daughter poking the sleeping boy.

"I'm seeing if he wakes up. " She said as she poked harder only to be startled by what happened next.

"STOP DOING THAT!" The young boy yelled while sitting up, startling all the girls present, only to fall back asleep and star snoring.

"Well… He certainly is some character… "Venelana said with a smile on her face.

"Did he woke up." Asked Sirzechs as he ran thru the door.

"Yes, he woke up for 5 seconds only to fall asleep again." Venelana answered making the Crimson Maou sweat drop from what his mother said.

"Really?" He asked only to receive a nod from his mother.

"His Funny." Said Rias as she started poking him again to see if it would happen again.

"Rias-Chan let him rest." Lady Gremory said not being able to hold back her giggles from seeing her daughter acting so childish

"Okay" she said as she hopped of the bed.

Only to go back to the bed when she noticed the boys eyes slowly opening.

"He's waking up!" She said gaining every ones attention.

"Where am I?" The young boy asked as he sat up.

"Ara. Looks like he finally woke up." Said Venelana "Hello there, what's your name?" she asked while having a motherly smile.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he was looking at the people around him. "And who are you guys?"

"Nice to meet you Natsu, my name is Rias Gremory, that lady over there is my oka-sama Venelana" She said as Venelana waved at Natsu, "That guy is my oni-tama" She said as Sirzechs said his name, "And the lady with silver hair is Grayfia, oni-tama's Queen" She said while Grayfia just looked at Natsu reminding him of a certain Red Head.

"Nice to meet him" Natsu said while giving them his famous toothy smile. "Can you tell me where are we?"

"You are in the Underworld." Sirzechs said surprising Natsu. "WHAT AM I DOING IN HELL?!" asked a screaming Natsu. "I knew it I died while fighting Acnologia!" He screamed only stopping when he noticed his reflection on a mirror close to the bed. "WHY AM I A KID?!" Gaining confused looks from the people around him.

"What do you mean why are you a kid? You're at least 4" Sirzechs said with a confused look on his face.

"I'M NOT 4 I'M 18!" Natsu exclaimed.

"…"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Everyone except Grayfia yelled. "What do you mean your 18?!" Asked Sirzechs"

"I'll explain later. Man am I hungry!" Natsu said while rubbing his stomach.

"Ok let's get you something to eat; you haven't eaten in a week." Said Venelana with a caring Smile.

"A WEEK!?" Shouted Natsu.

Sometime later in the Dining Hall

Everyone was amazed whit what they were seeing.

'Where does all of that go?' everyone thought while looking at Natsu stuffing his face.

When he was done was done he let out a burp and patted his stomach "Thanks for the food."

"S-So, Natsu before telling us what happened to you, we have something to tell you!" Said Sirzechs getting over the shock from what he was seeing.

"What?" Asked Natsu with a curious look on his face.

"You see Natsu we're Devils" Sirzechs said as he and the other devils showed Natsu their wings.

"We'll let you take a few minutes to take it all in." Sirzechs said as he looked at the surprised look on Natsus face

"Th-Those-THOSE ARE SO COOL!" Yelled Natsu surprising everyone with his reaction.

"Eh…" Was the only thing Sirzechs managed to say after seeing Natsus reaction.

"HOW TO I GET THOSE?!" Natsu asked making everyone sweat drop while Rias was laughing thinking Natsu is funny.

"Well you might be satisfied to know that now you are also a devil, so you see, you can also have wings" Sirzechs said

"Since when am I a Devil?" Asked Natsu with a surprised look on his face.

"When we found you were between life and death, so to save you I turned you into a Devil." Explained Sirzechs.

"Really, thanks for saving me by the way." Responded Natsu. "So how do I activate my wings"

"Are the wings the only thing you care about?" Lord Gremory asked while sweat dropping.

"No, but I'm more interested in it right now." Natsu said like it was the most obvious things in the world. 'Oh no. He's like a small version of Sirzechs-sama' thought Grayfia while she was looking at Natsu.

Sometime later managed to bring out his wings. This surprised and shocked everyone for the fact that his wings were not the bat like wings that every devil possessed, but were Dragon like wings.

"SO COOOOOOOL" Yelled Natsu as he looked at his wings.

"Al-Alright, moving on, Natsu mind telling us what happened to you?" Sirzechs asked getting over the shock. 'How many times is this kid going to surprise me?' He thought to himself.

"Ok" said Natsu as he started telling his story, from when he was found by Igneel, to him being abandoned by him, him joining Fairy Tail while pointing to his right shoulder showing everyone his Guild Mark, the adventures he had with his team, which surprised everyone when he said that he was stuck in time for 7 years, and finished with the part when he fought Acnologia. When he finished his story he noticed that most of the people were shedding tears. "What's wrong, why are you guys crying?"

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard." Venelana said while wiping her tears.

"Really?" Asked Natsu "I don't think it is."

"So you were raised by a Dragon?" Asked Rias, receiving a nod from Natsu "That's so cool!" At that moment Natsu didn't know why but he had a feeling that he and Rias would be great frients.

 **One month later**

It's been a month since Natsu woke up, and has been taught by both Grayfia and Venelana about this world; to him Erzas teaching him was a walk in the park compared to those 2.

Now was the day that Sirzechs would take Natsu to his training with the Former Dragon King Tannin. Natsu was exited that after so much time he would meet another Dragon, that wasn't trying to kill him.

"Natsu do you really have to go?" asked an almost crying Rias, not wanting to see her friend leave. During that month in the Gremory Residence, Rias and Natsu became very good friends, it was rare not seeing them together.

"Sorry Rias I have to go" He said much to Rias displeasure. "but don't worry, I promise you that I'm going to find you, we're friends after all." He said while giving his toothy smile, causing Rias to slightly blush.

"AWE, YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Venelana said making the two kids blush.

"HAHAHA, come on Natsu we better get going." Said Sirzechs while laughing.

"OK! Well everyone I guess this is it, thank you very much for taking care of me." Natsu said while bowing.

"It was a pleasure Natsu." Said Venelana

"You're welcomed to come back any time you want." Said Lord Gremory, who in the past month has taken a liking to the small pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Of course" was the last thing Natsu said before he was engulfed by the light from the transformation circle.

 **In the middle of the forest**

"Where are we?" Asked Natsu while looking around.

"It's were Tannin lives." Sirzechs said before calling out "TANNIN! WE'RE HERE!"

Nothing happened for a while but suddenly the wind picked up and from the sky descended a mighty Dragon.

 **[I was starting to think you weren't going to show up]** said Tannin as he looking at Natsu **[So this is the kid you were talking about?]**

"Yes he is." Said Sirzechs before turning to Natsu "Well Natsu I better get going, when you finish your training come see Me." He said before returning to the transportation circle.

 **[It's been a while Tannin.]** Daenerys voice came from Natsu, surprising Tannin.

 **[D-Daenerys!]** Asked Tannin, shocked by the fact that someone was able to wield him **[So you finally found a host. Well this is going to be interesting. Come along Natsu we're star with your training]**

"Aye sir!" Shouted Natsu as he started following Tannin.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. The Dragon and his Queen

**Chapter 3: The Dragon and his Queen.**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu]** – Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu}** – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 ** _Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul_** – Attack/Power

 **[I see.]** Was the only thing Tannin said after Natsu told him his story. **[You surely had an eventful life back at Fairy Tail, and the fact that you were already taught by a Dragon once will make things easier.]**

"So… How are you going to train me?" Asked Natsu eager to know how Tannin was going to train him.

 **[Well, I was thinking of spending the first couple of years on improving your magic skills and fighting stile, and later see what to do. By the way, do you know any other magic besides Dragon Slayer Magic?]**

"Well, I started trying to learn a little of Re-quip, It's basically the ability to store anything in a pocket dimension." Said Natsu while receiving a nod from Tannin.

 **[So we'll work on that to.]** Said Tannin intending to start the training only to be interrupted by Natsu.

"Wait what about the Sacred Gear? Will we also be working on that?"

 **[Don't worry Natsu. I'll train you in your mind while you sleep.]** Answered Daenerys.

"Oh. By the way, why haven't you said a word while I was staying at the Gremory Residence?" Asked a curious Natsu.

 **[W-Well… You see me and the leaders of the tree Factions aren't in the best of terms…]**. "Really? What did you do?" **[That doesn't matter right now, what matters is your training right now.]** Responded Daenerys trying to avoid answering the question. "You did something bad didn't you?" **[I SAID IT DOSENT MATTER!]**

 **[Believe me kid you don't want to know what he did. Now shall we start your training?]**

"Ok, but sooner or later I'm going to find out what you did"

 **[Please don't.]** Responded a now pleading Daenerys.

 **7 Years Later.**

 **[Well Natsu, you seem to have improved your magic, is there anything you would still like to learn?]** Asked Tannin to Natsu

"Yeah, I would like to learn how to use a sword." Said Natsu surprising Tannin.

 **[A sword? Why would you want to know how to use one? You are already pretty skillful in hand to hand combat, so why would want to use a sword.]** Asked Tannin wanting to know why he would want to learn it,

"I think it would help in fights and to improve even further my Dragon Slaying Magic. And it would help if I ran out of energy to summon fire."

 **[You really thought this thru. Ok then, we'll spend the rest of your training in that.]**

 **6 Years Later.**

 **[Well Natsu there's nothing more I have to teach you, it's already been 13 years and I say you really made some improvement.]** Said Tannin with proud in his voice seeing his first disciple ever finishing his long training.

 **[Don't forget he also mastered using his Sacred Gear thanks to me.]** Said Daenerys also with proud in his voice.

 **[Big whoop you don't even have a Balance Breaker.]**

 **[OI! I already told you that my host as to be strong, so in other words I don't need a weakling that requires the use of Balance Breaker to get strong!]** Shouted an angry Daenerys.

"Do you guys have to do this every time that Balance Breaker is brought up?" Asked Natsu tired of hearing them argue about that for over 10 years.

 **[SHUT UP!]** Yelled Daenerys.

 **[Continuing, Natsu you have officially finished your training, and there's something I want to give you as a "graduation" present]** Said Tannin as he handed Natsu a Katana that looked like to be at least 6 foot tall and 4 inches in length, the blade of the sword was completely black and the hilt was also black being the handle red.

"Wow…"Was the only thing Natsu managed to say as he held the sword in his hands. "Thank you very much Tannin."

 **[You're welcome Natsu]Replied Tannin. [Now you better get going, you don't want to be late.]**

"OH CRAP!" Shouted Natsu as started running while waving goodbye to Tannin.

 **UNDERWORLD-COLOSEUM**

The entire coliseum has been reserved by Sirzechs who just stood in the middle of it waiting for a certain pink head to show up.

"Don't tell me he forgot?" Said Sirzechs as he was started to getting inpatient.

5 more minutes passed until Natsu appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time." Said Natsu to Sirzechs.

"Well you certainly grew up." Said Sirzechs as he was looking Natsu up and down 'Rias would certainly enjoy seeing him right know' he thought with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Natsu because Sirzechs has been looking at him for a while now without saying a word.

"It's nothing, now shall we begin"

"Yeah!" Shouted Natsu as he got in a fighting stance.

"Then I'll be the referee for this duel." Said a voice startling both men that were preparing to fight.

"AHHH. WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!" Asked Natsu while pointing that appeared out of nowhere.

"I've asked that same question numerous of times." Responded Sirzechs. "Well continuing with our match"

"Then you may start in 5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"  
"Start!" Said Grayfia as she teleported away.

As soon as the fight started both of them jumped at each other, Sirzechs coated his fist with his Destruction power while Natsu coked his fist back and said " ** _Fire Dragons Iron Fist!_** " Both of their fists connected with each other causing an explosion sending both of them flying against the wall.

"Well that was something" Said Sirzechs as he looked at the now destroyed battle ground.

"What are you talking about? We both now that we were holding back." Said Natsu surprising Grayfia with his statement.

'He was holding back while fighting one of the four Maou, how crazy his he, but I got to admit he grow up to be a handsome young man… Wait… WAS I REALLY JUST THINKIG HE WAS HANDSOME.' Thought Grayfia with a flustered look on her face.

The Battle has been going on for a while and neither side was backing down. Until Sirzechs decided that he had seen enough to know that Natsu deserves to be promoted higher in the devil class.

"Alright Natsu that's enough" Said Sirzechs as both him and Natsu were breathing heavily. "I decided to promote you to an Ultimate class Devil, you are the same class as Grayfia, and it also gives you the right to have tour own peerage." Said Sirzechs as he could see the excitement in Natsus face.

"SWEET!" Yelled Natsu as he was thinking that he practically became an S-class mage.

"Congratulations Natsu, come see me tomorrow and I'll give you your Evil Pieces."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Said Natsu as he was walking away.

 **Back at the Forest.**

"Tannin I made it, I became an Ultimate Class Devil!" Yelled Natsu as he was running up to Tannin.

 **[Congratulations Natsu, so when will you recive your Evil Pieces?]**

"Tomorrow" Responded Natsu with a tired look on his face.

 **[You better get some rest Natsu.]**

"Ok, goodnight. "Said Natsu as he fell asleep.

The next day Natsu woke up early, said his goodbyes and to Tannin, and went to meet Sirzechs.

 **UNDERWORLD-The next day.**

"Here you go." Said Sirzechs as he handed Natsu his Evil Pieces.

"Thanks, I can't wait to start my own perage!" Exclaimed Natsu as he was giving Sirzechs his toothy grin.

"Try not to cause to much trouble our destruction" Said Sirzechs as he recalls how Natsu destroyed half of the Gremory Residence when he asked him to show his magic.

"Don't worry, I won't. But you never know what might happen."

"Ok, but at least if something happens try not to cause to much damage"

"I'll try" Said Natsu as he was walking away.

 **At night.**

"Who would I want on my Perage?" Asked Natsu to himself as he was walking around without paying attention to where he was going, so he bumped in to a little girls and she fell.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention said Natsu to the silver haired girl he bumped in to while giving her a hand to help her get up.

"…" Was the only thing the girl responded.

"Are you ok. "

"…"

"I'm Natsu and what's your name"

"… Shi…Koneko." Said the girl now identified as Koneko.

"Nice to meet you, so why the long face?" Asked Natsu seeing that Kaneko had a sad face.

"…" She didn't respond.

"Come on you can trust me"

"… My sister…"

"What about her. Did something happen to her."

"She killed our previous Master and ran away leaving me behind…" Koneko said with an even sadder look on her face.

"There must have been a reason for her to have done that."

"Then why would she leave me?" Was the only thing Koneko said.

"Hey let's make a deal. I'll find your sister and bring her back to you so she can explain herself, and in return you promise that you won't hate your sister, at least until you hear her side of the story" Said Natsu while showing her his toothy grin.

"Ok" Was the only thing Koneko said.

"By the way do you have anywhere to stay?" Asked Natsu now thinking that the girl might have now one to rely on.

"Don't worry, I joined another perage." Replied Koneko .

"Ok I better get going now before her track gets cold." Said Natsu as he started to run off, only to stop a look back at Koneko. "By the way, what's your sister's name?" Asked Natsu remembering he didn't know her sister's name.

"Kuroka." Replied Koneko has Natsu started to run off again.

As soon as Natsu was out of sight Koneko started walking away.

"Koneko!" Shouted a crimson haired girls as she approached Koneko.

"Rias-sama." Was the only thing she said as she saw her new master get closer to her.

"Finally, I found you, come on I have to introduce you to the others." Rias said as she and Koneko walked of in the opposite direction as Natsu.

 **Some Days Later in a faraway mountain**

"Finally. So this is where she's been hiding." Said Natsu as he stood at the entrance of a cave.

"Helloooo. Come on out I know you're there!" Yelled Natsu as his voice echoed thru the cave.

Silence was the only thing Natsu heard as he entered the cave.

"Come on Kuroka I know you're in there." Said Natsu "Your sister is worried about you, so come out." As soon as Natsu said the last sentence a fist covered in blue energy came flying to his face.

"See? That wasn't too hard now was it, Kuroka?" Said Natsu as he caught her by the wrist as her fist was just a few inches away from his face.

"How?" Asked Kuroka as she was stunned for seeing someone stopping her attack.

"This energy is it perhaps Senjustu?" Asked Natsu while he still had her wrist in his hand.

"Y-Yes. Now who are you and how do you know my sister?!" She asked with venom in her voice. "If you did something to her I swear…"

"Calm down, I didn't do anything to her." Assured Natsu. "I just found her and she told me about you and I promised to her that I would bring you back"

"And why should I believe you?"

"What would I gain with lying?"

"You could try and make me trust you so that you could kill me easier."

"Why would I do that?" Asked Natsu with a confused look on his face.

"Because I'm a Stray Devil." Said Kuroka as she was looking at the ground depressed with her own words.

"How did you become a Stray Devil anyway?"

"I killed my master…"

"Why?"

"He…He did experiences on me in exchange of not touching my sister, but one decided that he didn't need me anymore so he was going to start experimenting on her, and I knew she didn't had the strength to survive it so…"

"You killed him before he did anything." Finished Natsu.

She only nodded.

"Then why didn't you run away with your sister?" Asked Natsu wanting to know the reason why she would abandon her sister.

"I didn't want her to live a life on the run…" Said Kuroka as tears started to fall down her face.

"Come on I'll bring you back to your sister."

"I can't." She answered while still looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"I'd be killed on the spot as soon as I was seen by other Devils." She said now looking at Natsu still with tears in her eyes.

"Then… How about becoming a member of my perage? That way no one would try to kill you because you would be part of a perage." Said Natsu as he was looking at Kuroka with an ensuring smile.

Kuroka just stood there looking at Natsu with wide eyes. "You would do that for me…"

"Yeah, you seem like a nice person so I was thinking in making you my Queen. Names Natsu by the way."

"B-But are you sure? I'm a wanted criminal."

"So back at Fairy Tail some of our best members were once our enemies and now we can't imagine the Guild without them. Besides I can try and ask for Sirzechs to give you a second chance."

"W-Wait Sirzechs, are you talking about the CRIMSON SATAN?!"

"Yeah, we've known each other for quite some time now. Now let's go, we've got a long walk ahead of us."

"Ok" Answered Kuroka with a smile. 'He really seems like a nice person; maybe being with him won't be that bad' She thought while she and Natsu were walking out of the cave. "By the way Natsu-sama how many other perage members you have."

"You're the first one, and just call me Natsu."

"O-Ok" She said

 **Some days later back in the Gremory Territory.**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU MADE A STRAY DEVIL YOU'RE QUEEN?!" Shouted Sirzechs not believing that Natsu would do something that stupid.

"She became a stray to protect her sister." Natsu said defending his new Queen.

"You really are a weird Devil you know that" Said Sirzechs while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I know, you're not the first one to tell me that."

"Alright you win." As he said that Natsu started cheering "But." He said gaining Natsus attention. "You better keep an eye on her."

"Of course, to me my perage is going to be like a family, so there is no way I'm going to abandon them." He said causing a certain nekomata blush a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Sirzechs who started to smirk when he saw that.

"Well we better get going." Said Natsu as he and Kuroka started walking away.

"See ya Natsu, and keep in mind that I might need your assistance in the future." Said Sirzechs as he saw both of them leave.

"Aye sir." Replied Natsu as he walked out of the door.

When they were outside Kuroka asked. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Of course." Said Natsu only for Kuroka to start blushing again.

 **[Look who found himself a girlfriend]** Said Daenerys startling Kuroka.

"Who said that?!" Kuroka asked as she was looking around while blushing even more.

"That was Daenerys. He's a Dragon that lives inside of my Sacred Gear."

 **[YO]** Was the only thing he said.

"You possess a Sacred Gear, just who are you Natsu?"

"Believe, it's a long story." Said Natsu as both of them started to walk away

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. Dragon in the Human World

**Chapter 4: Dragon in the Human World.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

 **"Natsu"-Talking**

 **'Natsu' –Thinking**

 **[Natsu] – Dragon/Demon Talking**

 **{Natsu} – Dragon/Demon Thinking**

 **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul – Attack/Power**

 ***Sound***

It's been almost over a year since Natsu took Kuroka has his Queen, and they started their adventure around the Underworld, much to Kuroka's displeasure because Natsu made her walk everywhere they had to go, because for some strange reason he wouldn't let them go by any means of transportation.

"I'm tired Nyaa." Whined Kuroka has they were walking to the next town.

"Come on Kuroka, were almost there. " Answered Natsu.

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT SINCE YESTARDAY!" Yelled Kuroka. "Why don't we go by train anyway? We would be there by now."

"D-Doesn't matter" Said Natsu clearly hiding something.

 **{So you're not going to tell her about your motion sickness?}** Asked Daenerys mentally to Natsu

'Everyone has their weaknesses. 'Thought Natsu answering Daenerys question.

"Wait…Why didn't you use the transportation circle?!" Shouted Kuroka, realizing after a year of walking around that they could of just teleported where ever they wanted to go.

Natsu shrugged while saying. "Funs in the journey I guess."

"Nyaa…I can't believe this, my master is an idiot…"

They continued to walk for about an hour until they finally reached the town. "Finally! Let's go to an Inn." Said Kuroka, wanting to rest after so many hours of walking, but when they reached the Inn Natsu stopped. "Come on Kuroka we have to go back to the Gremory Territory." "WHAT?!" Shouted Kuroka not believing what she was hearing "You make me walk around the Underworld for a year now, and you suddenly say we have to go back?! Why?!"

"Sirzechs just summoned us." Said Natsu making Kuroka immediately shut up after hearing that.

"What does he want, Nyaa?"

"I don't know, that's why I said we have to go back."

"Ok. But at least use the teleportation circle." Pleaded Kuroka, not wanting to walk anymore.

"Do you think I would be that mean"

"I don't know anymore…"  
"Come on lets go." Said Natsu as Kuroka stepped inside the transportation circle that Natsu made.

Gremory Territory. Sirzechs office.

"Finally their here." Said Sirzechs has he saw a magical circle appear on the ground.

"So what do you want Sirzechs." Said Natsu as the light from the magical circle disappeared.

"I need you to help Rias." Said Sirzechs, surprising Natsu by what he said.

"Why? Did something happen to her?" Asked Natsu with worry noticeable in his voice.

"Don't worry Natsu. She's fine, I just need your help to protect her because there has been a lot of sittings of Fallen Angels in her territory in the human world, so I want you to go there and attend Kuon Academy to keep an eye on her."

"Oh. Ok, and what about Kuroka can she come to?" Asked Natsu.

"Yes she can." Said Sirzechs "But you'll have to go there a week earlier to get used to the human world since you've been in the Underworld for 14 years now."

"Ok anything else I should know?"

"Yes, try and not get found by Rias or her peerage. Oh and also apparently Kuroka's sister is part of that peerage."

"WHAT?! And you tell us now?" Shouted Natsu.

"Sirzechs-sama kept forgetting to tell you." Said Grafia

"You didn't need to tell him that Grayfia, well you better get going we already have a house prepared for you." Said Sirzechs he made a transportation circle under Natsu and Kuroka.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"Said Natsu has the light got stronger.

"Goodbye Natsu, remember, one week" Said Sirzechs has he was waving.

"YOU BAST…" Natsu never finished because he and Kuroka were teleported before he could.

"Phew. That was a close one, a few more seconds and he would destroy the building"

At the human world.

"-ARD! Wait where are we? Asked Natsu as he started to look around.

"Seems like our new place Nyaa." Answered Kuroka as she was looking around.

The house had two floors, in the first floor were the kitchen, living room, dining room, and a bathroom, in the second there were about 5 rooms and a bathroom.

"Well at least you're going to finally see your sister again." Said Natsu seeing the bright side in things.

"Yeah…" Said Kuroka trailing off at the end.

"What's the matter? You're not happy?"

"No I'm happy, It's just that I'm… Scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"I'm afraid that she might hate me." Said Kuroka as she started to tear up.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure that she doesn't hate you, you just have to explain yourself to her and you'll see that everything will be alright." Said Natsu as he hugged her to try to comfort her.

"Thanks for always being there for me Natsu, I don't know where I'd be right now without you." Said Kuroka to Natsu has he was giving her his toothy grin.

"Yeah, and whatever happens I'll always be there for you."

At that moment Kuroka couldn't handle it anymore so she did what she wanted to do for almost a year now. She kissed Natsu. He was surprised by what happened but didn't stop her, but decided that he was going to tell her.

When their lips separated Kuroka was the first one to speak.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now… I-I love you Natsu and I want to be with you." She said nervously because this was the first time she confessed to someone and she was somewhat afraid that Natsu would share her feelings.

"I love you to Kuroka…" Natsu said much to Kurokas happiness has she tightness her hug with Natsu. "But… There's something I have to tell you first." Natsu said causing Kuroka to look up to him confused.

"Nyaa?"

"I have to tell you how relations work with Dragon… And before you ask, Dragon Slayers have the same customs has Dragon." Said Natsu getting Kurokas attention. "You see a Dragon Slayer doesn't just go in and out of love, they only fall in love once. But I'm not a normal Dragon Slayer. I was raised by the Fire Dragon King, which technically makes me a Fire Dragon King Slayer, and any Dragon King from any element can have more than one mate… And to make things worse I also have the quality to be the Dragon King. So in other words, I'll have to have a certain number of mates." He finished, but then noticed that Kuroka had taken what he said quite well.

"You do know that High-Class Devils can have more than one wife right, and you're an Ultimate-Class so there's that."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Said Natsu hearing about this for the first time. "So all this time I've been worried about this, and it's normal for Devil's to have more than one partner." Said Natsu.

"Yeah, so I was already thinking of the possibility of you starting your own harem. You really didn't know? Asked Kuroka making Natsu shake his head in denial. "But it's interesting what you said, I didn't know Dragons were like that. So are you going to start a harem then?"

"Well yes and no." Said Natsu confusing Kuroka. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well basically a harem is started by the lust of a man. But to me it will only have the people I find that truly prove that they can be my mates." Answered Natsu.

"What do you mean by proving?"

"If they really love me then a mark will appear proving that they share the same feelings."

"And how do you get that mark?" Asked Kuroka making Natsu slightly blush surprising her because in the year they've been together she never saw him like that, but she liked it.

"Well you see we have to…" Natsu said whispering at the end, causing Kuroka not to hear what he said.

"To what?"

"How do I put this…"

 **[Oh for Fuck sake, you have to have sex, procreate, fuck, chose one already there are a lot of words to describe what you have to do!]** Daenerys said making Natsu false palm by the his straightforwardness.

"Ok" Said Kuroka surprising Natsu by how quick she decided.

"Wait, what?" Said Natsu thinking he heard wrong.

"I said let's go." She said grabbing Natsu and dragging him to a random room.

During that night the only thing you could hear on the streets of the neighborhood were the moans, screams and meows from Kuroka.

It was the next day and when Natsu woke up he tried to sit up only to feel some weight on top of him, when he removed the cover he saw a naked Kuroka snuggle on him, with a mark of a cat with a Dragon flying around it on the space between her right shoulder and her neck, then remembering what happened last night, but was brought back from his memories when he felt moving on top of him. When he looked down he saw that Kuroka was waking up.

"Good morning Nyaa." Said Kuroka giving Natsu a morning kiss.

"Morning. So you're comfortable over there?" Asked Natsu has Kuroka was snuggling in the crook of his neck.

"Nyaa." Was the only thing she said.

"I'll take that has a yes."

They stood there for a while, but then decided to go eat something.

"So have you met any other possible mates besides me?"

"Maybe."

"Nyaa? You don't want to tell?"

"Nop." Said Natsu wanting to end the conversation.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" Asked Kuroka with a smirk on her face.

 **[Will you guys SHUT UP ALREADY?! I'm trying to sleep!]** Yelled Daenerys.

"Wow. Someone is in a bad mood." Said Natsu

 **[I'm in a bad mood because someone was too noisy and didn't let me sleep last night!]**

"Sorry…" Both of them said, remembering that Daenerys was there.

It was now night time and Natsu decided to go out for a walk, it was getting late so he decided to go home thru the park. When he came closer to a fountain he saw two people, a boy and a girl, but there was something weird about the girl, so Natsu decided to hide his presence and listened to their conversation.

"Hey Issei can do something for me?" Said the girl to boy now known has Issei.

"Sure whatever you want." Said Issei.

"Can you die for me?" Said the girl making Natsu prepared to jump in.

"W-What? Sorry Yuuma-Chan, mind repeating that? I don't think I heard you."

"I said… Can you die for me?" Said Yuuma has she stated to transform, she now looked taller and older and had two black wings coming out of her back, and let's say her clothes left little to the imagination.

'Shit!' Natsu thought 'She's a Fallen Angel! I have to help that kid!'

While Natsu thought that the Fallen Angel summoned a light spear, while Natsu started running towards them he noticed that the Fallen Angel was hesitating, but did not stop and throw the spear. Just as the light spear was about to pierce the boy Natsu caught it surprising the Fallen Angel, while the boy just fainted. Natsu could feel his skin of his hand burning because of the light, so with some force he broke the spear in to peace surprising the Fallen Angel even more.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" Asked the Fallen Angel.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! And what the hell do you think you're … Shit!" Said Natsu confusing the Fallen Angel by how he ended his sentence.

"E-Excuse me"

"We have to go! NOW!" Said Natsu has he grabbed the Fallen Angel. "HEY! What are you…" She never finished because Natsu brought out his wings, which surprised her for him having Dragon wings, and grabbed her taking her out of the park.

When they left, a transportation circle appeared on the ground, and when it faded two women were there.

"There he is." Said the crimson haired one to the black haired one.

"That's weird… Why didn't the Fallen Angel kill him?" Asked the black haired one noticing that the boy is alive.

"I don't know, but I can feel its presence and there's also another one that I don't know to what it could belong to…" Answered the crimson haired girl.

"Well Rias, at least you found yourself a new pawn."

"I know Akeno. But I don't know why the other presence feels familiar…"

At the other side of the park Natsu and the Fallen Angel landed has she escaped from his grip.

"What was that for?" Asked the Fallen Angel, noticing the presence of two strong Devils where they just were.

"I just saved you know… You could at least thank me."

"I could have gotten out of there on my own."

"Sure you could…" Said Natsu while rolling his eyes.

"Why did you help me?"

"Why not?" Asked Natsu. "By the way, why did you try to kill him?"

"Because he's my target."

"What do you mean he's your target?" Asked Natsu

"Because he has something my higher ups want in his left hand." Answered the Fallen Angel.

"What?" Asked Natsu curious to know what the kid had that they would kill to have. 'Wait. If they want it why would they kill him?' Thought Natsu. 'They did not think that one thru…'

"A Sacred Gear." Said the Fallen Angel surprising Natsu.

"Well… What's going to happen to you now, since you didn't finish your mission?"

"The higher ups will probably have me killed…"

"Why would they do that?!" Asked a now enraged Natsu because of what he just heard.

"Because they don't need a failure like me… They told me before I left that if I failed to kill my target again they would kill me." She said in a depressed tone.

"And why would you stay with them if they treat you like that?!" Asked Natsu still enraged.

"I'M A FALLEN ANGEL!" She yelled surprising Natsu by the sudden outburst. "I have nowhere else to go… So I'll face the consequences for my failure."

"Let me make you an offer." Said Natsu getting her attention "Join my peerage and live under my protection, I'll get Sirzechs to clear you of your crimes."

"Do you think he could do that?"

"Yeah. He did the same to my Queen and she used to be a Stray Devil." Said Natsu

"You wouldn't want me… You saw it yourself, I was just about to kill an innocent person so you must know that I am not a person you want to be around with." She said depressed by the fact that she refused the first person that ever tried to help her.

"What? Of course I do." He said surprising her. "I don't care about what you did in your past, but I know one thing, you hesitated to kill him which tells me you have a nice heart. So will you join me…? Wait…What was your name?" Natsu asked realizing that he still didn't know her name.

"Raynare." The Fallen Angel now identified has Raynare answered.

"So what do you say? Will you join my peerage?"

"Sure Natsu. I'll join your…" She never got to finish because at that moment a light spear pierced her chest who fell on the ground covered in her own blood.

"RAYNARE!" Screamed Natsu as he looked up to see another Fallen Angel who was wearing a trench coat and a fedora.

"You disgraced the Fallen Angels race, not only did you fail your mission but also affiliate whit a Devil…" Said the Fallen Angel who was still in the sky

"You bastard!" Natsu said has he jumped towards him " _ **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**_ "

"What the hell?!" Said the Fallen Angel who was sent flying.

"Crap! RAYNARE!" Natsu said has he rushed to Raynare. When he got to her he took out a Knight Piece and placed it on Raynare. Her wound started to close but she wouldn't wake up. Natsu started to worry that it might of not have worked, but then noticed that her chest was moving. "Thank GOD! Ouch! She's breading. Guess I'll have to carry her home…" Natsu said has he grabbed her bridal style and brought out his wings and flew home. 'I wonder how Kuroka's going to react to this.'

Natsu flew for some time until he reached his house. "I' back!" He said has he entered.

"Finally! Where were y-… Nyaa? Who's that" She asked pointing to the girl Natsu was caring.

"This is Raynare. Our new Knight!" He said.

"WHAT?!" Kuroka yelled "You go out for a walk and come back with a new Knight, just what happened?" Asked Kuroka wondering what kind of walk he was having.

Natsu told her what happened.

"You're telling me you made a Fallen Angel your Knight…" Kuroka said after hearing what happened.

"Aye sir!" Natsu said with a big smile on his face, happy by the fact that he had a new member of his peerage.

"Sirzechs' right, you are a weird Devil." Said Kuroka.

"When will you stop saying that?" Asked Natsu after hearing her say that for the hundred time now.

"When you stop being weird." Answered Kuroka.

 **[So in other words never.]** Said Daenerys.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Natsu causing both Daenerys and Kuroka start laughing.


	5. The Dragon and the Cats Reunion

**Chapter 5: The Dragon and the Cats Reunion**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

 **"Natsu"-Talking**

 **'Natsu' –Thinking**

 **[Natsu] – Dragon/Demon Talking**

 **{Natsu} – Dragon/Demon Thinking**

 **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul – Attack/Power**

 ***Sound***

It was the day after Natsu brought Raynare and she still hadn't woke up. Natsu was lying on the couch watching TV, and Kuroka was taking a bath.

Natsu was starting to get bored until he heard footsteps he thought it was Kuroka coming from her shower but noticed it wasn't her when her smell reached his nose.

"So you finally woke up, Raynare." Said Natsu getting up from the couch spooking Raynare, because she didn't notice him there.

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember is accepting to be part of your peerage and everything going dark after that."

"Oh. That, you see, when you accepted my offer another Fallen Angel appeared and stabbed you with a light spear killing you." Said Natsu surprising her by the fact that she died yesterday. "And after I sent the guy flying I resurrected you has my first Knight. But I got to admit, that was some uneventful fight. I mean he got blown away with just one attack."

"He probably was one of the weaker ones. What did he look like?"

"He was some weird guy with a trench coat and some kind of hat. Why?"

"So it was Dohnaseek who killed me and you sent flying with one attack." Said Raynare while nodding to herself, then it hit her. "Wait… You defeated Dohnaseek with one move! He's one of the strongest from our group!" Yelled Raynare. 'How strong is this guy?' She asked herself 'If he can do that he could have finished me easily. But he didn't, instead he saved me and said he would protect me.'

"Really? He didn't seem that strong… Putting that aside, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. So… How many Devils are in your peerage?"

"It's me, you, and my Queen Kuroka, she taking a bath so that's why she's not here right now."

"No I'm here Nyaa." Said Kuroka walking up to them wearing nothing but a towel. "So you finally woke up, you've been sleeping for almost 20 hours so I was wandering when you would wake up."

"20 HOURS?!" She yelled has both Natsu and Kuroka nodded. "Well… Since I probably won't be getting that much sleep tonight, why don't you keep me company?" Raynare asked has she rubbed her body against the Dragon Slayer making him slightly Blush.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY MATE?!" Shouted Kuroka "Look I don't mind sharing but you can only do that if you are a possible mate."

"Possible mate? What's that?" Asked Raynare.

Kuroka then started explaining what Natsu told her.

 **{Something on your mind?}** Asked Daenerys noticing that Natsu had his mind elsewhere.

'Yeah. I think it should be one of these days.' Thought Natsu

 **{What?}**

'The day me and the others wake up from our seven years slumber and return to the Guild.'

 **{You miss them don't you?}**

'Of course I miss them, they're my family, I miss spending time with them, I even miss Gray.' He thought only to be brought to reality by the other two women in the room.

"And how does he know someone is his mate? Asked Raynare.

"He said that he knows by first sight." Answered Kuroka.

"So Natsu. Am I one of your mates?" Asked Raynare with a seductive voice.

"Well…" Said Natsu trying to figure what to say

"Just say it already." Said Kuroka.

"Ok fine… She is…" Said Natsu before getting tackled to the ground by Raynare.

"Theeen let's get started on giving me my mark." She said with lust noticeable in her eyes.

 **[Great, just great. Another sleepless night!]** Said Daenerys surprising Raynare who immediately jumped off of Natsu.

"Who said that?!"

"That was Daenerys, he's a Dragon that lives inside of his Sacred Gear." Answered Kuroka remembering when she was in her spot.

"You have a Sacred Gear? What does it do?" Asked a curious Raynare.

"That is a secret." Said Natsu still lying on the ground from when she tackled him.

"If you say so." Said Raynare has she started to drag Natsu by his scarf. "Now let's go. I don't want that cat to be ahead of me for much longer." She said taking him to a room leaving behind Kuroka.

And again during that night nothing was heard besides the yells and moans of pleasure from Raynare, and eventually meows because Kuroka decided to join them.

It has now been a week since Natsu and Kuroka arrived to the Human World, and tonight was the night that they would meet with Rias and her peerage.

 **At Kuon Academy**

Rias and her peerage were all in the clubroom doing their thing, while Rias was telling her Pawn never to meet a certain nun again and never to get close to the church, and wasn't able to finish because a transportation circle appeared gaining everyone's attention. Out of the circle came Sirzechs and his Queen Grayfia.

"O-Oni-Sama!" Said a surprised Rias as she and her peerage bowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I know about the Fallen Angels in your territory." Sirzechs Said.

"Y-You knew about that. Don't worry we are doing everything we can to resolve the problem."

"You're the one who doesn't have to worry." He said confusing Rias.

"What do you mean?"

"I arranged for another Devil and his peerage to come to the human world where they will attend this Academy and help you."

"You did what?! Oni-Sama, I and my peerage are able to take care of this problem!" Said Rias not believing that he would do something like that without consulting her.

"Rias." Sirzechs said in a serious voice "I know you don't like this, but what's done is done and you will do has I say."

Rias couldn't do anything but obey the Maou/older brother. "Alright fine. So. Where are they?"

"They should be here any minute now."

 **Almost ten minutes later.**

"Where are they?! I can't believe his late! Again!" Shouted Sirzechs.

 **Meanwhile at Natsu's house.**

"KUROKA! Get back here!" Yelled Natsu has he and Raynare were running around the house after Kuroka who refuses to go.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"What the hell is the matter with that damn cat?!" Asked Raynare as she stops running to take a breath.

"Her younger sister is part of the peerage we're going to meet, and she hasn't seen her in over a year." Answered Natsu.

"So why is she running away? Shouldn't she be overjoyed?"

"It's a long story…" Said Natsu. "Now. Kuroka come on we're late!" Said Natsu jumping at Kuroka, who managed to escape making Natsu face plant on the ground. "Dammit!"

"I have an idea." Said Raynare with a mischievous smirk on her face has she came closer to Natsu and whispered something in his ear.

When Natsu heard what she said he had the same mischievous smirk as Raynare.

"W-Why do you guys have that looked on tour faces?" Asked a now scared Kuroka."

"NOW!" Shouted Raynare has she and Natsu jumped to her.

 **At the Clubhouse.**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?! I'm sick of waiting, Grayfia go get them." Sirzechs said.

"There's no need to. We're here." Said a voice. When they looked at the direction of the voice they saw two figures that looked like a man and a woman and they also saw what looked like a big box next to the man coming out of a circle that had a simble of a Dragon in it. "Sorry we're late. My Queen wasn't being very cooperative." Said Natsu who was now perfectly visible, when everyone was looking at them they heard a gasp and when they looked back they saw it was Rias.

"N-Natsu? Is that you?"

"Yo Rias! It's been a while." Said Natsu showing his toothy grin, making Rias realize it really was Natsu.

"NATSU!" She said while jumping at Natsu surprising the club members."

"Ara ara, I never saw Rias acting like this. So this is the famous Natsu you never stop talking about." Said a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail.

But she was ignored because Rias was now hugging Natsu tightly while bombarding him with questions.

"Calm down Rias, I'll answer your questions later, now there's something I have to do first." Natsu said has Rias stopped hugging him while pouting. Natsu then looked around and saw a guy that looked familiar staring at him with jealousy.

'Why does he get to have Buchou's beasts pressed against him?!' The guy thought only to be punched by a small girl that was next to him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"…You were being a pervert…" She said.

"But I didn't say anything!"

"…You were thinking it…" She said surprising the guy.

"Ok I'm sorry it's in my nature, I can't just…" He then noticed the girl that was standing next to Natsu. "What is she doing here?! She's the Fallen Angel that tried to kill me!"

"Oh thanks for reminding me. Guys this is my Knight Raynare."

"YOU MADE A FALLEN ANGEL YOU'R KNIGHT?!" Shouted Sirzechs. "First you make a Stray Devil and now THIS?!"

"What's wrong with it?" Natsu asked.

"She tried to kill me!"

"You're right. Tried. In other words she didn't kill you." He said, then he looked at Raynare. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I pretended to be your girlfriend to kill you, I hope you'll forgive me." She said while bowing.

"Well there's something you can do for me." The boy said with a perverted look on his face while he was looking at Raynare's breasts.

"Try anything and I'll cut off your hands, make you eat them and then slowly burn you to death." Natsu said scaring the crap out of the boy.

"Ok you know the drill. Blah blah she's your responsibility blah blah keep an eye on her." Said Sirzechs not wanting to have the same discussion.

"Ok. So if you'll excuse me I have something to do." Natsu said has he opened the oversized box that apparently was an animal transportation box. "Come out." Nothing happened.

"What's inside that box?" Asked Rias.

"My Queen."

"YOUR WHAT! Why would you keep your Queen in a box?!" Yelled Rias.

"She was refusing to come."

"Why?"

"Because she's scared that her sister might hate her."

"Who's her sister." Rias asked while Natsu pointed a finger to answer. Rias followed his finger that was pointing to Koneko. "Wait. Isn't Koneko's sister is a Stray Devil that killed her master?"

"Let her explain herself. Come on out Kuroka." He said has everyone become quiet and Koneko walked forward and was now in front of the box, sometime passed until Kuroka finally came out of the box.

"Holy Shit look at those BOOBS!" Yelled the boy who was immediately punched in the head by Natsu knocking him out.

"Shirone…" Said Kuroka while trailing off at the end,

"I go by Koneko now…" Koneko answered before speaking again. "Why did you do it Nee-San, why did you kill our Master?"

"I had to… If I didn't he would have start doing things to you, things I didn't want you to go thru… So I killed him before he had the chance." Said Kuroka has she started to tear up.

"Then why did you leave without me?" Asked Koneko has she too started to tear up.

"I didn't want you to live a life on the run… I wanted you to have a happy life so I left you behind because I knew that you would have a bad life if you stayed with me." Kuroka said falling to her knees while crying, then was surprised to feel a two arms wrap around her when she looked who it was she saw Koneko hugging her while also crying showing her that she had forgiven her. Everyone around them stood silent watching what happened in front of their eyes.

Sometime passed and Kuroka and Koneko have stopped crying and they were having their meeting.

"So everyone meet Natsu Dragneel, his the Devil that will help you. He's also an Ultimate Class Devil, he's about has strong if not stronger than Grayfia." Sirzechs said surprising everyone except Kuroka and the boy because he didn't know what was happening.

"Natsu what kind of training were you doing?!" Asked Rias surprised by the fact that Natsu is the same level has Grayfia.

"It doesn't matter right now Rias. Why don't you introduce Natsu to your peerage." Said Sirzechs.

"Oh right. Natsu let me introduce you to my Queen Akeno." She said while pointing to the girl with black hair tied in a ponytail.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natsu-Kun, I've heard a lot about you." Akeno said while bowing.

"That guy over there is my Knight Kiba." She said while pointing to the blonde guy who had a smile on his face.

"Hello Natsu-San hope we can be friends." Kiba said while shaking Natsu's hand.

"You already know Koneko, my Rook." Rias Said while pointing to the couch where Koneko was sitting next to Kuroka.

"And the guy you knocked out is Issei my Pawn." Rias said while pointing to Issei who was getting up from the ground.

"Why did you had to punch me?!"

"I didn't like the way you were looking at my mate." Said Natsu his arms.

"Mate?" Asked Rias.

"Yeah long story." For the next few minutes Natsu was explaining how Dragon work while everyone was listening with full attention.

"I see. So you can have more than one mate." Said Rias feeling a little relived.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT ALRIGHT FOR HIM TO HAVE AN HAREM, BUT WHEN IT'S ME PEOPLE CALL ME A PERVERT." Yelled Issei only to be ignored by everyone.

"Sirzechs-Sama, we better get going. You still have a lot of work to do." Said Grayfia.

"But Grayfia-Chan…" Sirzechs wined only to shut up when Grayfia started giving him a glare.

"I have work to do so goodbye." Said Sirzechs trying to avoid his Queens wrath.

"So Natsu-san mind if I ask you a question?" Kiba politely asked.

"Yeah sure, and call me Natsu."

"Is the story that Rias told about you being from another world real?" Asked Kiba getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah." Answered Natsu.

"What story." Asked Raynare.

"Right you don't know yet."

For the past half hour Natsu was telling his story for both Raynare and Issei who didn't know about it, but not telling them about Daenerys, and also told them what happened since he arrived to this world until the part about Raynare.

"Wow…" Was the only thing Raynare managed to say after hearing such story.

"You're saying you're a Mage from another world who was raised by a Dragon?" Asked Issei getting a nod from Natsu. "Damn you had some life." Said Issei amazed.

"Well it's getting late. You guys better go home and rest, you'll start School tomorrow." Rias said.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Natsu said has he Kuroka and Raynare walked out of the door.

When they were out of the School Kuroka asked. "Why don't you ever tell the part about Daenerys?"

"He doesn't want me to?" Natsu answered.

"Why?" Asked Raynare.

"He says that he and the leader of each faction aren't on the greatest of terms."

"Why? What happened?" Asked a now curious Raynare.

"He won't tell me."

 **[And I never will.]** Said Daenerys.

"Come on. It's been 14 years why won't you tell me what happened?"

 **[I don't want to!]** Said Daenerys starting to act like a chilled

"Fine I'll stop you big baby."

 **[WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!]** Yelled Daenerys yelled making them laugh by his sudden outburst.


	6. The Dragon goes to School

**Chapter 6:The Dragon goes to School.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

 **"Natsu"-Talking**

 **'Natsu' –Thinking**

 **[Natsu] – Dragon/Demon Talking**

 **{Natsu} – Dragon/Demon Thinking**

 ** _Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul_ – Attack/Power**

 ***Sound***

It was now the next day and Natsu woke up in his bed with the now usual weight on top of him. When he took the covers off he found both Kuroka and Raynare naked and snuggling to his arms.

"Come on. It's time to wake up." Natsu said while he was half asleep. Both girls then began to stern until they woke up.

"We have to get up already Nyaa?" Kuroka asked receiving a nod from Natsu. "But I'm so confortable Nyaa!" She said not wanting to get up and grabbing Natsu's arm tighter.

"Me too" Said Raynare as she did the same.

After some minutes of trying to get them to get up Natsu and the girls were now having breakfast until Natsu noticed something.

"Hey Raynare." He said gaining her attention. "Why do you look like that?" He asked because she was now smaller and looked a little younger.

"Oh. It's because my original form looks older than the kids in the school, so I'll be going by Amano Yuuma when we're there."

"Ok. What about you Kuroka?"

"I'll be going by Toujou Kuroka."

"Toujou? Why?" Asked Natsu curious by the name she chose.

"Well since I'm Koneko's older sister it's only natural that we share the same name." She Answered.

After finishing their breakfast they went straight to school where they received a lot of looks coming from the other students that were also walking to school. But when they reached the gates it got worse, almost every eye were on them and a lot of whispers could be heard but thanks to Natsu's high senses he could hear the perfectly.

"Who are they? Are they the new transfer students?" One of the girls asked to her friend.

"Probably. But more importantly, look at the guy in the middle." Her friend said.

"I know right. He can rival Kiba-Sama!" She and most of the girls were saying things of the sort. While the guys were another story.

"Damn! Look at those chicks! The new transfer students are hot!" One of the guys said.

"Yeah! But who's the guy in the middle. Dammit! Just what we needed, another Pretty boy like that bastard Kiba! And What's with the pink hair, is he some kind of homo?"

The last comment made Natsu gain a Tick mark on his head. They then walked to the Faculty room to receive their schedules. They were in class 2-C.

When they reached the door, Natsu knocked at the door and they waited for the teacher to answer.

"Yes? Oh! You must be the transfer students. Just wait a minute." She said before returning to class. "Class today we have a few transfer students." She said making the entire class go silent. "Come in." She said giving the signal for Natsu and the girls to appear. "Now introduce yourselves."

"Hello my name's Natsu Dragneel." He said while making his toothy grin making every girl in the classroom start blushing a little and the guys to start glaring to him, which didn't affect him at all because they were nothing compared to Erza's or Grayfia's.

"Hi, my name is Amano Yuuma hope we can all get along." Raynare or in this case Yuuma said making every guy start cheering and whistling, and only stopped when the teacher finally calmed them down.

"And I'm Toujou Kuroka!" She said in a cheerful tone making the guys have the same reaction again.

"Ok class calm down! Now do you have any questions for the new students?" The teacher said, making almost all the students raise their hands.

"Excuse me Toujou-san are you related to Toujou Koneko of the first year?" Asked one of the girls of the class.

"I'm her older sister." She Answered.

"Dragneel-kun, if you don't mind me asking, why is your hair pink?" Another girls asked.

"It's Salmon! And it's my natural color." He answered receiving a lot of laughs coming from the guys.

"What kind of guy is born with pink hair?!" Shouted a bald guy who was laughing his ass off like most of the guys.

"At least I have hair baldy!" Natsu retorted.

"Take that you pervert!" One of the girls said.

After the class finally calmed down the teacher pointed them to their seats. Natsu was in back corner next to the windows behind Issei, Kuroka was to his right and Raynare was in front of her.

"NO! Natsu-kun can't be put so close to that pervert! He'll be corrupted." A girl said while pointing at Issei.

"OI!" Issei said but was interrupted by the teacher.

"I would like to start my lesson if you don't mind."

After she said that, everyone was quiet.

It was now lunch time and Natsu couldn't be happier, he was just about to get up when he noticed that most of the class was around Natsu, Kuroka and Raynare bombarding them with questions, until Rias walked in the room causing everyone's attention to go to her.

"Ri-Rias-Sempai?!" Squealed one of the girls. "What is she doing here?"

"Natsu, we'll be having lunch at the Clubroom" She said before leaving the room followed by Natsu, Kuroka, Raynare and Issei.

When they were going to the Clubhouse they meet up with Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"So Natsu are you enjoying your first day so far?" Rias asked while Natsu was feeling his mouth with food"

"Are you kidding Buchou, the minute he got past the gate he became every girls center of attention!" Whined Issei before Natsu could answer. "And by the way… Where did you get all that food from?!" He said pointing to a huge mountain of food next to Natsu.

"He says that when he was in his world he started to a magic called Re-quip, which allows him to store items in a pocket dimension." Said Kuroka answering for Natsu who kept eating.

"It doesn't matter how many times I see him do that, I still can't believe how many he's able to eat." She said as Natsu finished his meal before anyone.

"That hit the spot!" Natsu said.

"Well it seems your appetite didn't chase in the past few years." Rias said while lightly chuckling.

"Are you kidding, the only thing as big as his appetite is his energy." Stated Raynare who was now accustomed to be surrounded by Devils.

"Well the energy part does have its perks." Kuroka said while rubbing herself against Natsu's arm.

"Ara Ara, seems like someone's been having some fun" Akeno said.

"You see this mark?" Kuroka said has she was showing her shoulder. "This proves that I'm one of his mates."

"So?" Asked Rias with an annoyed and jealous look in her face.

"I didn't tell you how you get it did I?" Asked Kuroka.

"N-No" Rias Said a little afraid because of the look on Kuroka's face.

"Let's just say you have to do things only couples do."

"Y-You mean k-kissing?" Rias asked with a blush starting to appear on her face.

"No. I mean something else even more intimate that only couples do." She said making almost everyone in the room gain a huge blush in their faces, even Koneko had a little pink in her cheeks.

"S-So you're saying that you and Natsu have…" Rias said but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Don't forget about me!" Raynare said making everyone look at her to see that she was also showing her mark, but hers was one with a Dragon Flying around a crow that had its wings out. "And probably there will be more in the future. But you already knew that."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Issei. "He already had sex with two girls and there will be more?! Why can't that happen to me?!"

"Because you're a pervert" Said both Kuroka and Raynare at the same time making Issei cry anime tears.

"W-Well we better get going, classes will start soon." Said Rias who was still blushing.

After that they went back to class much to Natsu's displeasure, but to him this was still better than Erza's teachings our Grayfia's and Venelana's, thinking about that made him shiver a little, still he paid little attention to the class.

Classes were finally over for the day and Natsu went with Issei, while Kuroka and Raynare decided to call it a day. When they reached the clubhouse, Rias said that Koneko had two summoning's at the same time so she asked if Issei could do one, he accepted and walked to his destination.

"Why isn't he using the transportation circle?" Natsu asked after Issei walked out the door.

"He's demonic energy is to low so he can't use it." Said Akeno with the usual smile on her face, it kind of reminded him of Mira.

They were spending time in the Clubroom until they sensed something weird and it semmed to come from the house Issei was sent to.

"Something's wrong, Akeno prepare the circle!" Rias ordered Akeno who immediately prepared it, and everyone including Natsu teleported to the house. When they reached there they first saw a man preparing to slash Issei with a sword made of light but was stopped by Kiba who, with his speed, managed to put himself between him and Issei and stopped the sword with his own sword.

"Ah? Do I have to introduce myself again? So disgusting! Just ask that shity Devil over there!" Said the man that tried to attack Issei.

"How vulgar. I can't believe that you're a priest." Said Kiba.

While they were having their argument Natsu was looking around the house until his eyes stopped on the corpse that was hung upside down on the wall. 'Did that bastard did that?!' Natsu thought now full of rage, sure he was mad when he found Issei covered in his own blood but now.

 **{Calm down partner. You don't want to cause to much trouble.}** Said Daenerys mentally to Natsu trying to calm him down.

"YOU! Were you the one who did this?!" Natsu said pointing to the corpse.

"Of course I did! It's an exorcist's job to get rid of the shity Devils that walk around this world, and he was a man that tried to make contact with them so he was already corrupted, so he's more Devil than human!" The man said with a maniacal laugh.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Asked a still mad Natsu

"Freed Sellzen is the name, but you might now me has the guy that's going to kill yo-AHGR!" The man now identified as Freed said but was interrupted by Koneko who punched him right in the face before he could finish.

"WHAT THAT FOR?!" _**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Natsu said has he punched Freed in the face send him flying.

"What the Fuck?!" Freed Shouted.

"There's more where this came from!" Natsu said has he started running towards Freed, only to stop because he felt presences coming closer to the house they were in.

"Koneko! Grab Issei! There are Fallen Angels coming this way!" Rias said and Koneko did exactly what she ordered.

"WAIT! We can't leave Asia!" Issei said.

"I'm sorry Issei but we can't take her with us." Rias said as she and the rest of her peerage entered the circle back. "Natsu! Let's go! You can beat him up another time!"

"Shit! This isn't over!" Natsu said as he entered the circle and they went back to the clubroom.

At the clubroom Issei's wounds were treated and he wouldn't stop yelling about saving Asia. When Rias finally calmed him down they called it a night and went home, but before that, Natsu said that he would asked Raynare if she knew anything about today's incident.

"I'm back!" Natsu said as he entered his house.

"Finally! Where were you?!" Kuroka asked. "We were worried sick!"

"Don't worry, Issei went on a job on which his the person that summoned was killed by a stray exorcist so we had to help him."

"WHAT?!" Asked Raynare.

"Oh by the way Raynare do you know anyone by the name of Freed or Asia?" Natsu asked Raynare.

"The name Asia seems familiar but I can't really put my finger on it, and Freed is just some bastard stray exorcist, he really pisses me off." Answered Raynare.

"I know what you mean, but believe me it felt so good punching him right in the face." Natsu said.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that."

"Can you guys stop talking about that, I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Whined Kuroka.

[Is the little cat getting jealous?] Teased Daenerys.

"Fuck you Daenerys!" Yelled Kuroka "Just because of that I'll be sure that you won't be able to sleep tonight!"

 **[Oh boy…]** Was the only thing Daenerys said already knowing what she meant by that.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Natsu's Harem [Kuroka, Raynare, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Ravel, Tiamat, Rossweisse] and i might try to find a way to put Yubelluna and maybe Sayla but tell me what you guys think.**


	7. Dragon VS Fallen Angels

Chapter 7: Dragon VS Fallen Angels

I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

[Natsu] – Dragon/Demon Talking

{Natsu} – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul_ – Attack/Power

*Sound*

After a sleepless night Natsu decided to walk around before heading to the Clubhouse and while walking he spotted Issei trying to work out.

"Hey Issei, what are you doing?" Asked Natsu approaching him. He caught Issei of guard and made him fall.

"NATSU?! What are you doing here?" Asked Issei has he got up.

"Just walking around before heading to the Clubhouse. What about you? Why all the training? Doesn't seem your thing."

"I need to get stronger so I can go save Asia!" Stated Issei confusing Natsu.

"That girl from last night? Why would you need to save her?"

"Didn't you see what happened last night?! She was taken against her will by that psycho FUCKER! I thought you were different! I thought you didn't discriminate people be they Stray Devil or Fallen Angel or even Human!" Yelled an enraged Issei.

"No. I mean why do you need to save her? She's right there." Natsu said pointing to behind Issei.

Issei immediately turned around to see Asia passing by. "ASIA!" He said running towards her.

"I-Issei-San?" Asia said surprised to see Issei.

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't."

"Well. I better get going." Natsu said has he made his way to the Clubhouse. "Have fun you two."

"Natsu wait! Please don't tell Buchou about this. You know she'll get pissed." Pleaded Issei to Natsu.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Natsu said while walking away.

At the Clubhouse.

It's been a few hours since Natsu arrived and Kuroka and Raynare decided to join them, so currently in the Clubroom were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Kuroka, Raynare and Natsu who was snoring loudly.

"Someone didn't sleep last night." Said Akeno while watching the Dragon Slayer lying on the couch.

"No he didn't." Said both Kuroka and Raynare whit a grin making everyone understand the reason why he didn't sleep.

"You got to be kidding me…" Said Rias. "And you did it all night?"

"Yup. We told you he is full of energy." Said Kuroka.

The room then became silent again being Natsu's snoring the only thing audible. Until a certain pervert came running thru the door surprising everyone and causing Natsu fall from the couch.

"BUCHOU! We need to go save Asia!"

"Issei I already told you…"

"I remember!" Raynare suddenly said surprising them. " The girls name is Asia Argento right? Blond hair, green eyes, kind of short?"

"Yeah that's her. What do you know?"

"I think they wanted to steal her Sacred Gear." Raynare said making everyone except Issei and Natsu either gasp or stare wide eyed at Raynare.

"What's so bad about it?" Natsu asked noticing everyone's reaction.

"If you steal someone's Sacred Gear the person dies." Kuroka told his King who immediately got up from the ground and walked to the doors.

"I'm going to the church!" Natsu said.

"I'm going to!" Issei said as he started to follow Natsu.

"Stop!" Rias said before they could walk thru the door. "I will not allow you two to go to enemy territory!" She said with a serious expression before she and Akeno stepped in a Transportation circle and teleported away.

"Dammit!" Was the only thing Issei said.

"Issei-Kun you didn't understand the meaning of her words did you?" Asked Kiba as he walked up to Issei and Natsu.

"What does he mean?" Issei Asked Natsu.

"How should I know?" Natsu said with a shrug.

"…Idiot-Sempais" Koneko said.

"HEY!" Shouted both of them at the same time.

"Buchou already knew that you would go there so she said she considered it enemy territory so you could use promotion." Explained Kiba

"Oh" Where the only responses they from Natsu and Issei. "I don't get it." Natsu said. "Me neither." Issei said.

"You guys really are idiots" Stated Raynare. "You can go to the church!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu said exited.

"What got you so pumped up?" Asked Kuroka.

"I haven't fought for over a YEAR!" Natsu said making everyone sweat drop.

"That right. I never saw you fight." Said Kuroka now curious to see Natsu fighting.

"That doesn't matter let's go before it's too late!" Issei said.

They started their run towards the church and it was already night when they reached it.

"So how should we approach?" Asked Kuroka while they were hiding behind some bushes.

"Raynare-San do you know of some entrances we could use?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. There's a hole in the roof we could use to try to get in undetected." Said Raynare, they were still thinking what to do, failing to see Natsu walk up to the front doors.

"NATSU?! The hell are you doing?!" Asked Kuroka.

"I don't like sneaking." He said while raising his leg and kicking the doors open.

"That IDIOT!" Yelled both Kuroka and Raynare while the other sweat dropped. "Tell me again why we agreed to be part of his peerage." Asked Raynare. "I don't know anymore…" Answered Kuroka while pinching the bridge of her nose.

They then walked up to Natsu only to find that the room was empty.

"And you guys wanted to sneak in." Said Natsu giving them his toothy grin.

"Oh. So the Shity Devils decided to show up. Said a voice coming from the shadows, when said person finally came out of them they saw it was Freed. "Well it doesn't matter becau-ITAI!" He never finished because Koneko threw a Pew right at his face. "THAT HURT YOU KNOW?!"

"MY TURN!" Natsu yelled jumping to him only to stop on his track to dodge a bullet that Freed fired.

"HA! You devils can-AHGR!" He was hit again by a pew "WILL SOMEONE STOP THAT LITLLE GIRL?!" He yelled.

The words "little girl" seemed to echo thru the room, when everyone looked back at Koneko they saw a dark aura surrounding her. Natsu almost pissed himself because the scary look she had on her face while lifting a crap ton of pews and started throwing them at Freed and eventually bury him in a mountain of them.

'Note to self. NEVER call her a little girl!' Natsu thought to himself

{I second that… That girl can be scary for someone so little.} Daenerys said. And for some reason Koneko started looking at Natsu's direction.

'DON'T TELL ME SHE CAN READ MINDS?!' Thought a scared Natsu.

{IF SHE CAN THEN I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID!}

"Where are they?!" Asked Issei looking around and not seeing any trace of Asia.

"There are some stair cases hidden under the podium." Raynare said pointing to the podium.

Koneko kicked the podium revealing the stairs, they went down them until they reached an enormous underground room filled with Exorcists and at the center was Asia chained to a cross with a Fallen Angel next to her.

"Hey! That's the Fallen Angel that killed Raynare!" Natsu said pointing to the Fallen Angel.

"ASIA!" Issei yelled running pass the exorcist until one was ready to cut off his head if Kiba didn't stop him with his sword.

"Go! We'll take care of this trash!" Kiba said.

"FINALLY! Some action!" Natsu shouted prepared to kick some ass.

They were fighting the Exorcists for some time now until Issei appeared caring Asia.

"Go! We'll take care of them!" Kiba said while cutting off an Exorcist's head.

"OK! Don't you guys dare die on me!" Issei Yelled running to the staircase.

"Everyone move out the way! I'm going to finish this!" Natsu said and they did exactly what he said.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ " Natsu yelled surprising everyone when a huge barrage of fire came out of his mouth. When he stopped his attack they saw that every Exorcist was down. "Dammit! Not eve holding back I can get a real challenge!"

'H-He was holding back! He really could've killed me if he wanted to when we met…' Both of the members thought.

"Now let's go!" Natsu said as he and the otters started to run up the stairs. When they reached the top they saw Issei finishing his fight against Dohnassek and the lifeless body of Asia lying in one of the pews Koneko didn't throw.

{Seems like he was finally able to unlock Ddraig's power.}

'It seems so.'

"Well done Issei." At that moment everyone looked at Rias who was walking pass the door followed by Akeno.

"B-Buchou! What are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"Just taking care of some crows" Rias said while showing them two black feathers.

"You were dealing with Millet and Kalawarner." Said Raynare recognizing the feathers she was holding.

Rias nodded and walked to Issei who was on the verge of tears. "I wasn't able to save her Buchou… If I weren't so weak I could have save her." Everyone stared at Issei with sadness especially Natsu because this reminded him of what happened to Ignnel.

"Issei you are not weak. That Sacred Gear in your arm proves it. And about the girl, I was thinking of making her my Bishop, her abileties could come in handy." Rias said.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but didn't they just steal her Sacred Gear." Said Raynare.

"Just put it back in her." Said Rias as she was heading to the unconscious Dohnaseek. "Found it!" She said as she took a pair of rings from his pocket. "I guess he didn't have the opportunity to implant them on him." Rias then walked to Asia's corpse and put the Sacred Gear back inside of her body. Then she took out a Bishop Piece and put it on top of Asia, after she did the ritual Issei stared at Asia thinking it didn't work, but his fears disappeared when he saw Asia's eyes slowly open.

"ASIA!" Issei yelled hugging her.

"I-Issei-San?" She was startled by Issei's sudden move.

After they explained to Asia that she was now a Devil they started to head back to the Clubhouse, only to stop when they noticed that Natsu was sitting on the Ground with his arms crossed and pouting.

"What's the matter Natsu?" Rias asked.

For a few moments Natsu stayed silent making everyone start to worry about him until he suddenly yelled. "I DIDN'T GET TO HAVE A DECENT FIGHT!"

"Are you serious…"Most of them said, except for Koneko who just stared at him and Asia who looked around not knowing what to do.

{You really are an Idiot.} Daenerys said while chuckling.

'SHUT UP, I WAS HOPING TO HAVE A DECENT FIGHT!'

{As said, Idiot}

End of Chapter 7.


	8. The Dragon and the Demon

**Chapter 8: The Dragon and the Demon**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

" **Natsu"-Talking**

' **Natsu' –Thinking**

 **[Natsu] – Dragon/Demon Talking**

 **{Natsu} – Dragon/Demon Thinking**

 **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul – Attack/Power**

 ***Sound***

After they defeated the Fallen Angels and got Natsu to stop sulking they headed back to the Clubhouse.

"Hey Buchou, do you know why my Sacred Gear changed while I was fighting Dohnaseek?" Issei asked Rias remembering something about Dohnassek calling it Boosted Gear.

 **{He still hasn't realized that he woke up Ddraig's power. I think his an even bigger idiot than you.}** Daenerys mentally said to Natsu.

'It seems so… HEY!'

"Natsu? Is everything alright?" Rias asked noticing the angry look in Natsu's face. "You look angry."

"Everything's ok." He said waving his hand. "And Issei you're Sacred Gear changed because it's the Boosted Gear one of the thirteen Longinus." He said causing everyone stare eye wide at him. "Boosted Gear, the gauntlet of the Emperor of the Red Dragon."

"Then why did it change shape?" Issei casually said because he wasn't understanding what he was saying unlike the others.

"It's because you woke up Ddraig's power."

"Ddraig?" Issei asked.

"The Red Emperor Dragon, one of the heavenly Dragons"

 **{He's an Idiot just like you.}** Daenerys muttered.

'SHUT UP!'

"Natsu, how do you know all this?" Rias asked surprised that he knew so much.

"Well…" Natsu said while thinking of something to say. "I learned about it when I was training."

"If you say so."

"You still won't tell them about Daenerys?" Kuroka whispered to Natsu for only him to hear.

"Not yet." He whispered back.

"What are you guys all secretive about?" Raynare asked making everyone look in their direction.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natsu defended. "If you don't mind we better get going." He said as he and the girls left the room.

 **Underworld. Gremory Residence Garden.**

Sirzechs was walking around his garden avoiding doing his paperwork…again, but failed to notice his Queen walking up to him.

"Sirzechs-Sama. You have to do your paperwork." She said with her usual stoic expression.

"Oh come on Grayfia… You'll never find yourself a man if you continue being like that." He said while looking at Grayfia who looked like she ignored him. "Or do you already have a man you have your eye on?" He asked while smirking. "Maybe a certain pink haired Devil." He said smirking even more because the flustered look that Grayfia gained.

He was laughing his ass off and failed to notice the demonic energy that was gathering around of Grayfia. When he noticed he almost pissed himself when he looked at Grayfia.

"HELP!" He yelled while running away dodging the pieces of ice the size of cars that were being thrown at him. He was running until he tripped on his feet and feel face first to the ground, he looked back to see Grayfia slowly walking in his direction. The Garden was now a mess, craters with large pieces of ice sticking out.

'And we already fixed the Garden after Natsu arrived…' Lord Gremory thought while sweat dropping, he was watching from afar.

Grayfia was now getting closer to Sirzechs but she felt that she stepped on something, when she looked down she found a strange looking book, she didn't know why but the book was eradiating a strange energy. When Sirzechs looked again at Grayfia he saw that she stopped and was holding something, he got up and walked up to her to see what she found.

"What's that Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked.

"A book, but something strange about it." She answered.

"What the hell is that writing?" Sirzechs asked after seeing the strange writing.

"Do you think this book came with Natsu from his world?" Grayfia asked.

"It's possible. Remember all the debris that came with him?" Said Sirzechs.

"So what are we going to do with it?"

"Let's call Natsu. He might know something about it." Sirzechs said before gaining a smirk. "You must be happy to be able to see him." He then started laughing because of the flustered look on Grayfia's face, but was cut short because Grayfia froze him.

 **Next Day, Kuoh Academy.**

"Class pay attention." The teacher said. "We have a new transfer student." She said making almost every student to whisper to one another's.

"Another transfer student?"

"I hope it's a hot girl!"

And things like that were tossed around.

"Come in." The teacher said. When she said that a blond girl came in.

"H-Hello. My names Asia Argento, please take care of me." She said bowing down, making the class erupt.

After that the class went back to normal, much to Natsu displeasure. Miraculously he managed to stay awake the entire day and now he, Issei ,Raynare, Kuroka and Asia, were heading towards the Clubhouse.

"Finally! If you need me I'm taking a nap." Natsu said laying down on one of the couches.

"Ara ara, Natsu-kun really doesn't like school." Akeno said.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised that he knows how to read and write." Rias said, noticing Natsu started to shake when she said that. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"You made me remember the teachings Erza gave me." He said still shaking a little.

"Who's Erza?" Asked Kuroka.

"She's the stronger Female in our Guild, I remember that every time we fought she would always beat me without breaking a sweat." Natsu said with a smile.

"S-She's stronger than you!" Raynare said not believing what she heard. "Is she the only one or are there others?"

"Let's see… There's also Laxus, I beat him one but it was a 2v1 fight, Gildarts the strongest in the Guild, Master of course, Mira, and other people that weren't part of the Guild." He said. "But that was before I came here, now I think I can even give Gildarts a run for the money!"

After that he went back to lying on the couch but was stopped.

"Dammit! I can't get a break!" Natsu suddenly yelled spooking the others.

"What's the matter with you?" Issei asked.

"I'm being summoned." He answered.

"It takes a lot of will for being able to summon an Ultimate Class Devil." Rias said.

"Will my ass! Most of the time when I'm summoned it's an 80 year old woman saying she wants to fuck me!"

Everyone just stood there silently looking at him.

"A-And did you…"Kuroka asked.

"NO! I try to find something else to do."

"Is she the one who's summoning you?" Asked Rias.

"No it's your brother."

"O-Onii-Sama? What does he want?"

"No idea. So I better get going." Natsu said as he teleported.

 **Underworld. Sirzechs Office.**

"I'm here Sirzechs, what do you want?" Natsu asked as he appeared.

"I'm surprised you weren't late this time." Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs-Sama don't change the subject." Grayfia said.

"Right. Natsu we found this book in our garden, we don't know what it is and we were thinking if you knew?" Sirzechs asked.

"You called me here because of a book…" Natsu said not believing that he was called for something like this.

"Well it's written in an unknown language in our world, not even MacGregor knows what's written in here. And it has some strange energy eradiating from it."

"Ok. Let me see." He said grabbing the book and immediately felt the energy coming from it. "Hey I know this language, it's a forgotten language from my world from at least 400 years ago."

"And what does it say?" Asked a curious Sirzechs.

"Oh. I'm not going to read it." Natsu said.

"WHY?!" Yelled Sirzechs.

"Last time I read something from this language me and my friends' switched bodies. And let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasurable experience." He said.

"Come on, don't be such coward."

"Fine… If something bad happens it's your fault." Natsu said while looking at the book again.

"So. What does it say?"

"Oh fuck… It says… Zeref Book of Demons: Curse of Command…" Natsu said as the book started to glow purple , Natsu let go of the book and walked up to Sirzechs. "I told you something would happen!"

When the purple light faded they could see a woman was there, said woman had long black hairs was wearing a kimono that did little to cover her assents, a marking on her forehead and, what caught their attention, a pair of golden horns on each side of her head.

"I'm Sayla, I got summoned to serve my master." She said as she started to walk to Natsu.

"Me?" He asked while pointing to himself.

"Yes you were the one that summoned me." Sayla said.

"Natsu do you know her?" Sirzechs asked.

"Sort of, she was part of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus. The Strongest Dark Wizard Guild in my world. And we were in a war before I came to this world, but I guess she came too." He said with anger in his voice.

"Then is it your wish for me to kill myself?" She asked in a monotone tone in her voice. "Then I'll do it." She said walking to the closest window.

"What the hell are you doing?! He asked trying to grab her to stop, but instead of grabbing her by one of her arms he grabbed one of her horns, making her moan.

"W-What are you doing?! You might be my Master by I will not allow you to MOLEST ME!" She yelled confusing Natsu.

"What are you talking about? I only grabbed your horn. Like this." He said grabbing her horn again.

"Stop that!" She yelled. 'Why? He's molesting me but I like it when his doing it? Maybe he's my… No that's not possible.'

"Only if you stop trying to kill yourself." Natsu said. "And I'm not your Master."

"You were the one that summoned me so you are my Master."

"What is she a genie?" Sirzechs asked.

"Us Demons of Zeref are bound to our books, and we must obey and serve who summoned us until our last breath." She said.

"And you would even kill yourself if they said?!"

"Of course…"

"And you would just accept it just like that!?"

"Yes."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Why would you care? I was the one that controlled one of your members to destroy your Guild."

"Because I believe that people good and bad always deserve a second chance. And about the Guild, don't worry it's not the first time we had to rebuild it."

'Why does he care so much?' Sayla thought.

"By the way Sirzechs is there any way to separate her from the book?" Natsu asked.

"Well I think MacGregor knows something about separating a soul from an object…"

"Are you crazy?! I want to separate her body from the book, not her soul from her body!" Natsu yelled.

"Ok, calm down I'll see what MacGregor can do."

"Sirzechs-Sama I'm surprised you're not yelling at Natsu for wanting to help a Demon." Grayfia said to Sirzechs.

"I'm already used to Natsu doing this kind of things." He said "Come on you two, we're going to see MacGregor."

"Aye Sir!" Natsu said started to follow them with Sayla walking behind him.

'Why is he doing this? Last time we were enemies that were trying to kill each other and now his trying to help me...'Sayla thought while she was following Natsu.

When they found MacGregor Sirzechs told him what happened and they went to his laboratory to see what he could do.

"Remember MacGregor. Body from book not soul from body." Natsu said.

"I KNOW! You already said that seven times!" shouted MacGregor "Now let me concentrate." MacGregor said as he put a hand over Sayla's head and the other over the book and started to chant something that Natsu couldn't understand and his hands started to glow and Sayla passed out. When MacGregor finished the glow in his hands. "It's done." He said "It will be a while until she wakes up."

"Ok." Natsu said.

"Our dies…" MacGregor said while covering his ears.

"WHAT! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTING ABOU HER DYING!" Natsu yelled.

"I mean that there may be a small chance that she dies, you hear me? Small." MacGregor said.

"She's waking up." Grayfia said getting everyone's attention.

"What happened? She asked while rubbing her head.

"Are you feeling ok, any feeling of sickness, headaches, our anything like that?" MacGregor asked.

"No I'm alright." She said.

"There Natsu. Happy? She's not going to die." Ensured MacGregor

"Are you sure you're ok Sayla?" Natsu asked ignoring MacGregor.

"Y-Yes, thank you Natsu." She said.

Natsu then noticed the book and when he picked it up it transformed to Natsu. "IT WASN'T ME!" Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu. Since I took her out of the book, it was no longer needed." MacGregor said.

"Oh… So Sayla now that you are free what are you going to do?" Natsu asked.

"I advise she joins a peerage for her protection." Sirzechs said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a Demon in a world of Devils. It won't end well."

"Then I want to join my Mate's peerage!" Sayla exclaimed.

"Ok problem solved… Wait. Who's your Mate?" Natsu asked.

"It's you!" She said launching herself to Natsu's arm.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Natsu yelled.

"You molested me so you have to take responsibility." Sayla said while slightly blushing.

"I didn't molest you! I just touched your horn!"

"Exactly. You see…" She said before whispering the details.

After hearing what she said Natsu's eyes immediately widened. "I'M SO SORRY!" He said while knelling on the ground and bowing. "I had no idea!"

"Don't worry about it." She said.

"Wait what do you mean about wanting to join my peerage?" Natsu asked.

"I mean I want to be with my mate!" she said "You see a mate is…"

"You don't need to tell me. Dragons and Dragon Slayers have them to." Natsu said.

"Oh, so will you let me join your peerage?"

"Sure why not." Natsu said giving his toothy grin. "I heard you went toe to toe with Mira right?"

"That white haired girl?" She asked receiving a nod from Natsu. "Then yes, but she managed to beat me." She said slightly pouting.

"Then it's settled, you'll be my rook." Natsu said taking out a rook piece and put it on her.

"Unbelievable. A few minutes ago they were enemies and now Natsu is her Mate." Sirzechs said.

"Well Sirzechs is there anything else you need from me?"

"No you're free to go."

"Ok. See ya later."

 **Back at the Clubhouse**

Everyone was still there and about to call it a night until they saw a circle with a dragon in it appear on the ground. And out of it came Natsu.

"Finally what took you so…" Kuroka was about to say but then noticed that there was a girl latching to his arm.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Both Kuroka and Raynare asked.

"Everyone this is Sayla my new Rook." Natsu said.

"And he's my Mate!" Sayla exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" This time Issei and Rias also yelled.

"You were gone for a few hours and already found another mate?!" Raynare yelled.

"Actually she's the one that says I'm her Mate." Natsu said.

"Just what did Onii-san made you do?" Rias asked a little jealous of Sayla.

"Well you see…" Natsu then went to explain what happened.

"She's from your world?" Issei asked.

"Yap."

"And she was a Demon… You made a Demon your Rook." Rias said.

"You can't be surprised about that Rias. His Queen is a former Stray and his Knight a Fallen Angel so what's wrong about having a Demon as a Rook?" Said Akeno with the usual smile on her face.

"He definitely has a unique peerage." Kiba said.

"Issei can you stop looking at her breasts?" Natsu asked.

"What, she's not your Mate so what's the problem." Issei defended.

"Pervert" Said Koneko, Kuroka and Raynare.

"Sayla you're free to use it on him." Natsu said receiving a nod from her.

"Issei is it?" She asked

"Y-YES!" He said while nodding furiously.

"Ok. Issei jump out of that window." She said pointing towards the window.

But what surprised everyone except Natsu was that Issei obeyed her.

"I should tell you, she has the ability to control people. But don't worry I told her not to use it without my permission." Natsu said.

 **{You really have an unique harem don't you}**

'You could say so'

 **{And this new girl is one of your mates isn't she?}**

'Yup'

 **{You're going to give her your mark tonight aren't you?}**

'Of course! It makes it easier when the person you want to do it with already thinks of you as her Mate'

 **{So that's bad for me because I won't be able to sleep tonight.** **AGAIN!}**

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **Hey just to let you know that I published a new fanfiction called Fairy Tail: New World and it's about two OC's I created so please check it out.**


	9. The Dragon and the Games

**Chapter 9:The Dragon and the Games.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

" **Natsu"-Talking**

' **Natsu' –Thinking**

 **[Natsu] – Dragon/Demon Talking**

 **{Natsu} – Dragon/Demon Thinking**

 ** _Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Sou_ l – Attack/Power**

 ***Sound***

It was the morning after Sayla was freed from the book and became Natsu's Rook. Natsu woke up to see Sayla sleeping on top of him. 'Raynare and Kuroka aren't here? That's odd.' Natsu thought.

"Good Morning." Said a now awake Sayla.

"Morning." Natsu said giving her a kiss, much to her delight.

 **{It's not like I care about you getting lade, but do you have to keep at it all night? And don't you have to go to school?}** Daenerys mentally asked.

'So? I sleep during classes so it doesn't matter.'

Natsu and Sayla got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast, when it was made Natsu noticed that Kuroka and Raynare were still missing.

"Hey Sayla. Do you know where Kuroka and Raynare are?" Natsu asked.

"They're probably at they're rooms." Sayla said but Natsu noticed the look on her face that said she knew.

Natsu went to Raynare's room and saw that it was empty, he then went to Kuroka's room, when he got closer he noticed two presences in the room. When he opened the door he was immediately tackled to the ground by the Raynare and Kuroka.

"What are you two doing?!" Natsu asked.

"Sayla used that command crap on us saying we couldn't leave the room until someone opened the door!" Kuroka said sounding pissed.

They went back downstairs and saw Sayla already sitting at the table.

"Sayla did you made Kuroka and Raynare not able to leave the room?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I did." She immediately answered

"Why?"

"Because I wanted some quality alone time with my mate." She calmly said.

"Ok. But don't do it again." Natsu said taking a seat.

"OK?!" Both of the girls shouted.

"What do you mean its ok for her to trap me and Raynare on my room?!"

"Why are you so mad? I know that you were trying to do the same thing whit Raynare." Natsu said.

"Oh really know." Raynare said glaring to Kuroka.

"And so where you." Natsu said to Raynare.

 **[Before you start to argue can you not? I'm trying to sleep here.]** Daenerys said stopping an argument before it started.

"Fine. But you better make it up to us!" Kuroka said before her and Raynare sat down.

After having breakfast Natsu and the girls left for school leaving Sayla alone at home. On their way there they saw Issei and Asia, who started living whit Issei, and the five of them when to school together. When they reached the school they went directly to the classroom, they were about to enter and Natsu went first, the moment he opened the door he got two punches to the face, courtesy of Matsuda and Motohama, but what scared them was the fact that Natsu didn't move an inch, when they remove their fists the almost pissed themselves because of the look on Natsu's face.

"Explain."

"T-That was meant for Issei…" Matsuda said.

"What was that you bastard?!" Shouted Issei.

"But you deserve it two for always hanging out whit cute girls!" Motohama said while Matsuda nodded.

Natsu then started smiling, making the both of them let out a sigh of relive, and he put a hand on their heads.

"You guys really are Idiots." Natsu said before smashing their heads together and making his way to his seat, leaving the two of them unconscious on the floor. Classes went like they usually do, some paying attention and some not, and of course Natsu sleeping.

It was now Lunch break, and everything was going like normal until a guy ran thru the doors and yelling.

"We have a new school librarian! And she's HOT!" he said before all of the guys, except Natsu to run out of the door.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Natsu asked himself before getting up followed by Raynare and Kuroka, they made their way to the school library that was filled with students, every single one male. When Natsu finally got inside he saw what he was expecting. "I knew it." He muttered, there behind a desk reading a book and completely ignoring the guys staring at her, was Sayla but without her horns and the mark on her forehead.

"Why is she here?" Raynare asked.

"It was Onii-Sama's idea."Rias said appearing next to them, gaining their attention. "He thinks that it's best that our peerage members be in this school, even if they are older than us."

"Why?" Kuroka asked, still a little mad whit Sayla because of what she did to her and Raynare. 'Dammit. I was thinking that I could be more time whit Natsu away from her at school!' She thought.

"If something is to happen, it's best if they're closer." Rias answered she said while also thinking the same as Kuroka.

 **{The bright side is there will be more people at the library}** Daenerys said mentally to Natsu.

'Now's not the time for your jokes Daenerys.' Natsu thought.

 **{Alright… If you need me I'm taking a nap. Damn kid, I'm starting to be a nocturnal Dragon because of him.}**

'You know I can still hear you right?'

 **{I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sleeping.}**

After that they went back to the classroom, Natsu was glad that Sayla didn't notice him because that would cause a big scene, she might have been with him for less than twenty four hours, and he could say for sure that she was more clingy than Kuroka and Raynare put together, and because of that those two were becoming more clingy and that caused Sayla to be even more and so on.

 **At the Clubhouse**

It was now after School and they were all at the Clubroom silent until Rias remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot, Issei, Asia you don't have to deliver the pamphlets anymore."

"Really?!" Issei asked exited by the fact that he didn't had to walk around anymore.

"It's time you get your own familiar." She said.

"Familiar?" Issei asked.

"They're like a Devils helper, you've already met mine." Rias said summoning her familiar. When she did so a Woman with black short hair appeared. She then transformed herself in to a bat like creature, who just looked like a little head with wings.

"This one's mine." Akeno said summoning hers.

"An Imp?" Issei asked when he saw the imp.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said while holding in her lap a small white cat.

"And mine…" Kiba was about to say but was interrupted by Issei who said that he didn't care.

"What about you guys?" Rias asked Natsu and the girls. Raynare and Kuroka were clinging to his arms, when they did that they thought that Sayla was just going to sit somewhere else, but she sat right on Natsu's lap, much to the girls displeasure and Issei's jealousy.

"I don't have one." Natsu said. "Familiars are like your partners and no familiar can be as good as my old one." He said remembering the Small blue cat that he raised and where always together.

"This little guy is Kuro." Kuroka said while holding a black version of Koneko's cat.

"You named your familiar with a the first part of your name?" Issei asked.

"So? Me and Koneko got our familiars at the same time. Back then she was called Shirone and she called her Shiro." Kuroka said while pouting.

They were about to talk about it more but where interrupted when a group of people walked in the room.

"Sona?" Rias asked "What are you doing her?"

"I think it's time to introduce our peerages isn't it?" The short haired girl with gasses now known as Sona said.

"Rias who is she?" Natsu asked.

"She's Sona Sitri ,Shitori in School, she's the Student Council President. Hey. Where's Natsu?" Rias asked noticing that Natsu was gone.

"He jumped behind the couch the moment you said Council." Kuroka said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that me and the Council don't get along." Natsu said poking his head from behind the couch.

"Don't worry. Whatever you did it doesn't matter to us." Sona said.

"She's right." Raynare said. "What did you do to be so afraid of them?"

"Let's see…" Natsu said before spending the following ten minutes all the destruction he did.

"Do that here, and I swear I'll kill you!" Sona threatened.

"A-Aye!"

"W-Well moving on." Rias said, still a little stunned that Natsu did all that and wasn't arrested, well not just her, everyone in the room where looking at him wide eyed.

"Yo! I'm the one and only Saji Genshirou. Kaichou's Pawn!" A blond Guy sad

"I'm a Pawn too." Issei said

"Oh please. It's a crime for me to be at the same class as a pervert like you."

"What was that dammit?!"

"Don't you talk to me like that! I took 4 Pawn pieces and I'm surprised you managed to take one."

"Saji, shut up. Don't start a war you can't win. He took 8 Pawn Pieces." Sona Said.

"Aren't those all of them?! How did he manage to do that?!"

"He's the Sekiryuute, the Red Dragon Emperor."

"WHAT?!" Saji yelled.

"Oh by the way, I'm taking Issei and Asia to get their familiars." Rias said ignoring the war between Pawns.

"Really was going to do the same with my servants." Sona said.

"This is a problem." Rias said.

"Why?" Asked Natsu.

"You see the Familiar Master only works in nights of full moon." Rias said. "So are you up for a Game? The winner goes to the Familiar Forest tomorrow."

"Are you perhaps talking about a Rating Game?" Sona asked.

"You know as much as I do that we are not ready for something like that. I was thinking like something for our age." Rias said.

"What's a Rating Game?" Natsu asked.

"We won't tell you because I know that you'll immediately try one." Rias said.

"We better take our leave." Sona said before her peerage.

"Hey isn't that the new librarian?" Saji asked as he and the rest of the peerage were about to leave.

"Yeah. She's my rook." Natsu said while sitting back on the couch, and Sayla in an instant sat on his lap.

"AGAIN?!" Both Kuroka and Raynare yelled.

"When did she get horns?" Saji asked.

"She's a Demon." Rias said.

"A Demon?!" Sona asked not believing it.

"That's not all. His Queen is Kuroka the SS-Class Stray Devil." Rias said surprising Sona and her Peerage.

"I'm sacred to ask what Yuuma-Chan is." Saji said.

"Her real name is Raynare and she was a Fallen Angel." Rias said.

"There is something you're forgetting about us Nyaa." Kuroka said.

"What now?" Sona asked.

"We are his Mates!" Raynare said.

"What does she mean by that?" Saji asked.

"It means he had sex with them." Issei said.

"I hate him." Saji said.

"Join the Club."

"Natsu-San, if you don't mind me asking what Class are you." Sona asked.

"He's an Ultimate-Class, and about as strong as Grayfia." Rias said.

Sona and her peerage just stared frozened in place at Natsu for a few minutes, until they finally left.

It was now the next day and everyone was watching a Tennis game between Rias and Akeno against Sona and her Queen Tsubaki.

"What game is this?" Natsu asked.

"You don't know what Tennis is?" Raynare asked making Natsu shake his head sideways to answer. "I don't really know the rules either, I only know that you are supposed to hit the ball with the rackets to the opponents side."

"So you're saying that you hit stuff? I'm already liking Tennis." Natsu said.

"You can't hit the opponents with the ball." Kuroka said.

"Already lost interest." Natsu said while looking at Raynare who was at his right.

"Look Out!" A voice was heard and Natsu looked where it came from only to be hit in the face by a ball.

"I thought you said they couldn't hit people…" Natsu said while he was squirming on the ground.

"Well accidents happen." Kuroka said trying to hold her laughter unlike Raynare who laughing as hard as she could.

 **At the Clubhouse**

"Since the Tennis fight ended in a tie we are now going to do a team Dodge ball match." Kiba said while Koneko stood next to him holding a pair a broken rackets.

"And what's Dodge ball?" Natsu asked.

"You have to throw balls at your opponents." Issei said.

"Can I play?" Natsu asked Immediately.

"Sorry Natsu, It's just between mine and Sona's peerages." Rias said.

"I never get to have fun." Natsu said while pouting.

"Don't worry, the three of us will make sure you have fun tonight to compensate." Kuroka said, this time being the one on his lap.

"I HATE YOU!" Issei yelled at Natsu.

 **The next day at the School Gym**

Natsu and the girls were sitting on the bleachers watching the match. Natsu was still sulking by the fact that he couldn't participate, while the other were laughing her asses off when Issei got hit right in the nuts, and even more when Koneko hit Saji in his sack too. The mach ended with Rias wining the match meaning that she and her peerage accompanied by Natsu and his were the ones who got to go to the Familiar Forest.

"Alright we better get going before we miss him." Rias said.

"Right now?" Issei asked.

"Tonight is a full moon." Rias said.

"Let's go, I want to see if there are any strong Familiars there!" Natsu said.

"Did he consider getting a Familiar?" Akeno asked.

"No, he wants to fight them." Sayla said.

"The Transportation Circle is ready." Akeno said.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **There it is guys another Chapter, I hope you enjoy and by the way check my new HighSchool DxD Fanfic called The Lost Gremory and also my Fairy tail Fanfic now named The God and the Samurai of Fairy Tail.**

 **Natsu's Harem [Kuroka, Raynare, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Sayla, Yubelluna, Ravel, Rossenweis, Erza]**

 **For his Peerage I was thinking of something like this.**

 **Queen-Kuroka**

 **Knight-Raynare**

 **Knight-Erza**

 **Rook-Sayla**

 **Rook-**

 **Bishop-Ravel**

 **Bishop.**

 **?xPawn-Yubelluna**

 **I was also tinking of finding a way to put Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Juvia and Levi(you know just because) in his peerage, and they of course they would not be part of the Harem.  Gray would be with Juvia and Gajeel with Levi.**

 **Please tell me what you think about this idea.**


	10. Dragon in the Familiar Forest

**Chapter 10: Dragon in the Familiar Forest**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu]** – Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu}** – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _ **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul**_ – Attack/Power

 ***Sound***

* * *

 **Familiar Forest**

Natsu and the others just teleported to the familiar forest.

"So this is the familiar forest." Sais Natsu looking around.

"This place looks creepy, I feel like something is going to jump out from behind a three at any moment." Issei said.

"Y-Yes." Agreed Asia.

"I've in worse places." Natsu said.

"Gotta catch them all!" Came an unknown voice from the top of a three.

"Wh-Who's there?!" Issei asked noticing the man that was on top of a three.

"I'm the familiar master, Zatuji!" The man said.

"Familiar…" Started Issei.

"…Master?" Finished Asia.

"He looks weird." Natsu said.

"It's a nice full moon tonight!" Zatuji said not hearing Natsu's statement. "The best day to catch some familiar. I can catch any familiar!"

"He's a professional when it comes to catching them." Akeno said.

"I see." Issei said.

"I still think he looks weird." Natsu said.

"Now, what are you looking for in a familiar?" Zatuji asked. "Strength? Speed? Or perhaps maybe one with poison ability?"

"Actually, do you have a cute familiar?" Issei asked with a lecherous expression. "One that looks like a girl?"

"Pervert." Koneko, Kuruka, Raynare and Sayla said.

"Tsk, you newbies can't do it right." Zatuji said. "You want familiars to be strong and useful. That is to said, you must know their abilities and choose one that complements your own!"

"Um, I want a cute familiar as well." Asia said.

"Oh, sure thing, baby!" Zatuji said.

"Thank you very much." Asia said cheerfully.

"You…" Issei said.

 **Sometime later, near a lake.**

"The water spirit Undine lives in this lake." Zatoji said.

"The water spirit! Judging from the name, is probably…" Issai started to say.

"A giant Snake!" Natsu yelled thinking what it may look like.

"NO YOU IDIOT! It's probably a beautiful woman, that as the future harem king, I'll want to keep around." Issei said thinking what she might look like.

"The lake!" Issei was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Kiba.

"Oh! Undine's coming out." Zatuji said, while the lake started to glow and a person coming out of the lake. "That's Undine."

"No, no, no, that's a fighter who came here to battle no matter how you look at "her"!" Issei yelled because the Undine shattered the image he had on his head.

"You heard him! Let me go!" They all looked back to see Natsu yelling, while the members of his peerage tried to hold him back. "I want to fight it!"

"You're lucky boy." Zatuji said to Issei. "It's pretty rare to come across one. A fighting-oriented water spirit isn't bad!"

"It's bad! It looks more like a hitman than a gentle spirit." Issei yelled.

"But it's a female."

"That's one thing I didn't want to know." Issei said falling to his knees.

"Hey old man! Are there any familiars stronger than her?" Natsu asked.

"Of course there are! Even Tiamat, one of the Dragon Kings, lives here!" Zatuji said.

"Don't even think about it Natsu." Rias said.

 **Ten minutes later.**

They continued to walk around looking for Familiars.

"Wait." Zatuji said making everyone stop. "Look!" He said pointing to a three. Where there was a small blue Dragon.

"D-Dragon?" Issei said.

"It's cute!" Asia said.

"Sprite Dragon. Child of the Dragon that wilds the cerulean lightning."Zatuji said.

"It's a quite High-Class one." Kiba said.

"It's my first time actually seeing one." Rias said.

"Now's the only chance to catch it." Zatuji said. "It's practically impossible to catch a Dragon in mature form."

"I chose that one!" Issei said while starting to run towards it only to stop when he hear a scream from Asia. "Asia!" He yelled looking back to see Asia covered in some kind of green slime, when he looked to the others he could see that they were in the same situation.

"What the hell is this?!" Yelled Raynare.

"Slime!" Kiba said unsheathing his sword, only for one of the slimes to fall in his eyes.

"Oh my. This is embarrassing!" Akeno said while the slimes were consuming her clothes.

"Oh no!" Yelled Rias as the same thing was happening to her.

"They're dissolving!" Asia said.

"So slimy, Gross!" Koneko said.

"Why is this happening?!" Kuroka yelled.

"Dammit it!" Yelled Kiba trying to take the slime of his face.

"This is wonderful!" Issei said while trying to stop his nosebleed, but was punched in the face by Koneko.

"Don't look!" She said.

"But I've got to do something when you're in trouble." Issei said while still on the ground.

"I can't use my demonic powers like this!" Rias said.

"BUCHOU!" Issei yelled. "Gotta save this in my neutral hard disk!"

"These are slime that feed on textile. Though they are mostly harmless aside from eating women's clothes." Zatuji said standing next to Issei with his arms crossed and a slime covering his eyes.

"Clothes-eating Slimes? Buchou! I'll make this slime my familiar!"

"You know Issei, familiars are very important to Devils!" Rias said trying to free herself from the slimes that have eaten most of her clothes except her panties. "Think carefully!"

"I've thought carefully! I'll make this my familiar!" He said as Rias managed to free herself and use her _**Power of Destruction**_ on the slimes. Akeno did the same using her lightning, while Koneko trew it to the ground and Kiba slashed it, Sayla also used her strength to free herself and help Kuroka and Raynare, leaving Asia the only one still covered in slime. When Issei saw that he dashed towards Asia and held her in his arms trying to protect the slime.

"Step aside, Issei!" Rias ordered. "Creatures like this must be burnt away."

"NO! I have no doubt that this slime was born in this world to meet me!" Issei said not letting go of Asia. "This is destiny! You can't separate us!"

'Issei-San is holding me so tightly!' Asia said in delight.

"Slatarou! My partner!" Issei yelled

"He already named it." Kiba said.

"He's both a pervert and an idiot." Kuroka said while Raynare was nodding next to her.

"I've never see a Devil that wants the pests of the forest this badly." Zatuji said.

"With this I'll become a true hero!" Issie said before being hit by a lightning disintegrating the slime and making him fall to the ground.

"Was it the Sprite Dragon?" Rias asked when they noticed the Sprite Dragon flying in circles above them.

"Slatarou!" Issei yelles to the remains of the slime. "Damn you!" He yelled before being hit by a lightning again.

"Issei-San!" Asia said coming closer to Issei who was now lying on the ground, but was stopped when the Sprite Dragon landed in her shoulder.

"This is…" Koneko said.

"It only attacks things he sees as enemies. He must of thought that the slime and the kid were attacking the blonde girl." Explained Zatuji.

"It's cute!" Asia said hugging the Sprite Dragon.

"Well, looks like you found your familiar." Zatuji said.

"Dammit Natsu! Why didn't you helped us with the slimes?!" Yelled Kuroka. "Wait, where's Natsu?" She asked noticing that Natsu was nowhere around.

"Don't tell me…" Rias said already having an idea to where he is.

 ***BOOM!*** They heard an explosion coming from a nearby mountain. "Found him." Raynare said looking at the mountain which looked like to be missing a part of it and most of it being on fire.

 **10 minutes ago with Natsu.**

After they left the lake, Natsu managed to sneak away from the group and make his way towards a mountain, the closer he got the more power he could feel coming from the mountain. 5 minutes later he reached the top of the mountain where there was a cave.

"Heloooooooo?" Yelled Natsu "Is anyone in there? Tiamat come out of there!"

For a while nothing happened, until the ground under Natsu's feet started to shake, when he looked back in the cave he saw what looked like a blue western Dragon.

 **[Who dares ordering me what to do?]** The Dragon said, and by the voice Natsu could tell that it was a female.

"You're Tiamat, right?" Natsu asked.

 **[Yes, what do you want Devil]** She asked in an unfriendly tone. **[Say it quick before I kill where you stand.]**

 **[I see you still are the friendly Dragon you used to be.]** Daenerys said sarcastically.

 **[D-Daenerys?!]** Tiamat yelled surprised.

"You know her?"

 **[Somewhat.]** Daenerys said.

 **[How are you here? I thought that God made that no one in this world would be able to be your host?]**

 **[You see…]** Daenerys started but was interrupted by Natsu.

"You can talk later! I came here to fight her! So let's make it quick before the others notice I'm gone!"

 **[Don't make me laugh. You want to fight me? You surely have a Death wish]** Tiamat said.

 **[I've been with him for 14 years, believe me when I tell you that he's strong.]** Daenerys said. **[He did manage to be my host.]**

"So? Are we fighting or not?"

 **[Well, you're lucky, I was starting to get bored. So you'll have to do.]** Tiamat said. **[But, I can't ensure your survival.]** She said while thinking. **{After hearing that he must be thinking twice about challenging me, just like all the other Devils that dare to defy me}**

"Finally!" Natsu said surprising Tiamat with his excitement. "You see, I haven't had a real fight in over a year! So you have no idea how much I want this right now."

 **[You are a weird Devil.]**

"Why does everyone say that?!"

 **[Ok. When I say "Fight" you guys may start.]** Daenerys said. **[Ready?]** Daenerys said as both of them got in a fighting stance. **[3… 2... 1… FIGHT!]** Daenerys said as Natsu coated his fist with his fire and brought out his wings to reach easily to Tiamat.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! "**_ Natsu said hitting Tiamat right in the head, causing zero damage.

 **[Did I just get hit by a fly?]** Tiamat asked.

"I'm only getting started!" He said flying up to the sky.

 **[Running away are we?]** Tiamat asked starting to fly after him.

"In your dreams! _**Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist! " **_Natsu said stopping to fly up and starting to fall at great speeds, connecting his fist with Tiamat, sending both of them crashing to the ground, covered in fire.

 ***BOOM!*** the sound of them crashing could be heard around the entire forest, the top of the mountain was now mostly gone being in its place a crater, where most of its surroundings were on fire.

 **[That actually hurt you bastard!]** Tiamat yelled starting to rise from the crater. **[What the hell was that anyway?]**

"Dragon slaying magic, and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

 **[Dragon Slaying Magic? Never heard of it]**

"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?"

The moment Natsu said that Tiamat released a powerful roar, that resembled Acnologia's, Natsu was barely able to dodge it.

 **[I'll show you the true power of a Dragon!]** Tiamat said while the energy around her seems to increase.

"I guess I should get serious to." Natsu said while smirking. _**" Lighting Flame Dragon Mode!" **_Natsu said as Flames and Lightning started to cover his body. Tiamat then flew to the sky and said.

 **[Time to finish this!]** She said launching a more powerful roar directly at Natsu.

"I agree! _**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!**_ Natsu said making both of their roar clash and try to overpower each other.

 **A few seconds ago with the others.**

"What's that?!" Issei asked noticing the giant Dragon that was in the air above the mountain, they were now near the base of the mountain.

"TIAMAT!" Zatuji yelled. "This is bad she's going to destroy the entire forest!"

They then notice that she was preparing to launch a roar, making them start to fear for their life's, but then when she launched her roar they were shocked to see another roar made of fire clashing against it.

"WHAT THE HELL?! He managed to stop Tiamat's attack?!" Zatuji said.

From where they were they could feel the immense power that was eradiating from the fight, while trying to remain conscious.

 **Back to the fight.**

'She's powerful. But Acnologia was more difficult than this.' Natsu thought. 'Daenerys, I need you to transfer me some of your energy so I can finish this.'

 **{Are you sure? Giving you my power will make you incapable to fight after it.}** Daenerys warned.

'Just do it!'

 **{Don't say I didn't warn you.}** Daenerys said mentally to Natsu giving him some of his energy. When he did Natsu's roar became more powerful and overpowered Tiamat's, hitting her and sending her falling to the ground. But before she hit the ground she managed to fly and land instead of crashing, she had a few scratches and burns but looked like she could still fight.

"Damn…" Natsu said falling to his knees.

 **[You would've won if would have used that.]** Daenerys said.

"I wanted to fight her, not kill her."

 **[What does he mean by using that?]** Tiamat asked.

 **[I mean that he wasn't fighting with his full power.]** Daenerys said.

 **[You're kidding right?]** Tiamat asked a little afraid but not showing it, because the truth was that she would have lost if she didn't put a barrier made from her energy around her body, and the barrier he still managed to damage her a little.

 **[Nop, I've seen his memories, in the past he fought a Dragon that was more powerful than you and won. He would be dead if I didn't save him, but he did win. But believe me, in my opinion that Dragon had the strength to be one of the Heavenly Dragons.]** Daenerys said shocking Tiamat.

Tiamat then walked to Natsu, who was starting to get up.

 **[What's your name?]**

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said.

 **[Well Natsu Dragneel, from what I saw here I decided to become your Familiar]** She said while bowing.

 **[WHAT?!]** Yelled Daenerys. **[You always told me that all Devils where unworthy of you and now you're asking him to be his Familiar!]**

 **[From what I saw I consider him worthy, not to mention that he fought on par with me for a while and holding back, besides he has to pay for destroying my house, so I'll be staying with him.]**

"I don't mind you being my familiar, but my isn't big enough for you to leave in." Natsu said.

 **[Don't worry about that. I got it covered.]** Tiamat said starting to glow, and when it stopped in her place now stood a beautiful woman with long blue hair.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's me, Tiamat. I can transform into a human." She said.

"Oh. So you know Transformation Magic?"

"Transformation Magic?" Tiamat asked.

"Doesn't matter right now, come on the others must be looking for me." Natsu said.

They then start their way down the mountain where Tiamat was helping Natsu go down because he was tired, while they were walking Natsu a little of his story, also mentioning for Tiamat not to tell anyone about Daenerys.

"There he is!" They then heard what sounded like Kiba.

"What the hell was on your mind?! Who's that?" Rias asked noticing that Natsu wasn't alone.

"Everyone, meet my familiar. Tiamat!" Natsu said.

 ***Thud***

They heard a noise, and they looked back they saw that Zatuji passed out from the news.

"How did you do that?!" Raynare yelled.

"We fought and I considered him worthy to be my Master." Tiamat said.

"So that really was him…" Kuroka asked, stunned by the fact that her King managed to fight the strongest of the Dragon Kings and make her his Familiar.

"Now seriously, how strong are you?!" Rias asked.

"From the data we gathered in Tartarus before we attacked, Natsu-Sama's power was smaller than this." Sayla said. "And he was considered one of the most dangerous to fight."

"That was 14 years ago. And you know that." Natsu said. "Now can we go back? I already had a decent fight now I can't wait to go to bed."

"What do we do about him?" Issei asked, but when he did Zatuji woke up.

"How did you managed to make Tiamat your Familiar?!"

"It doesn't matter. I want to go home now." Natsu said while walked passed them with Tiamat's help.

"Well Zatuji-San thanks for your help. " Rias said before her and the others teleported back to the Clubhouse.

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. The Dragon and the Phoenix Part One

**Chapter 11: The Dragon and the Phoenix Part One**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu]** – Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu}** – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _ **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul**_ – Attack/Power

 ***Sound***

 **Clubroom.**

Natsu and the other have just got back from the Familiar forest where, Asia got her familiar, a baby Sprite Dragon, who she named Rassei, Natsu who got Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, the Strongest of the Dragon Kings, as his Familiar, and Issei, who didn't manage to get a familiar but was still mourning the death of the slime he wanted has his familiar, who he named Slatarou.

"That was satisfying!" Natsu said before sitting on one of the couches with Tiamat's help.

"You really are happy aren't you?" Raynare said.

"Of course I am! That was one of the best fights I had in more than a year!"

"Well moving on." Rias said. "Congratulations Asia on getting your familiar."

"What about me?!" Issei yelled. "You guys killed Slatarou!"

"Just forget about it Issei." Rias said.

"But I had so many things I wanted to do with him!"

"I'm afraid to ask but what did you want to do?" Kuroka asked.

"I was planning to let it roam around the school! Imagine all the naked girls!" Issei yelled.

"He's the biggest pervert I've ever met." Tiamat said, noticing that Koneko started nodding at her statement.

"You're not the only one who thinks that." Raynare said.

"You should have seen when he was acting perverted with Sayla, she made him jump out the window." Kuroka said.

"And I would do it again." Sayla said.

"It's getting late." Rias said. "It's best if we call it a night." She said before noticing Natsu was already sleeping. "He was speaking not even a minute ago!"

"We better get home." Tiamat said while putting Natsu's arm over her shoulder to carry him. "I want to make him my Mate as soon as possible."

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone except Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Asia and Natsu, who was still asleep, yelled.

"I said I wanted to make him my mate." Tiamat said.

"We heard it the first time!" Kuroka yelled.

"How do you even know that you are his mate?!" Yelled Raynare.

"I agree with them. Not everyone gets to be Natsu-Sama's Mate." Sayla said.

"Well you see a Dragon…" Tiamat was about to say but was interrupted.

"We already know about it!" Raynare yelled.

"The three of us are already his Mates." Kuroka said, making Rias stare at them, a little jealous, and it didn't go unnoticed by Akeno.

"If you already know about it then why did you ask?" Tiamat said.

"We are asking how do you know that you are his mate." Sayla said.

"I was going to say before you interrupted me." Tiamat said. "You see, would it make sense if a Dragon found his only mate and that mate doesn't love him back?" Tiamat asked. "In other words, when a Dragon loves another, the other automatically also loves him."

"I see." Both Raynare and Sayla said.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kuroka said. "I spent almost a year trying to be his mate, and now that I am, others are practically falling from the sky! It's so unfair!"

"No it isn't!" Issei yelled. "Unfair is the fact that all the hot girls that appear fall in love with him! Why doesn't it happen to me?!"

"Because you're a pervert." Raynare said making Issei start to cry anime tears.

"Wait… Natsu said that Dragon Kings have multiple mates. So does that mean you'll also have more than one Mate?" Kuroka asked.

"That rule only applies to the males." Tiamat said.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"It has to do with procreation." Tiamat said. "For example, if a male Dragon has multiple mates, then he'll have more descendants. And if it was a Female Dragon with multiple mates the same couldn't happen." She said before getting back up and walking towards the door with Natsu's arm, who was still asleep, over her shoulder so she could carry him.

"Where the hell are you going with Natsu?!" Kuroka yelled.

"What do you think?" Tiamat asked.

"At least wait until we show you the way home." Sayla said.

"What the hell Sayla!" Raynare yelled.

"What? The sooner she finishes the sooner I can have a go." Sayla said before walking out of the room with Tiamat and Natsu.

"Wait up!" Kuroka yelled before she and Raynare went after them.

"This kind of things happen a lot now a days." Rias said after Kuroka and Raynare left.

"Things have gotten a lot livelier since Natsu appeared." Akeno said.

"You can say that again." Rias said. "And Issei. How long are you going to sulk?"

"It isn't fair! He even gets girls who want to fuck him in his sleep!" Issei yelled.

"Well. At least his not sulking about the slime anymore." Kiba said.

 **The next day.**

It was now the day after Natsu got Tiamat has his familiar and she was already his mate. They were now sitting at the table having breakfast.

"By the way Tiamat." Natsu said gaining the girls attention. "Are you going to infiltrate the school as a worker there like Sayla?" When Nastu said that he could swear that he was hearing the other girls whispering "Please don't. Please don't. Please don't." repeatedly.

"I am one of the Dragon Kings. I have more things to do besides watching a bunch of kids all day." Tiamat said.

"Ok then." Natsu said before focusing on the mountain of food that was on his plate.

"By the way Tiamat." Said Raynare. "Do all Dragons eat that much?" She asked while pointing to Natsu's food.

"A Dragon normally eats a lot, it depends on its size. But Natsu… Eats as much as a normal sized Dragon." Tiamat said.

"Good thing that Sirzechs pays for all of the expenses. " Raynare said.

 **After school, Clubroom.**

"I can't believe this." Issei said. "The only thing he does is eat and sleep!" Issei said while looking at Natsu who was currently sleeping on a couch.

"Don't forget about…" Kuroka was about to say.

"We know!" Issei yelled.

"Well he did make his best to be awake in class." Asia said.

"Why is he always so sleepy during class?" Issei asked.

"I can tell you a few reasons." Raynare said while smirking.

"Pretend I didn't ask that." Issei said.

"Rias?" They all heard Akeno say to Rias who was looking out the window.

"Sorry Akeno what were you saying?" Rias asked.

"Is everything alright? I called you more than three times and you didn't hear me." Akeno said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Rias said.

"You seem worried about something." Natsu said.

"When did he wake up?!" Issei yelled.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Rias said, but Natsu could tell she was lying.

 **Later that night.**

 **[ALELUIA!]** Daenerys screamed. **[I can finally sleep during the night again!]** After many pleading Daenerys was able to convince the girls to leave Natsu alone for tonight. **[It's been so long since the last time I slept during the night.]**

"Calm down will you." Natsu said siting on the bed.

 **[Something on your mind?]** Daenerys asked.

"It's about Rias." Natsu said. "I know for sure that something is wrong."

 **[What do you mean?]**

"I think she's hiding something and she doesn't want to tell anyone." Natsu said. A little after he said that a Magic Circle with the Gremory symbol appeared on the floor, and Rias came out of it.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu." She said before putting herself on top of him. "Sleep with me!"

 **{NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!}** Natsu heard Daenerys scream in his head.

"Say what now?" Natsu said thinking he heard wrong.

"Take my virginity! This is urgent!"

"Why is it urgent?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Rias said before she got off Natsu and started to undress herself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu yelled.

"You don't want me?" She asked.

"It's not that. But why are you doing this?"

"I considered many options." Rias said while now only wearing her white underwear. "But this is the only way." She said before walking closer Natsu again, who was still sitting on his bed.

"Way? What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked now trying to find a way to stop Rias before she does something that she might regret.

"I said that things like that don't matter right now." She said before putting herself on top of him.

'Daenerys! Any advice?!' Natsu asked mentally to Daenerys.

 **{SHUT UP! I'm trying to fall asleep before you guys start so that maybe I sleep thru it!}**

'I'm asking your help to stop her!'

 **{You're on your own partner.}**

'TRAITOR!'Natsu was so caught up on his conversation with Daenerys that he didn't notice that he was now lying on his bed with Rias siting on his lap taking her bra off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"It'll be harder to do it if I have my underwear on." Rias answered before managing to take her bra off.

'HOLY SHIT!' Natsu thought. "Rias you have to stop this!" He yelled however Rias didn't listen, instead she grabbed Natsu's hand and put it on her breast. 'They're soft. DAMMIT NATSU! CONSANTRATE!'

"See? I'm feeling really nervous." She said.

"I know I can feel your heart throbbing…I mean, YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Natsu said but the moment he said that a light appeared on the floor and when Natsu looked closer he saw it was a Magic Circle with the Gremory symbol on it.

"Looks like we were too late." Rias said. After she said that Grayfia came out of the Circle.

"G-Grayfia?!" Natsu yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came here to stop Ojou-Sama from doing this." Grayfia said.

'You could have come sooner.' Natsu thought.

 **{YEEEEEEEESSSS! My sleep night is safe!}** Daenerys yelled in Natsu's head.

'Is that all you care about?!'

"My chastity is mine. What's wrong with giving it to someone I want to?" Rias said.

Grayfia didn't answer. Instead she started to pick up Rias's clothes that were on the floor. "Regardless, you are the heiress to the Gremory family." Grayfia said before putting Rias jacket on Rias's back and walking closet to Natsu, who was still on his bed. "I'm sorry for Ojou-Sama's behavior Natsu-Sama." She said while bowing.

"Dammit Grayfia! How many times do I have to ask you not to call me Natsu-Sama! Just call me Natsu." Natsu said. Grayfia however didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Rias said. "I wasn't thinking clearly. Let's forget about this."

"O-Ok." Natsu said.

"Ojou-Sama, we better get going, Sirzechs-Sama and Lord Gremory-Sama are expecting you." Grayfia said, and for some reason she was avoiding making eye contact with Natsu.

"Very well." Rias said while walking closer to Grayfia. "Sorry for bothering you Natsu."

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said before both Rias and Grayfia left his room via Transportation Circle.

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu?" Kuroka called while opening his door. "Is everything alright? We heard screaming." She said entering his room along with Sayla and Raynare, Tiamat wasn't there because she had some business to take care of.

 **[That Gremory chick came here and asked Natsu to fuck her.]** Daenerys said.

"WHAT?!" The three girls yelled.

 **[I know right. She almost ruined my night to sleep.]**

"We didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking." Natsu said. "Grayfia appeared at the last minute."

"Grayfia was in here too?!" Kuroka yelled.

"Forget about it." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Natsu said before lying down on his bed, but the next thing he knew Sayla was clinging to his left arm, Raynare to his right and Kuroka was lying on top of him. "What are you girls doing?"

"We never said that we weren't going to sleep with you." Kuroka said.

"And one thing might lead to another and we might end up doing it." Raynare said.

"I thing that there's an 85% chance of it happening." Sayla said.

"Screw chances! Let's just do it!" Kuroka said before she started to make out with Natsu.

 **[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My sleeping night!]**

 **The next day After School.**

Natsu and the girls were decided to go to the Clubroom earlier and now the only ones in the room were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Grayfia, for some reason, Kuroka, Raynare, Sayla, and Natsu, who of course was sleeping on one of the couches.

"Hey all!" Issei said when he, Asia and Kiba entered room.

"Looks like everyone's here." Rias said while standing up from her seat on her desk.

"Ojou-Sama, should I talk to them?" Grayfia asked, Rias only lifted her hand to tell her it wasn't needed.

"The truth is…" Rias started but was interrupted when a red light started glowing in the room, when they looked at its source they saw a Magic Circle in the back of the room, soon after that a huge flame started on the circle and a person was visible on the middle.

"Phenex!" Kiba said.

"I haven't been to the Human Realm in a while." The man now identified as Phenex said. "I've come for you, Rias, my love."

"Who's this guy?" Issei asked.

"This is Raiser Phenex-Sama." Grayfia said. "A pure-blooded, upper-class Devil, and the third son of the Phenex family."

"Phenex family?" Issei asked.

"He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress." Grayfia said.

"Gremory family's heiress?" Issei asked. "Don't tell me?!"

"That is to say, he's engaged to Rias-Sama." Grayfia said.

"E-Engaged?!" Issei yelled.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu in his dreams.**

"Hey Daenerys." Natsu said while sitting next to an enormous Black Dragon who apparently was Daenerys.

 **[What?]**

"Can I ask you a question?"

 **[Sure, but make it quick, I'm trying to sleep.]**

"When you brought me to this world you said I could one day return to my home world, do you have any idea how long it is until I can go back?" Natsu said, shocking Daenerys a bit.

 **[You're telling me you want to go back to your world?]**

"Well, yes and no."

 **[Stop being confusing and just answer.]**

"I have a new life here and I don't want to throw it away, I at least want to go back just to tell everyone that I'm alive."

 **[I see. But what about those two back at your world?]**

"To be honest, I have no idea what to do. I would like for them to come with me but I can't imagine them leaving the Guild."

 **[I see. And to answer your question, I have no idea how to get you back to your world, and by the way, your "death" is in about five days from now.]**

"Say what?!" Natsu yelled. "How is that possible?! I think that we just got back from Tenro Island about a week ago!"

 **[Listen kid, your perception of time in that world is all fucked up from all the times you were in different times.]**

"What do you mean?"

 **[I mean that because of being stuck in time for seven years and for spending one day in the Celestial World you're time perception of that world is all messed up, when you said that you and the other were coming back from that Island, you were really getting back from the Grand Magical Games.]**

"Oh…"

 **[Now if you don't have any more questions, I'm going back to sleep.]**

"Do you smell smoke?"

 **Back in the real world.**

"I'm not going to bring my family down." Rias said to Phenex who was sitting on one of the couches. "I'm going to take a husband. But I will marry someone I want to be with."

"The entire Devil World struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded Devils, after the last war it made them a rarity." Phenex said. "Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good.

"My father, older brother, and the other family members are all rushing too much." Rias said. "I won't say it twice, Raiser. I'm not going to marry you!" She said before Phenex stood up and grabbed Rias's chin and came closer to her face.

"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family." Phenex said. "I cannot have you sully my honor." He said in a threating tone.

"Buchou!" Issei yelled.

"I'll take you back to the Underworld. Even if it means burning all of your servants to death."

"What smells like burnt chicken?" A voice was heard gaining everyone's attention, when they looked at its source they saw Natsu was waking up.

"So you finally woke up. Good your snoring was driving me insane." Phenex said.

"Who's this guy?" Natsu asked. "And why does he smell like a chicken that was left in an oven to long?"

"You dare speak that way to me?! A descendant of the great and mighty Phoenix!"

"The hell is Phoenix?" Natsu asked.

"It's a legendary bird." Raynare said.

"Is it tasty?" Natsu asked with a little drool starting to form in his mouth.

"You can't eat it." Kuroka said.

"Well that sucks." Whined Natsu.

"You can't eat it because a Phoenix is immortal." Sayla said.

"You, me, fight, now!" Natsu said to Phenex.

"Please, a mere low-class Devil like you can't even last a second against me."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Natsu yelled prepared to jump at him but was stopped by Grayfia.

"Please calm down." Grayfia said. "I will not permit a fight."

"When it's you, the mightiest Queen to say that, even I am scared."

"What a coward!" Natsu said, the next thing he knew he was frozen from the neck down. "DAMMIT GRAYFIA!"

"I knew you would try something if I didn't do this." Grayfia said. "And Sirzechs-Sama predicted that this might happen between you two." Grayfia said now looking at both Rias and Phenex. "So I have been charged to carry out last resort measures if no agreement is reached."

"Last resort?" Rias asked. "What are you talking about Grayfia?"

"I'm talking about a Rating Game between you and Phenex-Sama." Grayfia said.

"Rating Game? Where did I hear that before?" Natsu asked, still trapped in Ice.

"A Rating Game is a game that resembles Chess, where upper-class Devils fight using their servants." Kiba said.

"Wait, so you're saying it's an all-out battle?" Natsu asked receiving a nod from Kiba. "Now I really have to get out of this ice!"

"I've played the game many times and won many times as well." Phenex said. "You're not even an official qualified player, let alone have any experience."

"Originally, only seasoned Devils were allowed to participate in a Rating Game." Akeno said.

"Then she's at a real disadvantage!" Issei said.

"It's getting worse." Koneko said.

"Rias, just to make sure are these all your servants?" Phenex asked.

"All except that pink haired guy and the three girls over there." Rias said.

"It's salmon!" Natsu yelled while still trying to free himself from Grayfia's Ice, 'Damn Gray's Ice is nothing compared with hers.'

When Phenex heard Rias's answer he started to laugh and snapped his fingers, when he did so another Magic Circle appeared on the ground and from it came fifteen girls. "I have fifteen. In other words, a full set of pieces."

"Beauties!" Issei said "Fifteen beautiful girls?! Unbelievable!" He said before starting to cry. "What a true man!"

"H-Hey Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me."

"Forming a harem is his dream." Rias said.

"That's creepy." A small girl with blond hair said.

'That girl smells like that Razer Phonix guy, maybe they're related.' Natsu thought.

"Oh, I see." Phenex said. "Yubelluna!" He called.

"Yes, Raiser-Sama." A woman with purple hair said walking closer to Phenex. When she got close to him Phenex started to make out with her, when Rias saw that she started to make an angry face that no one in that room had ever seen her do. When they finished Phenex grabbed her from behind and started groping her.

"You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp." Phenex said.

"Shut up!" Issei yelled. "I can tell you'll flirt with other girls even after marrying Buchou! You promiscuous chicken shit!"

"Don't you know your place?" Phenex asked.

"I don't care!"

"Issei stop this!" Rias order him.

"That was all Yubelluna, go back to the others." Phenex ordered. Yubelluna immediately went back to the others, but Natsu was the only one that saw the look on her face that told that she felt horrible, like she was an object of some kind, she felt used.

'Don't tell me… She's doing this against her will. Why would she do it? Why doesn't she fight back?' Natsu thought before remembering what happened with Kuroka. 'Right, she might become a stray. But still I can't just stand here doing nothing! I have to help her!' Natsu thought with a mixture of determination and rage and unconsciously started to release his magic and started to melt the ice around him.

"This fight will be the easiest I ever had." Phenex said before he and the others sensed a mixture of heat and a lot of energy, when they looked at its source they saw Natsu had successfully melt the Ice surprising everyone in the room especially Phenex and Grayfia. Phenex was surprised because not even he could melt the strongest Queens ice and Grayfia was surprised because no one besides Sirzechs has ever melted her ice successfully, Natsu also notice that Yubelluna started to look at him, what he didn't see was the hopeful expression on her face.

"They will win." Natsu said. "I'll make sure they do." He said with a serious tone that no one has ever heard him use.

"Fine then." Phenex said. "They have ten days before our fight. You have a lot of work to do." He said mockingly.

"I'll make sure that you lose and I'll make you eat those words." Natsu said.

"How scary." Mocked Phenex.

"That's enough from both of you." Grayfia said. "I'll make sure that Sirzechs-Sama knows about this and gets things ready." When she said that Phenex walked back to his peerage.

"Raiser." Rias said. "I swear that I'll blast you away!"

"I'm looking forward for it, Rias, my love." Phenex said. "We'll meet again for the game, then." He said before a giant flame appeared again surrounding Phenex and his peerage and when it died down they were gone.

"You better know what you're doing Natsu." Rias said after Phenex and Grayfia left.

"Don't worry." Natsu said. "I'll make sure that you guys win, the next ten days will be hell for you guys."

"W-What do mean?" Asia asked, a little afraid with the look on Natsu's face.

"I'm very strict when it comes to training." Natsu said. "Rias, do you know any secluded place we can use to train?"

"I'll take care of it." Rias answered.

"Ok then, everyone, be ready tomorrow morning." Natsu said. "That includes you three." Natsu said while looking at Kuroka, Raynare and Sayla.

"We have to go to?!" Raynare asked.

"Yeah, I'll take this opportunity to really see what you girls are really able to do."

 **The next day.**

"Come on, Issei." Rias said while they were walking up a mountain and Issei was caring a big bag on his back. "Hurry up!"

"U-Um, should I help him carry the bags?" Asia asked.

"It's alright." Rias said. "He has to be able to handle this."

"I'm going on ahead." Kiba said while passing by Issei while carrying a bag about the same size as Issei's.

"Damn you for showing of how easy you have it!" Issei said.

"Pardon me." Koneko said while passing by Issei while carrying a bag that was about ten times bigger than Issei's.

"I give up!" Issei said.

"What's the matter Issei?" Natsu asked from behind him. When Issei locked back he saw Natsu with a bag as big as Koneko's on his back.

"What the hell?!" Issei yelled.

"Hey, as anyone seen Kuroka and the others?" Natsu asked.

"We're up here!" Kuroka said. When Natsu heard that he looked up in the direction of her voice and saw that they were on top of his bag.

"When did you get there?!" Natsu asked.

"At the base of the mountain." Raynare said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"We weren't in the mood to climb up." Kuroka said.

"Since we're still half way up the mountain, I'll give you girls two options." Natsu said. "The first is you come down and walk on your own. The second is that you stay there and see what happens later."

"We'll take the second." Raynare said.

"Your funeral." Natsu said before he started to run up the mountain and easily passed by the others.

"SLOW DOWN!" Kuroka yelled.

"I warned you!" Natsu said.

"I'm starting to get afraid from his training." Rias said when Natsu was no longer visible.

 **A few hours later.**

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Asia said when she and the others reached the top.

"You guys are finally here." Natsu said while he and the other girls, who seemed to be out of breath, were sitting by a tree.

"Why do they look so tired?" Issei asked. "Weren't you the one that ran up the mountain with them on your back?"

"Believe me. Trying not to fall was harder than climbing up the mountain." Kuroka said.

"Since you guys are finally here I'll be taking my leave." Natsu said walking in the direction of the forest.

"Where you going? Didn't you say you would help us train?" Rias asked.

"I'll help you guys." Natsu said. "But today I'm going to train by myself, and the remaining days I'll train you guys." He said before disappearing in the forest.

"Well, start our training then." Rias said.

"Already?!" Issei asked. "Just as I thought, you're a monster Buchou!"

"No, I'm a Devil.

 **Somewhere else in the forest.**

"This seems like a good place." Natsu said when he reached a place without many trees in the forest. "No one seems to be around." He said while sniffing the air to see if he gets any scents.

 **[Looks like we're alone.]** Daenerys said.

"Perfect, I don't have to worry about holding back." Natsu said as he started releasing his magic, when he did the grass around his feet started to burn.

 **[Are you going to train** _ **Dragon Soul**_ **?]** Daenerys asked.

"It's been a while since the last time I used it. So I think this is a great opportunity."

 **[Remember, the last time you used it you were fighting against Tannin and you gave him a beating, sure he beat you back but not as much, but it was still funny as hell!]** Daenerys said while laughing.

"Here it goes then." Natsu said as he started to release even more magic. " _ **Dragon Soul!**_ " Natsu said before getting consumed in flames, when they died down Natsu was in his _**Dragon Soul**_ form, in other words his most of his skin had turned in to red scales, his hand and feet had turned into Dragon claw the spiked in his elbows were back, he once again had two horns, that were pointing up, in his head, his Dragon like wings were now bigger and his tail was there, and to finish his eyes had turned black with red slits.

 **A few hours later.**

"I think that's enough." Natsu said before dispelling the _**Dragon Soul.**_ "Dammit! My clothes are ruined again!" Natsu said when he saw that the only intact piece of clothing was his pants, and they were filled with holes, and his scarf.

 **[I think you went a little too far.]** Daenerys said, when he said that Natsu looked around and he saw that most of the vegetation around him was burned, and the floor was filled with craters.

"You think so? I've done worse." Natsu said. "Now let's go back, it's starting to get late and I'm hungry!" Natsu said walking back to the others, but suddenly he stopped. "I know you're there! Show yourself!" Natsu said. Soon after he said that a person came out of the shadows. "You're Yubelluna right?"

"Yes." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I came here to ask for your help!" Yubelluna said, and from the look on her face Natsu could tell she wasn't lying.

"My help? Why would you need my help?"

"I want you to make sure that they can defeat Phenex-Sama!"

"Isn't he your King?" Natsu asked. "Shouldn't you want him to win?"

"No. I want him to lose! So that maybe I can get a chance to leave his peerage without having to become a stray!" Yubelluna said.

"If you feel like that then why did you join his peerage in the first place?" Natsu asked.

"Like Lucifer has the Lucifuge, the Phenex family has a side family that serves them through history, in other words, my family."

"So you were saying you were made his Queen without being able to refuse?" Natsu asked, Yubelluna didn't say anything but instead just nodded. "Alright, I promise you that I'll do everything I can to help you."

"R-Really?" Yubelluna asked not believing that he would just accept without asking anything in return.

"Of course." Natsu said. "But you have to something for me."

"A-And what is that?" She asked, thinking that he would want to do it with her.

"Fight with all you got." Natsu said while doing his toothy grin.

"What?"

"I want you to fight seriously during the Rating Game."

"Why?"

"There are two reasons." Natsu said. "I don't like when people hold back in serious fights, and that Burned Chicken might know something's up if you suddenly lose."

"Very well then." Yubelluna said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back." Natsu said walking away leaving Yubelluna alone.

 **Back at the House.**

Everyone has already finished training and were now sitting at a table filled with food.

"Hey everyone I'm back." Natsu said walking in to the Dining room. "Look at all of this food!" He said before running to his seat.

"What happened to your clothes?" Raynare asked when she noticed that Natsu was half naked.

"They got destroyed during my training." Natsu said while stuffing his mouth with food.

"What kind of training were you doing to end up like that?" Akeno asked.

"Intense training." Was the only answer he gave before focusing on his meal.

"Good thing Issei and Asia made all this food." Rias said while the others agreed before they resumed eating.

"Ok, since we finished eating, let's take a bath." Rias said standing up.

"A bath?!" Issei yelled.

"Oh, Issei are you planning to peek on us bathing?" Rias said. "Want to go in together with us? I won't mind. How about you Akeno?"

"I want to try washing a guy's back." Akeno said while giggling.

"Asia, you won't object to bathing with your beloved, will you?" Rias asked. Asia only nodded. "Koneko?"

"Don't want to." Koneko said.

"And you three?" Rias asked.

"No way in hell!" They said simultaneously.

"They have the majority." Rias said. "Never mind, then." When she said those words Issei fell back. "Too bad."

"If you peek, I'll hate you." Koneko said.

"What about you Natsu? Want to go with us?" Kuroka asked. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if it's you."

"He's not a pervert like him." Koneko said.

"Apparently no one minds if Natsu goes with us." Rias said, liking the idea of seeing how Natsu looks like.

"That unfair!" Issei yelled.

"No thanks." Natsu said. "I've already had my share of baths with girls back in Fairy Tail."

"Say what?" Raynare asked.

"I bathed with Erza until I was at least fourteen." Natsu said.

"FOURTEEM?!"

"One question, how hot is that Erza chick?" Issei asked.

"Erza Scarlet, one of the two strongest females of Fairy Tail, she's also one of the most beautiful girls in Fairy Tail, she's known as Titania, the Queen of the Fairies." Sayla said.

"Oh, there was also a time that Mira joined us." Natsu said.

"And who is she?" Raynare asked a little annoyed.

"Mirajane Strauss, the other strongest female of Fairy Tail, she, like Erza, is one of the most beautiful girls in his Guild, she's also Fairy Tail's cover girl."

"I don't want to know anymore." Kuroka said.

"But there are more girls that used to spent time to Natsu.

"WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Both Kuroka and Raynare yelled.

 **The next day.**

Everyone was sitting at a table hearing Rias history lesson. "Asia because you were a nun, please tell us what you know."

"O-Ok" Asia said, after that she taught them the things she knew about exorcism, and ending with her trying to read the bible.

"I have a question." Natsu said. "Aren't we going to train?" Natsu asked.

"We are training." Rias said. "We're training our knowledge."

"You're kidding right?" Natsu asked.

"No."

"I'm starting to think you guys are screwed." Natsu said.

"SHUT UP!" Rias yelled.

 **That Night.**

"That midnight snack hit the spot." Natsu said while leaving the kitchen.

"Natsu?" Rias said while coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Rias." Natsu said. "What are you doing at this hour?"

"Perfect timing." Rias said "Let's have a talk." After she said that she and Natsu went to stone gazebo that was next to the mansion.

"Is that about war strategy?" Natsu asked when he noticed that Rias was carrying a book.

"Yes, but to be honest, playing it by the book only offers a bit of consolation." Rias said.

"Don't worry." Natsu said. "You guys are going to win."

"But this time we're up against Phenex." Rias said. "I'm sure you heard of it. A sacred beast said to be an immortal bird. And although they're demons, his family shares the name with this sacred beast. On top of that, they're a Great Marquis family considered elite even among the 72 Keys. He also shares the sacred beast's power, immortality."

"What is he Zeref?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"Even if you hurt him, he'll regenerate instantly. His game record shows eight wins and two losses." Rias said.

"So it's possible to defeat him." Natsu said.

"Those two losses were against an allied family. He lost on purpose." Rias said.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"For what?" Rias asked.

"I spoke up against Raller back then, forcing you into this fight." Natsu said messing up Phenex's name.

"Actually, that was rather helpful. We could cut to the chase afterward." Rias said. "My father has set up this game in advance, knowing I will probably lose."

"Why are you so opposed to the engagement?" Natsu asked.

"I'm the daughter of the Gremory house. I've never treated as an individual. I'm always Rias Gremory. The name Gremory follows me everywhere. Although I am proud of my house, when it comes to finding a life partner, I want someone who loves me. Not as daughter of the Gremory family, but as Rias. They may be conflicted ideas, but I still hold on to this small dream."

"I'd love you regardless of your rank and name. I might not be too knowledgeable about your family or the social hierarchy of Devils. But since the day I met you until now I've never seen you our thought of as anyone besides Rias." Natsu said making Rias start to blush a little. "Did I say something weird?" He said when he noticed the look on Rias's face.

"Not at all." Rias said. "Anyway, let's try to win this battle. Now come on we still have to train tomorrow so we better go to bed."

 **About a week later.**

"Issei, use your Boosted Gear!" Rias said.

"But you said I couldn't use it during this camp."

"Without my permission." Rias said. "Can you be his opponent, Yuuto?"

"Of course Buchou." Kiba said. "I won't go easy on you!" He said putting himself in a fighting stance.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei yelled summoning his Sacred Gear.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Try again!" Rias ordered.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Once more!"

 **[BOOST!]**

"Still not enough!"

Issei continued to Boost until he Boosted for the twelfth time.

"He powered up twelve times." Akeno said.

"Stop." Rias said. "Do you see now? You wouldn't have been able to handle so many boosts before this camp. That's the result of your training."

"I see!"

"Begin!

"Let's go! Boosted Gear!"

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

"Issei, unleash your magic!" Rias said, and Issei did exactly that and formed a small red orb on his palm.

"I still fail!" Issei said.

"Shoot!" Rias said.

Kiba started to charge at Issei and Issei punched the orb and created a powerful beam that destroyed part of a mountain top.

"Ara Ara."

"The mountain…" Koneko was going to say.

"… Was leveled to the ground." Asia finished.

Issei then started to faint and Asia ran up to him to see if he was alright. "Looks like he used all his energy." Rias said. "Yuuto, how was he?"

"Well, I really was surprised," Kiba said. "That was a powerful attack."

"Issei, you will be a decisive factor in the game" Rias said.

"Really?" Natsu asked. "No mean to offend but in my world that's considered what? A middle-class attack?"

"Come on Natsu, people in your world can't be that strong." Rias said.

"He's not lying." Sayla said. "There are hundreds maybe thousands of Mages that are able to surpass that attack."

"People from that world are scary." Asia said.

"They really are fearsome." Rias said.

 **The day of the Game.**

Here it was, the day of the Rating Game between Rias and Phenex, they were all in the Clubroom waiting for the Game to start. Kiba was readying his swors, Koneko was putting on a pair of fingerless gloves, Akeno was just drinking a cup of tea and so was Rias, Issei and Asia were just sitting there waiting for the time to pass and Natsu and the girls were also there.

"Excuse us." Sona said as she and her Queen walked in the room.

"Good evening, Sona." Rias said from her seat behind her desk.

"What are they doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Rating Games are broadcasted to members of both families." Rias said. "They are responsible for it."

"I volunteered for the task." Sona said. "It's your first game, after all."

Soon after that a Gremory Magic Circle appeared on the ground and Grayfia appeared. "Everyone, are you prepared?" She asked.

"Yes, anytime." Rias answered.

"When it's about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield."

"Battlefield?" Issei asked.

"It's disposed of after each game, so you can run wild all you want." Akeno said.

"The more you guys talk about it, the more I want participate in one." Natsu said.

"I'll be going back to the Student Council room to manage the broadcast." Sona said. "I wish you the best of luck, Rias." She said before walking out of the room along with her Queen.

"By the way, the Demon Lord Lucifer will be watching this fight as well." Grayfia said.

"I see." Rias said. "Onii-San is also going to watch."

"It's about time." Grayfia said when a Magic Circle appeared on the floor.

"Let's go!" Rias said.

"Good luck you guys. We'll be watching from here so you better win." Natsu said when Rias and her peerage were in the Circle.

"We will." Rias said before she and the others started to disappear one by one to the fight that will change Rias's future.

 **End of chapter 11.**


	12. The Dragon and the Phoenix Part Two

**Chapter 12: The Dragon and the Phoenix Part Two**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu]** – Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu}** – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _ **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul**_ – Attack/Power

 ***Sound***

* * *

 **Clubroom a few minutes before the Rating Game.**

"Do you think they'll win, Nya?" Kuroka asked.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea. But I know that they won't quit until they win." Natsu said.

"After the training that you put them through, I think they'll manage themselves." Raynare said.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Tiamat asked teleporting in to the room.

"Hey Tiamat." Natsu said. "They're about to start any minute now." He said, while Tiamat sat next to Sayla, who was sitting at Natsu' right, Raynare at his left and Kuroka using his lap as his seat.

 **[It's time.]** Daenerys said, when he noticed that both Issei and Koneko started to make a run for the Gym.

Issei and Koneko have just reached the inside of the Gym, where there were four of Phenex's Peerage members waiting for them. They introduced themselves, being a girl with black hair and wearing a Chinese Dress, Xuelan, a Rook, a girl with blue hair and a staff called Mira, a Pawn, and two green haired twins wearing sports gear, Il and Nel, both of them Pawns. Koneko started fighting the Rook while Issei fought the three Pawns.

"GO SHIRONE!" Kuroka yelled.

"You know she can't hear you right?" Sayla asked but was ignored because Kuroka continues to cheer.

Koneko was fighting on par with the Rook, while Issei was running away from the twins, who were running after him while carrying Chainsaws. He ran for a while until he managed to touch the Three Pawns.

"Take this! My special technique! _**Dress Break!**_ "He yelled snapping his fingers. When he did it, the three girls clothes were suddenly destroyed, leaving them naked.

"D-Di-Did he just did what I think he did?" Natsu asked. He and the girls were completely stunned from what they just saw.

 **[Now seriously! With millions of techniques there are still to be invented, HE DOES THAT!]**

"Pervert." The girls said simultaneously.

"Wasn't this televised to the entire Underworld?" Natsu asked.

 **[Holy shit! I can't wait to see Ddraig's reaction when he hears the names people are going to call him!]** Daenerys said while laughing.

"Hey, why are they running?" Raynare asked when she noticed that Koneko and Issei started to run out of the Gym without defeating them. However, her question was answered when a huge Lightning bolt hit the Gym completely destroying it.

[Raiser-Sama's three Pawns and a Rook,retired.] Grayfia announced.

'Holy shit… Akeno's lightning is as strong as Laxus's…'

Koneko and Issei were now walking towards their next destination, well, more like Koneko was repulsed by Issei and walked away from him but he followed. He never reached her because an explosion suddenly hit Koneko, that came from Phenex's Queen, Yubelluna.

"SHIRONE!" Kuroka yelled. "That Bitch!"

'I know I told her not to hold back, but still, attacking someone from the back is something I do not approve.' Natsu thought.

[Rias-Sama Rook,retired.] Grayfia said.

Issei got ready to fight her but was interrupted by Akeno who she would fight her.

Issei ran to his destination to meet up with Kiba until he heard Grayfia again.

[Raiser-Sama's three Pawns, retired.]

Soon after that Issei found Kiba and they continued running until they came across one of Phenex's Knight's, Kalarmine. Kiba strted fighting her and the next thing Issei knew, he was surrounded by six girls, being one of them, Phenex's Bishop, Ravel Phenex, who said she wouldn't fight, but instead a girl with brown hair and a mask that covered half her face, Isabella, a Rook, started moving closer to him and started throwing punches, which he managed to dodge. While they were fighting, Rias and Asia where on the School's rooftop fighting against Raiser.

Kiba continued fighting with Kalarmine while Issei continued to boost, until his Sacred Gear transformed, giving him the ability to transfer his power to Kiba who was able to create hundreds of swords on the ground, successfully hitting almost everyone.

[Raiser-Sama's three Pawns, two Knights, Rook and Bishop, retired]

 **[Looks like he's getting better with his Sacred Gear.]**

[Rias-Sama's Queen, retired.]

"WHAT?!" Natsu and the girls yelled.

"Yubelluna managed to defeat her!" Raynare said.

'… telling her to go all out seems to have been a bad idea right now…' Natsu thought.

 **{But it's for the best, if she held back that Phoenix guy would know something's wrong.}**

"I can't believe this… Akeno-San was defeated." Issei said, before he heard an explosion. "Kiba!" Issei yelled.

"Take." Yubelluna said. 'I'm sorry Natsu-San, but they are no match for Raiser-Sama…' She thought seeing her chances of freedom fading away.

[Rias-Sama's Knight, retired.]

"This isn't looking good, Nya" Kuroka said.

"The only ones left are Rias, Issei and Asia." Sayla said.

"They'll need a miracle to win." Raynare said.

"Well… That Mairer Phetes guy also just has his Queen and Bishop." Natsu said messing up Phenex's name.

"But they have Phoenix tears. It allows them to heal themselves, giving them an advantage." Tiamat said.

"Isn't that cheating?!" Natsu asked.

"Not really, Rias also has Asia, who as the ability to heal people." Kuroka said.

Issei reached the Rooftop to fight along Rias and Asia against Phenex and his Queen. Rias fought with all she had but eventually, Phenex got the best of her and Issei got injured and Asia lost consciousness, but didn't retire. Issei then charged at Phenex trying to Boost but failed and fell to a lower part of the roof.

 **[He can't boost anymore.]** Daenerys said.

Rias then started throwing Spheres made from her _**Power of Destruction**_ at Phenex, but didn't do much damage because he would just regenerate. Issei the slowly got up saying that he could still fight but was soon attacked by Phenex who was sick of Issei.

"Issei step back!" Rias pleaded, watching Phenex attack Issei, who wasn't backing down. "Issei! Obey my order! Please step back!" She pleaded again.

"You annoy me!" Phenex said, grabbing Issei's hair with one hand and setting his other on fire.

"Please stop, Raiser!" Rias said grabbing Phenex and putting herself between them. "I lost. I resign." She said while crying.

"Checkmate." Phenex said.

[Rias-Sama's resignation confirmed.] Grayfia said. [Raiser Phenex-Sama wins this game.]

"T-They lost…" Raynare said.

"I can't believe this…" Kuroka said. "After everything, they still couldn't win."

Natsu was silent, his hair was covering his eyes. He unconsciously started to release his magic startling the others. "He made her cry…" Natsu said quietly.

 **[SHIT! Girls run! Tiamat! Pin him down and don't let him go!]** Daenerys yelled.

"He made her cry!" Natsu yelled but was soon on the ground because of Tiamat, Natsu was lying face down with Tiamat on top of him.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Tiamat yelled.

"NO!" He yelled. "I'm going to kick his ass!" He yelled again, slowly managing to get up.

"What the?! Girls help out here!" Tiamat yelled. They did exactly that and also got in top of him.

"GET OFF ME! I'M GOING!"

"Natsu! Please stop!" Kuroka yelled.

"NO!" He yelled not noticing the Magic Circle appearing on the ground close to them. "I'M GOING TO SAVE RIAS! I'M NOT LET…" He said before falling unconsciousness.

"He fell asleep?!" Raynare yelled.

"I made it in time." Grayfia said. "Don't worry I only used a Sleep Spell on him. He'll wake up tomorrow." She said. "And when he does it will probably to late for him to do anything to stop the wedding."

"It's for the best." Tiamat said.

 **The Next Day.**

"RIAS!" Natsu yelled getting up. "When did I get home?"

 **[After your little anger explosion back at the Clubhouse, Grayfia put a sleeping Spell on you and you've been asleep for almost a day.]**

"So it really happened…" Natsu said.

 **[If you want to go save her, I won't stop you.]** Daenerys said. **[You can even show me to the World if you need.]** Daenerys said surprising Natsu.

"A-Are you sure? You always made sure that no one knew about you."

 **[I'm also a Dragon.]** Daenerys said. **[I know how tough it is not getting your mate, so, I'll help you in every way I can.]**

"Daenerys…" Natsu said. "Alright! Let's go save Rias! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, running downstairs.

"Natsu? You're already awake." Kuroka said. "Where are you going?" She asked, when she noticed he was walking towards the door.

"I'm going to save Rias." He said.

"Are you crazy?!" Raynare asked.

"I have to agree with them Natsu-Sama. It's not a good idea to go and stop a wedding filled with Devils, especially if one of those Devils is the Strongest Maou.

 **[Believe me, that will make him want to go even more.]** Daenerys said. **[The only problem we have is, we don't know where the wedding is.]**

"I can help with that." A voice said. When they looked at its source they saw Grayfia.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Sirzechs-Sama wants you to go to the wedding." She said handing him a piece of paper.

"A Magic Circle?"

"You can teleport to the party using this." Grayfia said. ""If you want to take my sister back, then raid the place." Was what Sirzechs-Sama said when he handed this to me."

"Thank you so much, Grayfia!" Natsu said giving Grayfia a huge hug.

"Y-You're welcome." She said with a blush on her face. "I better get going now." She said and immediately left the house via teleportation Circle.

"Well, that solves that problem." Natsu said. "You ready Daenerys?"

 **[You'd go even if I wasn't.]**

"True."

"Natsu are you sure this is a good idea?" Kuroka asked.

"At least let us go with you." Sayla said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Natsu said before preparing the Circle and teleporting away.

 **Underworld.**

"Dammit! I can't believe that Buchou is going to marry that prick and we can't do anything!" Issei said. He and the other members of Rias's peerage were currently at Rias and Raiser's engagement party.

"She told us not to do anything." Asia said with a sad tone.

"But why wasn't Natsu and the others invited? There's no way that he would just stand down and do nothing." Issie said.

"That's the reason he isn't here. Raiser-Sama wanted to make sure that nothing would stop this wedding." Akeno said.

"But we also believe thar it's not over quite yet." Kiba said.

"It's not over." Koneko ensured.

There was suddenly a fire and Raiser came out of it. "Fable nobles of the Underworld! The Phenex family is honored by your attendance tonight!" Phenex said. "We invited you all to share the historic moment in which I, Raiser Phenex and the heiress of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory formally announce our intent to marry each other! Without further ado, let me introduce my empress, Rias Gremory!" He said before a Gremory Circle appeared reveling in a Wedding Dress.

 ***Boom***

The moment she appeared the doors were blown open and some of the entrance was on fire.

"Natsu!" Rias yelled, when she saw that the person responsible for that was none other than Natsu.

"Rias!"

"How dare you break in? Seize him!" Phenex ordered. When he did so, a few guards appeared prepared to fight Natsu, but Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Issei stopped them.

"Natsu-Kun, let us handle this guys." Kiba said, freezing some of the guards with his ice sword.

"You're late." Koneko said, kicking some guards away.

"Next time do a less flashy entrance." Issei said, punching a guard with his Boosted Gear.

"Ara Ara, you're finally here." Akeno said, throwing lighting at the guards that were behind Natsu.

"What's going on?" One of the Devils asked.

"Rias-Dono, what's happening?" Another Devil asked.

"A little entertainment I prepared."

"Onii-Sama?" Rias yelled when she saw her older brother, along with Grayfia, standing behind him.

"Sirzechs-Sama, what do you mean by entertainment?" Phenex asked.

"Raiser-Kun, the Rating Game was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was unexperienced and had half the piece, it was a bit…" Sirzechs said.

"You have complains about the fight?" Phenex asked.

"Not at all. The Rating Game itself would become meaningless if I did." Sirzechs said. "Not to mention, considering the circumstances involved this time, my old family would be dishonored." He said. "I wanted something flashy for my little sister's engagement party. And that's why he's here." He said looking at Natsu. "Dragon versus Phoenix. You two squaring off would make the party exciting, wouldn't it?"

"So? Are fighting or what?" Natsu asked. "I want to kick your ass as soon as possible." He said, after he said that almost all of the Devils started to laugh at him, but no one more than Raiser.

"Beat him up? That a great joke!" One of the Devils said while laughing.

"He'll be turned to ashes before he lands a hit!" Another one said.

"You guys have one hour to prepare before the arena is ready." Sirzechs said, ignoring the Devils laughter. 'I can't wait to see the look on their faces.' He though.

"Very well, you'll be my last flame before I settle down as married man." Phenex said.

"Natsu, what do you want as reward for winning?" Sirzechs asked.

"Sirzechs-Sama, no need to reward a mere Low-Class Devil!" A Devil said.

"He is a Devil nonetheless." Sirzechs said. 'An Ultimate-Class Devil.' He thought. "We're asking him for a favor, so we must reward him with fair compensation. What do you desire?"

"I want you to give Rias back!" Natsu said

 **Some minutes later, with Natsu in a locker room.**

"Natsu-Sama, is there anything you might need for the fight?" Grayfia asked.

"Actually, I have a question." Natsu said.

"What?"

"How fast can you make Fire Proof clothes?"

 **One hour later at the arena.**

Phenex was now in the arena waiting for Natsu.

"Don't tell me he got scared and ran away." Phenex said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You wish!" Came Natsu's voice. Natsu appeared in the arena wearing a pair of black sandals, white baggy pants that reached his knees, an opened vest that showed his chest and abs, with his white scarf around his neck, like always.

"Interesting clothes you have there." Phenex said. "Did want to dress in weird clothes when you get defeated?" He asked with a smirk.

"This is what I used to wear back home." Natsu said. "It feels more comfortable to fight if I'm wearing this."

"Then, begin." Sirzechs-Sama.

The moment the fight started, Phenex threw a ball of fire at Natsu, causing a huge explosion, that coated the area around Natsu on fire.

"He didn't even last a second!" Phenex yelled while laughing. But stopped when he heard a noise coming from inside the flame. When he saw what it was, he and the hole Underworld, that was watching, were speechless, they saw Natsu in the middle of the fire, without a scratch, eating the fire. "What the hell?!"

"Good thing I asked Grayfia for Fire proof cloths." Natsu said. "But I got to say, I thought you flames would taste better, but they're too bitter." Natsu said. "But looking at you, it explains that."

"You bastard! How do you survive my flames?!"

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer! Fire won't work on me!" Natsu said before charging at Phenex and punching him, with his fist covered in fire, right on the face, sending flying a few feet.

"That was a strong attack, I'll give you that." Phenex said. "But bad for you, fire also doesn't work on me!" He said before charging at Natsu, who evaded his attack, by bringing out his wings and flying up. "No use!" Phenex said, also bringing out his fire wings and following Natsu, managing to hit him and make him crash to the ground.

 **At the viewing stands with Rias and the others.**

"This is bad for Natsu." Sirzechs said.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"They're on a loop." Sirzechs said. "Natsu attacks Raiser, Raiser regenerates and attacks Natsu, Natsu eats the fire and gets his energy back, and he attacks Raiser again."

"Don't worry. Natsu still has some tricks up his sleeve." A voice said behind them.

"Tiamat! What are you doing here?" Sirzechs asked.

"What? Is it wrong for me to want to see my Master fight?"

"Master?" Sirzechs asked.

"She's Natsu's familiar." Rias said,

"WHAT?!" Sirzechs yelled.

"Don't worry Rias." Tiamat said. "Natsu's going to win. He did fight on par with me."

"HE WHAT?!" Sirzechs yelled again.

 **Back to the fight.**

Natsu was already filling the damage Raiser done on him, he might not be affected by fire, but he's still affected by his punches and kicks when he attacks.

 **{Natsu what are you doing? Fight seriously!}**

'Wait for a while! I still a thing to do!' Natsu thought, stopping his attacks.

"What? Are you quitting?" Phenex asked.

"No. I just remembered that there is something I want after I win." Natsu said.

"And what might that be?" Phenex asked, not believing for a second that Natsu would win.

"Your Queen, Yubelluna! I want you to release her from your peerage!" Natsu yelled.

"I get it now. So that's why she was acting strange during the Rating Game, she asked you to help her out." Phenex said while smirking. "Very well, but if you lose I get the three girls that are on your peerage!" He said. "I don't think I ever tried it with a Demon, a Fallen, and a pure Nekoshou before."

Natsu was quiet for a while thinking what he should do. "Alright!"

 **At Natsu's house.**

"What is that idiot doing?!" Kuroka yelled. She, Raynare and Sayla, were all siting on a couch watching the fight. "I swear that even if he wins, he won't get any for a year!"

"We know you're lying." Raynare said. "You won't be able to handle a year."

"Ok, a month then!"

"That's still too much for you." Sayla said.

"Oh for fucks sake! A week!"

"Good. Then I and Sayla will have Natsu all for our self's for a week." Raynare said.

"The hell you are!"

 **Back at the fight.**

"I can't wait." Phenex said. "What should I do with those bitches first? Well, I know what to do, but what should I do next? Maybe I should sell them? Yeah, that's a good idea. Then there's that bitch Yubelluna, maybe I should just dump her in the streets, and watch as the Bomb Queen gets raped! And then there's Rias, I'm going to have a good time with her!" He said while laughing.

Natsu was pissed with the words he just said. He was standing still, his hair shadowing his eyes, and started releasing his magic power.

"Raiser screwed up." Tiamat said from the stands. "The last thing you want to do is threaten a Dragon's mate."

"That's the last drop." Natsu said as lightning started to spark around him. _**"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"**_ Natsu shouted as Flames and Lightning started to cover his body.

"There it is." Tiamat said while smirking because of the Devils reaction.

"W-WHAT?!" Phenex yelled while stepping back because of the Magical Energy that Natsu was releasing. "M-Monster!" He yelled when he saw two red glowing eyes from inside the fire and lightning.

" _ **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"**_ "Natsu shouted, releasing a torrent of Fire and Lightning at Phenex, who managed to avoid it, except for his left leg and arm that were caught by the attack and were completely obliterated them. When they were regenerated, Phenex looked back, only to freeze when he saw that the entire wall that was behind him was gone.

"W-What the hell are you?!" Phenex Yelled, looking back at Natsu, only to almost piss himself when he saw that Natsu was already face to face with him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! A Fairy Tail Mage!" He Yelled before punching Phenex on the face. _**"Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ He yelled, making Phenex fly towards a wall and crashing.

'What the hell?!' Phenex thought. 'Is this the power of a Dragon?' He thought before flying toward the sky. 'I have to run!'

Natsu flew after him, and in a blink on an eye he was already flying over Phenex. "Daenerys! Now!"

 **[Very Well!]** Daenerys yelled surprising all the Devils that were watching his fight.

" _ **Lightning Flame Dragon's Meteor Claw!"**_ Natsu yelled, preparing to kick Phenex on the face.

 _ **[50XGRAVITY!]**_ Daenerys yelled. The moment Natsu's leg made contact with Phenex, he went crashing down with immense speeds, even the best knights that were watching were astonished by such speed, making it look like he really was a meteor falling to the ground. Phenex crashed to the ground creating a huge crater, he tried to get up but fell to his knees vomiting blood.

"What the hell was that?!" Phenex yelled.

"That is Daenerys, the Third Heavenly Dragon!" Natsu yelled.

"D-Daenerys!" Sirzechs yelled.

"Onii-Sama, who's Daenerys?"

 **[Daenerys, the Black Emperor Dragon, the forgotten Heavenly Dragon!]** DDraig said from Issei's Sacred Gear. **[While my destiny is to fight the White one, Daenerys job is to stop us. But he never did it because God made sure that no one in this world was strong enough to hold him. He is the first ever Kuroryuukou!]** Ddraig said.

"I only heard rumors about him. I thought that he was just a Legend." Sirzechs said.

"Time to finish this." Natsu said. _**"With a Flame on the right hand… And lightning on the left hand… When you combined the flames together… Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**_ Natsu yelled releasing an enormous sphere of fire and lightning at Sirzechs. When it hit the entire Arena was in ruins. The Devils that were watching were speechless, the ones that made fun of him were starting to fear for their lives.

When Natsu landed he looked around the destroyed arena.

 **[You went overboard again.]**

"Tell me something new." Natsu said looking around and seeing Phenex slowly getting up, an expression filled with fear on his face. "You're still conscious." Natsu said walking closer to him, making Phenex start to fear for his life.

"W-Wait! Don't you understand that this marriage is important to the future of the Devil race?! A kid like you who doesn't know anything shouldn't interfere!" Phenex yelled.

"I don't know or care about complicated stuff!" Natsu yelled. "But I do know one thing! Rias was crying! That's enough of a reason for me to beat you up!" Natsu yelled before running to him and preparing to punch him. _**" _L_**_ _ **ightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"**_ Natsu yelled covering his right fist and forearm in his flames and lightning and hitting him in the stomach, making Phenex cough blood.

"This can't… be happening." Phenex said falling to his knees.

"Brother!" Ravel yelled, preparing a circle and appearing between Natsu and Raiser. Natsu extended his fist towards Ravels face, leaving only a few inches between her face and his fist.

"If you have complaints, come at me!" Natsu said. "I'm always willing to take you on!" Natsu said making Ravel start to blush.

 **A few minutes later.**

"Natsu, you have some explanation to do." Sirzechs said.

"Uh oh." Natsu said.

 **[The jig is up.]** Daenerys said.

"Natsu, how long have you known that you had a Sacred Gear?" Sirzechs asked.

"Fourteen years."

"That's when you got here!" Sirzechs yelled.

 **[Since God made sure I couldn't have any host from this world, I decided to search other worlds, I found Natsu and waited for the opportunity to bring him here. I got that opportunity when Natsu here was fighting against his world's Dragon King and decided to use a suicide spell, and I took the chance to bring him here.]** Daenerys said. **[And he's been training my ability at the same time as he was training with Tannin.]**

"What is his ability?" Issei asked.

 **[He has the ability to control Gravity.]** Ddraig said. **[And it's a pain in the ass! I lost count of how many times he made me and Albion crash to the ground because he increased the Gravity. But… He doesn't have a Balance Breaker.]** Ddraig said in a mocking tone.

 **[NATSU! KILL THAT BASTRAD RIGHT NOW!]** Daenerys yelled.

"Your job id to stop their fighting, not to kill them!" Natsu said,

 **[I don't care! They can kill themselves for all I care!]**

"And what about the lightning? You didn't use that the last time we fought."

"Oh, that? I got that ability from when I ate Laxus lightning." Natsu said.

"I was hoping that you would go all out." Tiamat said.

 **[If he used that, the fight would have ended in less than a minute.]** Daenerys said.

"He wasn't going all out?" Issei asked. "I think I better think twice before pissing you off."

"Well, let's go." Sirzechs said. "There's a party going on."

"Party?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, Rias's engagement party, that now in her unengagement party." Sirzechs said. "And we'll announce Natsu to the UnderWorld."

 **At the Party.**

"Can I have your attention." Sirzechs said. "I'd like to introduce the Underworld to Natsu Dragneel, an Ultimate-Class Devil!" Sirzechs said, while thrying not to laugh from the reaction of the Devils, who immediately went quiet from the news. "He's also from another world, and is his world's Dragon King, because he killed the previous one. But due to an accident he came to our world." Sirzechs said. Soon after he said that the party continued with many of the High-Class Devils surrounding Natsu. Two particular people came to Natsu. One of them Natsu didn't know. She was known as Lady Phenex. The other was Ravel.

"Greetings Natsu-San." Lady Phenex said

"H-Hello Natsu-San." Ravel nervously greeted, while her face had a little pink on her cheeks.

"Hey Ravel." Natsu said while showing his usual toothy grin.

"Natsu-San, I came here to ask you something." Lady Phenex said.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would mind taking Ravel into you peerage."

"Isn't she part of Rainer's peerage?" Natsu asked messing up Raiser's name.

 **[It's Raiser.]**

"Don't worry. Ravel is currently a free Bishop, after I traded her out of my son's peerage. Now Natsu-San, what's your answer?" Lady Phenex asked. Natsu had is eyes closed thinking what to do.

Ravel was getting nervous, wondering what Natsu would say.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Natsu said.

"Great! After the party we'll have Ravel's things sent over to your house." Lady Phenex said. Ravel was mentally cheering while hiding her blushing face behind her fan. "Oh and one more thing." She said. "Thank you for doing something about Yubelluna. I've been seeing for a long time that she was suffering being Riser's subordinate." She said before she and Ravel walked away.

'One more member for my peerage!' Natsu happily thought while walking on a different direction, until he noticed Yubelluna looking around trying to find someone. "Hey Yubelluna. Are you looking for something?" Natsu asked.

"There you are!" Yubelluna said. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Looking for me?" Natsu asked. "Why?"

"Do you mind if we go somewhere less crowded?"

"Sure." Natsu said, as he and Yubelluna went to a hallway where there was no one. "So? What do you want?" Natsu asked, only to be immediately hugged by Yubelluna.

"Thank!" She said. "I was waiting for this for so long, it feels like I'm dreaming." Yubelluna said.

"You don't need to thank me." Natsu said. "You seemed to be a nice person, so of course I would help you."

"There was also something I wanted to ask you." Yubelluna asked, breaking the hug.

 **[How many people are going to say that they want to ask you something today?]** Daenerys asked, but was ignored.

"Sure, what is it."

"Well, since I'm no longer a member of Raiser's peerage I was wondering if you wouldn't mind in allowing me in to your peerage." She asked fidgeting in place.

"Sure! The more the better!" Natsu said.

 **{Two in one day? That's got to be some record.}**

"Thank you so much!" Yubelluna said hugging him again.

"Come by tomorrow and I'll make you a member." Natsu said. "Now if you don't mind. I have to go talk to Rias." Natsu said walking away.

 **With Rias.**

Rias was currently in a veranda, looking in to the distance.

"Finally! I found you." Rias heard someone and when she looked back she saw it was Natsu walking up to her.

"Natsu?" Rias said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you." Natsu said. "So? You alright?"

"Yes I'm alright." She said. "Thank you Natsu."

"Don't sweat it." Natsu said. "I'd do anything to help you."

"Yes, but this time the engagement was cancelled but another engagement proposal can come in at any time." Rias said.

"So? I'd just do this again. I'll come and save you, no matter how many times!" Natsu said but then was suddenly kissed by Rias.

"That was my first kiss." Rias said.

"Wait! First kiss?!" Natsu yelled. "Was it really ok to give it to me?"

 **[You're an idiot you know that?]** Daenerys said. **[You already have four mates but you can't notice when a girl likes you! She's the third tonight and you still didn't notice!]**

"Third?" Rias asked. "What does he mean by…" Rias was going to ask but was interrupted.

"Natsu!" When they looked at the source that saw Kuroka, Raynare and Sayla running to them.

"Shit… I just remembered the bet." Natsu said. "They're going to kill me!" Natsu yelled running inside

"Get back here!"

 **At the end of the party.**

"We better get going." Natsu said. "Tomorrow, we'll be receiving a visit form the new peerage members."

"You got new peerage members? Who?" Issei asked.

"Ravel and Yubelleuna." Natsu said.

"WHAT?! The bitch that attacked Shirone?! I'm going to kill her!"

"Calm down Kuroka. Those were Maikers orders." Natsu said.

"It's Raiser" Everyone, including Daenerys and Ddraig said.

"Oh and Ravel is moving in with us." Natsu said.

"Great… another girl in the house." Raynare said.

"You really are popular aren't you?" Tiamat said.

"Why is it only him?!" Issei yelled. "Why doesn't this happen to me.

 **The next morning.**

Natsu was walking downstairs to get something to eat.

"Morning Natsu."

"Morning Rias." Natsu said. "Wait… Rias! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm moving in." She said.

"After what happened yesterday, Rias-Sama decided to move in with you." Grayfia said walking out of the kitchen.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?"

"Sirzechs-Sama asked me to come along to watch over Rias-Sama." Grayfia said, concealing the fact that she was the one who asked to come.

"Ok." Natsu said before hearing the doorbell. When Natsu went to open the door, he saw both Ravel and Yubelluna at the door, with a mountain of boxes behind them.

"Morning Natsu-Sama." Both of them said.

"Morning." Natsu said letting them get in. "And you don't need to add Sama to my name." Natsu said. "Hey Ravel."

"What?"

"Is that all your stuff?" Natsu asked pointing to the mountain of boxes.

"Of course not." Ravel said. "Some of it is Yubelluna's."

"Yubelluna's? Why?" Natsu asked.

"I'm also moving in." She said.

"What's all this noise Nya?" Kuroka asked coming down the stairs followed by Sayla, Raynare and Tiamat.

"What is this, a party?" Tiamat asked when she saw how many people there were downstairs.

"Morning." Natsu said. "They're all moving in." Natsu said.

"What?!" Raynare yelled. "There's no way that four more people can leave here! There's not enough room!"

"They can have mine." Sayla said. "And I'll move in to Natsu-Sama's room."

"The hell you are!" Most of the girls in the house yelled before glaring at each other's.

"Well, I can ask Onii-Sama to remodel this house, but it would only be ready tomorrow, so we should share the rooms for tonight. So you girls decide what to do and I'll share the bed with Natsu." Rias said. After she said that, the girls started yelling saying they would share the bed with Natsu. Even Grayfia, who said she should be the one, so that there was nothing indecent would be going on, she said it but didn't thought it.

 **[This is going to be a long day.]** Daenerys said.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, also, I decided to switch Rossweisse with Xenovia, because I couldn't think of a god way to put her in his harem.**

 **Natsu's Harem [Kuroka, Raynare, Sayla, Tiamat, Rias, Grayfia, Ravel, Yubelluna, Xenovia, Akeno, Erza and Mira.]**


	13. The Dragon Can go Home

**Chapter 13: The Dragon can go Home.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu]** – Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu}** – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _ **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul**_ – Attack/Power

 ***Sound***

* * *

Natsu was running, running as fast as he could, he didn't know what happened, he only blamed himself for what was happening, he should have noticed something was wrong, he should have helped and protected her, but what happened? He let his guard down and allowed one of her "old friends" to kidnap her and take her to the person responsible for all this. He had fought as hard as he could to bring her back, to their family and to him. He wasn't going to let that bastard put his hands on her, he started running up the stairs trying to reach her before the time ran out. But whatever divine force there was in the world wasn't in his favor because soon after he reached the stairs a blinding light went through the entire area making him stop in his track. "NO! ERZA!" Natsu yelled covering his face with his arms waiting for the explosion that was to kill him and destroy the entire tower, but it never came. "Dammit!" Natsu yelled running up the stairs of the now crystal made tower. "I'm not going to make it in time!" He yelled once again before trying to run even faster.

 **[…at…]**

What seemed like an eternity for the Dragon Slayer had passed and he finally reached the top of the stairs, when he reached the top he saw what he was dreading, Erza, being put inside a giant lacrima by no one other than that bastard Jellal. When he saw his chance he ran towards her pulled her out of the lacrima.

"Natsu?!" She asked surprised.

"So the Salamander decided to show up." Jellal said. "You should feel lucky, because now you have a front row seat to the revival of Zeref! So move aside and let Erza follow her destiny."

"Like hell I would let something like that happen!" Natsu yelled jumping at him, ready to beat him up and take Erza back.

 **[…atsu…]**

They fought but Jellal had the upper hand, so now Natsu was on his hands and knees trying to get back up but failing, he looked up only to see Jellal looking down on him while smirking, Natsu didn't know what to do, he was out of strength and Jellal wasn't even sweating, there was nothing else Natsu could do… that was what he thought before he had an idea. 'Well… Desperate times call for desperate measures.' He thought before grabbing a piece of the lacrima… and eating it.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erza yelled.

"What an idi…" Jellal was about to finish but then he saw Natsu getting back to his feet. "Impossible! You should be dead!" Jellal yelled backing up. But stopping when he saw what happened next.

After eating the lacrima, Natsu felt a rush of power cursing through his body. He started to think that now he might be to defeat Jellal, but that's was before things started going south. Before Natsu knew it, he was back on his hands and knees feeling even worse than before, he couldn't breathe, his insides felt like they were burning to the point of melting, his visions began to become blurry, he couldn't hear anything besides a high pitch sound. Even though that was happening to him he still was able to see, for a moment before everything became a blur again, Jellal shoving Erza in to the lacrima.

"ERZAAAAA!" Natsu managed to scream before falling unconscious.

 **[NATSU!]** Daenerys voice was finally heard. **[WAKE UP!]**

Natsu woke up covered in sweat, and immediately got up into a sitting position. 'What the hell just happened…'

 **{You had a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't listen to me.}** Daenerys mentally said to Natsu. **{Are you alright?}**

'Yeah… It's just been a while since I had one of these dreams.'

 **{I know. It's always either about her, that white haired chick or the other two chicks.}** Natsu was about to say something but was stopped when he heard another person.

"Natsu? Are you alright Nyaa?" Kuroka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu said, before looking around his bed and seeing not only Kuroka but also the members of his peerage, plus Tiamat, Rias and Grayfia, being the last two also awake and looking at him. "Just had a nightmare."

"Well, don't let something like that ruin your day. Especially since we just renovated the house." Rias said.

"Renovated?" Natsu asked before looking around his room. He saw that his room was now bigger, at least two or even three times bigger than his old room, then he looked back at his bed and saw that it was also larger, about two times larger than a King size bed, big enough to fit maybe a little more than ten people. "Well, that explains why everyone managed to fit in one bed." Natsu stated.

 **[Wait… When did all of you get here?]** Daenerys asked. **[If I remember correctly, Natsu went to bed alone.]**

"Well…" Kuroka said. "When I saw that the house was already renovated, I sneaked in here. I have no idea where the others came from, Nyaa."

"Apparently everyone had the same idea as you." Grayfia said, getting off of bed.

"Grayfia? Where're you going?" Rias asked.

"Going to prepare breakfast." She answered before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

"We better wake the others." Rias said. "We have to get ready to school." She said.

"Do we have to go?" Natsu whined, receiving a nod from Rias. "Dammit."

 **A few minutes later.**

Everyone was now sitting at the table, having breakfast, but before that, Natsu took a look around the house and saw that it has become a three story mansion, it even had an Olympic swimming pool. In his opinion, this place was as big as the Guild Hall, that is, before it got destroyed… again.

"So what are you girls going to do around here?" Natsu asked both Ravel and Yubelluna.

"I'll be attending Kuon Academy." Ravel said. "I'll be placed in a first year class."

"Ok, what about you Yubelluna?"

"I don't really have anything to do, so I'll be hanging around here." She answered. "But I'll be at your disposal if you call."

"That reminds me." Rias said. "Which Devil Piece did you use with Yubelluna? Since she was a Queen I'm curious to know what Piece she is."

"Well… About that…" Yubelluna said a little embarrassed for some reason.

"What?" Raynare asked. "Didn't like the demotion?" Teased Raynare.

"So? What is she? A Rook? Maybe a Knight?" Rias asked.

"Pawn." Natsu said before taking a sweep of his drink.

"PAWN?!" Everyone, minus Grayfia and Yubelluna yelled.

"You used your eight Pawn Pieces on that bitch?!" Kuroka yelled.

"Kuroka!" Natsu yelled back.

"Ok, sorry! I'm still mad about what she did to Shirone."

"So, did you Natsu?" Rias asked.

"Did I what?"

"She's asking if you really did spend all of your Pawn pieces on her." Tiamat said.

"Oh, no I didn't." Natsu said. "I only used two."

"TWO?!"

"How the hell did that happen?!" Raynare asked.

"I can answer that." Grayfia said, gaining everyone's attention. "As you all know Beelzebub-Sama was the one who invented the Evil Pieces to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War, right?" She asked receiving a nod from the others. "But he didn't stop there, after years of trying, Beelzebub-Sama found a way to make a Devil require less Evil Pieces to be part of a peerage, depending of the King's power. In other words, the Stronger the King, the stronger the Pieces, so, Natsu-Sama's strength made that every single one of his Pawn Pieces be worth about 5 regular Pawn Pieces, each." Grayfia finish, making everyone look wide eyed at Natsu, who was sweeping his drink, he kept drinking until he felt that all eyes were on him.

"What?" Natsu asked. "Do I have food on my face again?"

"JUST HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!" The others, minus Grayfia, yelled.

 **[Well, he is a Dragon King after all.]** Daenerys said. **[So no way in hell is he weak. From what I can tell, he can probably face, and win, against one of the Maou, and take little damage if he goes all out.]** He said shocking everyone that was listening, including Grayfia. **[Maybe two, but he would take more damage before winning.]** He said again, making the others think that the best thing they can do in not piss Natsu off. **[With three of them, he would take a lot of damage, but still win. Against the four… I would say that Natsu either wins by a hair or they tie.]**

"I think they get it." Natsu said, noticing that that everyone was looking at him like they saw a ghost.

'Good thing he's in our side.' The devils in the table thought.

"S-So… you were only fooling around when you fought Onii-Sama?" Ravel asked.

"Pretty much." Natsu said.

 **[I don't think he would even be able to regenerate if Natsu went all out.]**

"W-Why?" Asked Rias, starting to get a little afraid of what Natsu could do.

 **[Can Phoenix regenerate, even if their bodies are completely decimated, leaving no shred that it existed?]** Daenerys asked, making everyone become silent looking at Natsu.

 **Sometime later, on the way to school.**

"Hey guys!" Issei said, walking closer to Natsu and the others along with Asia. "What's wrong with you guys?" Issei asked when he noticed that the girls' faces where white as a sheet. But didn't receive an answer.

"Don't worry. They've been like that all morning." Natsu said. "They'll be fine."

 **[I think the news was too much for them.]** Daenerys said confusing Issei and Asia.

 **After School, Natsu's House.**

"Finally! It's over!" Natsu said falling to a nearby couch, next to Yubelluna.

"You really don't like school, do you?" Raynare said.

"Of course I don't! Anyone that likes spending the day closed in a room, hearing some old men talking about boring stuff, definitely has a problem in his head!"

"That reminds me. Weren't we supposed to go to the Clubhouse?" Yubelluna asked.

"It's closed for cleaning." Sayla said.

"Rias is having the meeting with others at the pervert's house." Kuroka said.

 **Meanwhile at the meeting.**

"ATCHHOOOO!" Issei sneezed.

"Are you alright Issei-San?" Asia asked.

"I'm alright Asia, i think someone is just talking about me." Issei said. "Hey! Don't look!" He yelled, taking a photo album from Rias.

 **Back with Natsu.**

"So, what are we going to do?" Yubelluna asked.

"Actually, we received a request to take care of some creatures that have been lurking around Kuon." Kuroka said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"I was hoping that Rias and the other could do it. I wanted to take a cat nap, Nyaa."

"What class were they?" Raynare asked.

"I think they were an S-Class that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible." Kuroka answered.

"So there are two powerful monsters walking around Kuon, and you wanted to ignore them and take a nap?" Sayla asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu said running out the door.

"Wait!" The girls yelled.

 **Somewhere in the forest.**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Natsu yelled. After hours of searching, it was now night time and they still hadn't found the creature.

"Can't we just ask Rias and her Peerage to help us find it?" Raynare asked.

"I already thought of that. But apparently a Stray Devil appeared and they had to deal with it." Sayla said.

"Hey Guys!" They heard Ravel call. "Is that it?" She asked. The others ran to her and saw what she was talking about.

"That's the creature?!" Kuroka yelled. What they were seeing was what looked like a small creature with only a big eye on its face, two small horns, and four, stick like, legs. "We spent hours looking for that?!"

"What's wrong Natsu?" Yubelluna asked, noticing the look on Natsu's face.

"I don't know why but… that creature, it looks familiar."

"Who cares? Let's just get this over with!" Kuroka said walking to the creature. 'That things going to pay! I wasted all day looking for it instead of taking my precious cat nap!'

'Where have I seen that thing before?' Natsu asked himself, thinking until he finally remembered. "SHIT! Kur-" He started saying but was too late. Kuroka was already standing next to the creature and kicked it in a random direction.

"There! Done! Can we go home now?" She asked.

"Kuroka run!" Natsu yelled. "I don't know how it got here but that is an S-Class Demon from my world!"

"That little thing?" She asked. "How is that thing an S-Class?" She asked before noticing the look of the others, she looked back and instead of the little Demon she saw, there was now a Demon, higher than the trees, covered in armor, it's head, now possessed three eyes and two big horns on the sides of its head, and in his waist was what looked like to be the eye the small Demon possessed. Before Kuroka could react, the Demon grabbed Kuroka by the tails and threw her into three, making her let out a cry of pain.

"Kuroka!" Natsu yelled, but before he could do anything, another one appeared and punched Natsu, who managed to block it, and with a push, he managed to make the Demon fall on its back. "Girls, I'll take care of that one! You go deal with this one and see if Kuroka is alright." He said before charging at the Demon that attacked Kuroka.

"Alright! Ravel, go check on Kuroka!" Raynare said, preparing a light spear, when she saw the Demon getting back up. "Sayla, do you know anything about this demon?"

"Not much." She said. "I only know that its armor is pretty rough."

"It's three on one at the moment, so it shouldn't be that hard." Yubelluna said, before causing an explosion where the Demon was. When the smoke cleared, they saw that the Demon was still standing, but the Explosion did a little damage. "You weren't kidding about the armor." She said before Raynare threw her spear at it. But to Raynare's shock, that thing just swept it away like it was a fly.

"What?!" Raynare yelled.

"Light doesn't do as much damage as you were thinking." Sayla stated.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!"

"I'll take care of it." Sayla said, walking closer to the monster.

"How?! Are you thinking of controlling that thing and making it grab a three and smash it on its head until dies?!" Raynare yelled.

"Raynare." Sayla said. "Don't forget, Natsu-Sama made me his Rook for a reason." She said before releasing her energy and before the others knew it, Sayla had a more demonic form than before, her skin is darker and her horns become e larger. Her hair is now much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappeared, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Her legs changed into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changed into those of sharp blades. **(I pretty much goggled a description of her form.)**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Both Raynare and Yubelluna yelled, before Sayla charged at the beast and, with a swift punch, managed to make the Demon fall on its back again. She flew up in the hair and prepared an attack. She was able to generate a powerful blast from her hand that killed the Demon as soon as it made contact. After seeing that it was dead, Sayla flew back to the ground, turning back to her original form, when she touched the ground she was about to fall, but was supported by Raynare. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

" _ **Etherious Form.**_ It makes me stronger, but the after effects are a bitch."

"How are going to explain this?" Yubelluna asked. When Raynare and Yubelluna asked they saw that in the place the Demon once stood, was now a big crater.

"I think Sona and her peerage will be able to handle it." Raynare said.

"Really? Then what about that?" Yubelluna asked, pointing to where Natsu was. When they looked they saw there was a bigger crater than the one that Sayla did, they soon saw Natsu climb out of the crater.

 **[I actually felt bad for the Demon because of what you did to it.]**

"I don't care! You saw what it did to Kuroka!" Natsu said. "Shit! Kuroka!" Natsu yelled running to where Ravel and Kuroka where, and Natsu could see that Ravel had a pissed expression on her face for some reason. "Ravel! Is she alright?" Natsu asked.

"Oh she's fine." Ravel said, before the other three arrived. "But guess who thought it was a good time to take a nap."

"…Nyaa…" Kuroka said in her sleep.

"Are you kidding?" Yubelluna said. "We were there fighting, and she was over here sleeping?!"

"That's Kuroka for you." Raynare said, still supporting Sayla.

"Come on lets go." Natsu said, before carrying Kuroka bridal stile, much to the other girls' jealousy. "I want to ask Sirzechs how did this things managed to get here." Natsu said.

 **At Natsu's House.**

Natsu and the others have just arrived home, where they immediately saw both Rias and Grayfia.

"Hey. Where were you guys." Rias asked. "And why is Natsu carrying Kuroka?" She asked glaring at the Nekoshou.

"I'll explain later." Natsu said. "Grayfia, do you mind calling Sirzechs."

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to ask him, how Demons from my world managed to get here." Natsu said surprising Rias.

"Did they perhaps look like eyeballs with legs and two little horns that were able to transform?" Grayfia asked.

"How did you know?" Natsu asked, lying Kuroka down on one of the couches.

"In the Underworld, we found a group of Devil that was doing illegal research, apparently they were a terrorist group that were looking for Demons from other dimensions to build an army." Grayfia said. "We managed to stop them and kill all of the Demons, or so we thought, apparently two were able to escape. From their notes, those two were very dangerous."

"We just killed them." Natsu said.

"Good." Grayfia said. "After Sirzechs-Sama found about this, he asked MacGregor to use the terrorist research, to create a portal between this world and the world from where those Demons came from."

"Oh. OK." Natsu said, before he finally realized. "Wait… WHAT?!" He yelled. "Are you saying that as we speak, MacGregor is working on a portal to Earthland?!"

"Pretty much."

"That's awesome! I can't wait to see everyone!" Natsu said, before looking at his peerage and noticing the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"You must be pretty happy to be able to go back to your world." Raynare said.

"Ok let me stop you there." Natsu said. "If you guys are thinking that I'm going to move back to my world you're wrong." Natsu said. "This is my home now. If I go back, will be just to tell everyone that I'm alive. And I'll make sure that you guys come too."

 **[I must be dreaming…]** Daenerys said. **[Natsu wasn't a dense fuck!]** Daenerys said referring to the fact that Natsu was able to tell what the girls were thinking.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Natsu said.

 **[But you must be happy to see everyone again, especially you know who.]**

"Don't you dare."

 **[Dare what Natsu? Tell the girls about the four Possible Mates that you met in your world.]**

"What the Fuck Daenerys?!"

 **[You had to tell them sooner or later.]**

"Dammit!" Natsu and Daenerys heard Raynare.

"Pay up." Sayla said.

"What are you guys doing?" Ravel asked.

"I and Sayla made a bet." Raynare said. "I betted that Natsu didn't meet any mate before coming to this world and Sayla betted that he did."

"They took it better than I expected." Natsu said.

"WHO ARE THEY?!" They heard Kuroka scream.

"Weren't you asleep?" Yubelluna asked.

"I woke up halfway home." Kuroka said. "Now tell us, who are they?"

 **[Why do you want to know? It's not like you'll be able to know who they are.]**

"You are forgetting about Sayla." Kuroka said.

 **[Sorry Natsu, but you're screwed.]**

"And whose fault is it?!"

 **[How should I know?]**

"I'll ask once more. Who are they?" Kuroka asked. Natsu stood silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Fine." Natsu said. "Their names are, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich and Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Sayla, we already know who Erza and Mirajane are, so, who are the other two?" Kuroka asked.

"Kagura is the Ace of an all women guild called Mermaid Heel, she, like the other two, is considered one of the most beautiful women in the country. Ultear was a women, that was hunted by the Council, she was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the strongest team of the second Strongest Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, who was disbanded after being defeated by Fairy Tail, and before you ask, yes, she was also attractive like the others."

"Why did you say "was"?" Rias asked.

"She was believed to have died during the Dragon attack. Her body was never found." Sayla said.

"That's what you guys think." Natsu said. "But I'm sure she's alive."

"How attractive are they?" Kuroka asked.

"Is that the only thing you care about?" Raynare asked.

 **[I've seen his memories.]** Daenerys said. **[I'm not human but I think they're pretty hot.]**

"From 1 to 10?"

 **[15. All of them.]**

"Daenerys, do you have to keep doi-Where we going?" Natsu asked, noticing that he was being dragged by Kuroka.

"What? From what I heard they are a threat so I need to make sure you know that I'm your first mate, so I'm the one who calls the shots between us girls."

 **[How are you going to do that?]**

"What do you think?" She asked while smirking.

 **[Oh no.]**

"Why is Kuroka dragging Natsu?" Tiamat, who just arrived, asked.

"You girls come to! I'm going to need all the help I can get." Kuroka shouted. "Rias, Ravel, Grayfia and Yubelluna too! I want to see if we're finally able to win against him!"

"What does she mean by win?" Ravel asked.

"You'll see." Raynare said before the seven of them followed Natsu and Kuroka.

* * *

 **End of chapter 13.**

 **Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I have just been really busy with school, but I was finally able to write again, so I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **And I'm glad to present to you the complete list of people that are going to be in Natsu's harem!**

 **[Kuroka, Raynare, Sayla, Tiamat, Rias, Ravel, Yubelluna, Grayfia, Akeno, Xenovia, Erza, Mira, Kagura, Ultear and Rossweisse.]**


	14. Story time with the Dragon

**Before I start I would like to apologize for two things, first for taking so long to update and second because in the last chapter I posted the complete harem list without realizing that there was a mistake. I was thinking about it and I decided to take out Akeno (I know that some won't like it.) and put Serafall instead, so sorry about that. So the harem will be consisted by** **[Kuroka, Raynare, Sayla, Tiamat, Rias, Ravel, Yubelluna, Grayfia, Serafall, Xenovia, Erza, Mira, Kagura, Ultear and Rossweisse]**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Story time with the Dragon**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu]** – Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu}** – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _ **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul**_ – Attack/Power

 ***Sound***

 **Morning before school- ORC Clubhouse.**

It was the morning after Natsu found out that Sirzechs was working on a way to create a portal to Earthland, and currently Natsu (Who was asleep of course) along with his harem (minus Yubelluna and Tiamat) and Akeno, who was serving tea to her King who seems to be tired.

"Is everything alright Rias?" Akeno asked, while looking at her King who was resting her head on her desk.

"I'm fine Akeno, just a little tired." Rias said.

"Don't forget about sore." Ravel, who also looked tired, said from her seat on one of the couches.

"It was your first time. What were you expecting, Nyaa." Kuroka said.

"First time?" Akeno asked.

"The two Ojou-Sama's over here had their cherries popped." Raynare said, pointing to Rias then to her neck. Making Akeno look at Rias and see something under her collar.

"Rias? Is that what I think it is?" Akeno asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean this." Rias said, showing her Queen her mark. When Akeno looked she saw a Dragon flying around a King Piece **(Yeah… couldn't think of anything better.)**.

"Ara Ara, no wonder you two look so tired."

"Grayfia looked worse in my opinion." Sayla said.

"We wouldn't be so tired if Kuroka didn't insist in us doing it until literally half an hour before we got here!" Rias said.

"And we still weren't able to win even with eight of us!" Kuroka said.

"Win?" Akeno asked.

"Remember that talk I had with you that ended in us wondering how was Natsu enough for four women?" Rias asked, receiving a nod from Akeno. "Well, we should have been wondering how the four of them were enough for him."

"And there were eight of us yesterday." Raynare said.

"Tiamat said that a Dragon has enough energy to satisfy all of his mates, since there are still more to come the current mates have to handle it all, until his harem is full." Sayla said.

"And there I thought that we could make him forget about the other four, apparently they really are needed." Kuroka said.

 **[That's actually something I wanted to talk with you guys.]** Daenerys said surprising the girls.

"Daenerys? Since when can you talk when Natsu's asleep?" Raynare asked.

 **[I always could, you just never heard me talk because I was also asleep. But that's not the reason for me to be talking to you guys now. I'm here to ask you guys not to pester Natsu about the other four back at his world.]**

"Why?" Ravel asked.

 **[Because he might not show it but it hurts him, because those four are the Mates that he thinks he will never be able to have.]**

"Why does he think that?" Rias asked.

 **[Well, for starters, Ultear is dead; He and Kagura barely know each other, Mirajane sees him more like a little brother and might think that he either likes her younger sister or his old teammate, and, in my opinion, worst of all, Erza, who also might see him like a yonger brother… and is in love with some bastard, and let me tell you something, in all of my life I only met a couple a people that I think that are bastard, being Riser and him two of them. And before you ask, no, Albion and Ddraig aren't in that list, I would tell you guys what I think of them but I'm not in the mood to curse that much so early in the morning.]**

"You're exaggerating, that guy can't be as bad as Riser, no offence Ravel." Rias said.

"None taken."

 **[Natsu knows the story about those two, I will tell you guys and at the end you tell me your opinion of him.]**

"I already know who Jellal is and what happened." Sayla said.

"Jellal?" The others asked.

"It's the "bastard's" name." Sayla said.

 **[Dammit Sayla! I'm the one telling the story! And how did you know it was him!]** Daenerys asked making Sayla look at him, well, look at Natsu who was sill sleeping. **[Oh, right. Tartarus had a lot of information about Fairy Tail and their members, forgot about that. You might know, but I'm still telling the story. First you should know that Erza was a slave when a child, she and other slaves were forced to build a tower, I'll save the purpose of the tower for another story. She met Jellal there and they were very close.]**

"I still haven't heard anything bad, except the slavery of course." Rias said.

 **[Don't interrupt! As I was saying, they were very close, but one day Erza, Jellal and a group of other child slaves tried to run away, they failed and Erza was tortured, they ended up removing one of her eyes, they would have done more, but Jellal appeared and they replaced him with Erza. Later Erza and the other slaves started a revolution, blah blah blah during it she found out she was a Mage blah blah blah, and she found Jellal who turned bad shit crazy saying that he wanted to be the one to build the tower blah blah blah, he made Erza leave the island, yes, the tower was in island that's how no one was able to escape, as long as she didn't tell anyone about the island or he would kill everyone there.]**

"Many days of torture can make a person go insane." Raynare said.

 **[Him being captured for torture, the revolution, and Erza being kicked of the island was all in the same day. Moving on, about eight years later, Natsu along with Erza, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy, being the last three the other members of his team, went on a vacation, Erza got kidnapped to be used as a sacrifice at the tower and Natsu and the others went to save her, blah blah blah, when Natsu was fighting against him he was losing, so in a last resort to make sure that Erza wouldn't be sacrificed he ate Ethernano that was in the tower, it's practically pure magic and it should have killed him but instead gave him a power boost and he managed to win and save Erza. Now I have a question for Kuroka, Raynare and Sayla. Do you remember when Natsu went berserk after seeing Rias cry because of Riser?]** He asked receiving a nod from the three. **[That reminded him of what happen, Jellal made Erza suffer for EIGHT years and Natsu saw her cry because of him more than once, and she still was in love with him, a part of Natsu feared that in time Rias would start to have feelings for Riser.]**

"But they had more encounters with him." Sayla said.

 **[Indeed they had. Sometime later there was a threat that made Fairy Tail, along with three other guilds send a couple of their members to take care of it. And guess who decided to make an appearance, but the part that pissed Natsu off, and I don't blame him for it, was that the bastard had lost him memories about everything that happened. After taking care of the threat the Council appeared and wanted to take Jellal, and after seeing the look that Erza had, Natsu decided to do the last thing he wanted. He defended Jellal and threatened the Council. Of course Erza stopped him and let the Council take him.]**

"If she let them take him, shouldn't that mean that she didn't love him Nyaa?" Kuroka asked.

 **[A while later Natsu found her in hill crying her eyes out.]** Daenerys said, making the others go silent.

"Couldn't she be sad for her friend to be arrested?" Ravel asked.

 **[You girls know that Natsu and the others from Fairy Tail got trapped in time for seven years right?]** He asked receiving a nod from the girls. **[That means that they had seven years of training to catch up to. So in the three weeks they had before the Grand Magic Games they went to train. But because they spent a day in the Celestial World, and one day there equals three weeks in the human world. Then they receive a letter, and can you guess from whom? That's right, Jellal, of course they didn't know that. When they went to the place in the letter they met Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. Ultear happened to have the solution for their problem, which by the way, was very painful, Natsu went first and when it was finished he was out of energy, but he noticed that Erza was missing and went looking for her… Sometime later he found her and Jellal, with Erza lying on the ground with Jellal on top of her and about to kiss…]**

"And did they...?"

 **[I don't know. Natsu couldn't stand seeing it so he turned around, luckily he was exhausted or he would have destroyed a mountain or two. And in the next few days he pretended to be his usual cheerful self but he was hurting badly on the inside.]**

"That's rough." Sayla said.

"How would you know?" Rias asked.

"Demons also have mates." Sayla said. "But our system is different. You can only fall in love with one person, but if that person is gone you are able to find another."

"Isn't that the normal way?" Akeno asked.

"It's different, you can only move on what your mate dies."

"Have you ever had one before Natsu?" Raynare asked.

"Only one. He was the reason why we attacked Fairy Tail in the first place."

 **[E.N.D.]**

"Exactly." Sayla said. "He was sealed and Fairy Tail was a possible threat for us to be able to get him back."

"Who's E.N.D?" Akeno asked.

"He's the strongest Demon that ever existed in my world."

 **[Do you mind describing his appearance?]** Daenerys asked for some reason.

"I-I don't remember."

"How is it possible that you don't remember how your former mate looks like-Nyaa?"

"When he was sealed, they somehow also managed to seal our memories included, I can remember everything we did, but I can't remember how he looked like, he's voice, I can't even remember his name." Sayla said in a sad tone.

"Wasn't it E.N.D?" Ravel asked.

"They are his initials." Sayla said before the room went quiet for a while.

 **[Well, I'm going to sleep now.]**

 **In Natsu's head.**

"Hey Daenerys, where you been?" Natsu asked the giant black Dragon that appeared next to him.

 **[Just taking care of something.]** Daenerys said **. [When do you plan on telling her?]**

"Telling what to whom?" Natsu asked.

 **[Telling Sayla about you, Etherious Natsu Dragneel.]** Daenerys asked, however Natsu staid quiet. **[She was talking about it with the others, apparently when your memories weren't the only ones that were sealed, the other Demons' memories were also sealed, and she said she can't remember anything about you.]**

"Probably Mard Geer's doing." Natsu said. "But I'll tell her, I just need to wait for the right time." Natsu said before fading away.

 **Back in the real world.**

Natsu finally woke up, just in time to see a Transportation Circle appear on the ground.

"Hey Grayfia." Natsu said when the silver haired women appeared.

"Is something wrong Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"No, Natsu just asked me to tell Sirzechs he wanted to have a meeting with him about the portal." Grayfia said. "So I'm here to pick him up."

"Alleluia! She dropped the Sama!" Natsu said.

"Right now?" Rias asked. "But school's about to start."

"It's not like he does much there anyway." Raynare said.

"Hey! Who am I kidding it's true." Natsu said before standing up and walking to Grayfia. "See you guy's later."

 **Underworld.**

"Natsu, I expect you to be on your best behavior." Grayfia said.

"But it's just Sirzechs."

"Sirzechs-Sama is one of the four Maou." Grayfia said. "And you will also be meeting another one."

"Really? Who?"

"Besides Sirzechs-Sama the Maou that will be attending the meeting is-"Grayfia was interrupted when a pink blur passed by her and tackled and pushed Natsu to the ground. "Serafall Leviathan-Sama."

"She wanted to meet you ever since she saw she saw your battle against Riser." Sirzechs, who decided to make an appearance, said.

"Why?" Natsu asked, still lying on the ground, ignoring the big violet eyes that were constantly looking at him.

"It's not every day that you see someone with the abilities of a Dragon and being the Kuroryuukou." Sirzechs said. "And when she heard you were from a world filled with "Magic People" as Serafall puts it, she wanted you to tell her tales about it."

"Then I'll be happy to tell her everything about my world." Natsu said, making Serafall get off of him.

"Yay!" Serafall said while jumping in happiness.

"After the meeting." Grayfia said.

"Aw come on Grayfia-Chan." Whine Serafall while pouting.

"Natsu, shouldn't you introduce yourself?" Grayfia said, ignoring the small Maou.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, it's a pleasure to meet you, Serafall Leviathan-Sama." Natsu said while bowing, surprising Sirzechs.

"What the fuck!" Sirzechs yelled before being slapped in the back of his head by Grayfia. "Since when are you so polite?"

 **[He's not. Grayfia asked him to.]**

"It's Levia-tan." Serafall said, not paying attention to the others conversation.

"Hmm? What's Levia-tan?" Natsu asked.

"It's me! The Maou Shoujo Levia-tan!"

"Maou Shoujo?" Natsu asked receiving a nod from Serafall. "What the hell is that?" He asked making Serafall gasp, but before she could say anything Sirzechs interrupted.

"If I'm right you wanted to talk to me about the construction of the portal, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, there are a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then let's go to my office." Sirzechs said before walking away followed by Natsu, Grayfia and Serafall.

 **In Sirzechs office.**

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm actually here to ask a favor." Natsu said.

"A favor?" Serafall couldn't help but ask.

"I want you to make sure that no Devil is allowed to cross that portal." Natsu said surprising the three other Devils in the room.

"Why?" Sirzechs asked.

"I don't mean to offend but Devils are greedy and things like that, they will surely want to take the most powerful Mages from my world in to their peerages, and that's something I won't allow." Natsu said with a serious tone.

"Why?" Serafall asked.

"Because my world is very dangerous, without the Mages the normal humans would be in danger. There would be nobody to take care of the monsters that are being a threat, there are very capable humans that could take care of some of them, but most of them would kill them easily, hell, there are even some that are a threat for Devil, like those two that escaped and me and peerage killed.

"What makes you think that devils would just go and take the Mages from your world?" Sirzechs asked.

"During the party that was occurring after I defeated Riser, there were a lot of high-Class Devils that kept asking me if there was a way to go to my world and that Mages from my world would be very useful for their peerages. So I beg you, please, don't let Devils go through that portal." Natsu said.

" ***Sigh*** Very well." Sirzechs said. "I was actually only thinking about using the portal to get information about your world and maybe get some of their items for study, but there was a chance that in the future I would make it public, but I think it's the best if I do not."

"Thank you." Natsu said.

"I never expected you to be so serious about something." Sirzechs said with a smirk.

"I got to act true age sometimes." Natsu said.

"What is true age exactly?" Sirzechs asked with a curious tone.

"I'm over four- I mean, I'm should be about thirty something."

"What about the four?" Serafall asked. "You said four before realizing what you were saying."

"I-I just corrected myself, nothing much." Natsu said. 'That was a close one.'

 **{Imagine the looks on their face if they knew you were about four hundred years old.}**

"Well since this was all I wanted to talk about I'll be taking my leave." Natsu said before standing up.

"Wait!" Serafall said. "You said that you would tell me stories about your world. So let's take this chance to do so."

 **[Well, it's either this or school.]** Daenerys said, and in a blink of an eye, Natsu was already sitting down.

"Where should I start?" Natsu asked himself.

"From the beginning." Sirzechs said.

 **[You also want to hear him?]**

"He only told some details about it, never in full detail." Sirzechs said.

"Ok, I'll start when I met Igneel." Natsu said before starting to tell his tale.

 **A few hours later.**

"I think that this enough for today." Natsu said standing up. "I think the others are already having a meeting."

"Aw! But I wanted to hear more!" Serafall said in a childish tone.

"Come by my place anytime you want, I'll be happy to continue."

"Really?!" Serafall asked.

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Serafall yelled.

"I should be going." Natsu said before saying his goodbyes and teleporting away.

 **ORC Clubhouse.**

"Hey Guys! I'm back!" Natsu said teleporting in the middle of the room, only to be greeted by two unknown women that were standing in front of Issei, who was standing protectively in front of Asia. Natsu could already feel the tense atmosphere. "Did I miss something?"

"Those two are holy sword wielders." Raynare said making Natsu's eyes widen. "And Issei already challenged them."

"I'll fight too!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm sorry Natsu-San, but I'm the one who will be fighting." Kiba said while glaring at the two sword wielders.

"But I said it first!"

"This is something I have to do." Kiba said before Natsu chopped him in the neck making him fall unconscious.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Rias yelled.

"He was being motivated by rage, and could get him killed, so I did this before he could do anything stupid." Natsu said making the others go quiet, until Kuroka spoke.

"You just did that because you wanted to fight, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

 **Outside.**

It was decided that Issei would face the one named Irian and Natsu would face the one named Xenovia. And as soon as the fight started Xenovia was already in midair swinging her holy sword at Natsu, who only muttered something.

"NATSU!" The others yelled when they saw the sword go down, creating a screen of dust that made it impossible to see what happened to Natsu.

 **End of Chapter 14**


	15. The Dragon and the Holy Swords Part One

**Chapter 15: The Dragon and the Holy Swords Part One**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu] –** Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu} –** Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _ **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon**_ _ **Soul**_ **–** Attack/Power

 ***Sound***

"NATSU!" They yelled not being able to see what happened after Xenovia's attack. Hours seemed to pass for the bystanders as they waited for the dust to disappear.

"I have to admit, you strike hard." Natsu's voice sounded from the dust, making the other's feel relieved. When it disappeared they were able to see that Natsu stood in the same spot with an enormous black sword in his hand, which was stopping the holy sword from hitting him.

"Since when do you use a sword?!" Most of the members of his peerage yelled. However Natsu didn't answer.

"How…" Xenovia stated wide eyed. "How did you survive my holy sword?!"

"This sword is made from the strongest Dragon scales, there's no way a holy sword would destroy it." Natsu said while smirking.

 **[Umm, Natsu.]** Daenerys called.

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

 **[About that. You're not thinking about fighting her with your sword are you?]**

"Of course I am."

 **[I don't think that's a good idea.]**

"Why?"

 **[For starters, your facing what I might assume is a professional swordswomen and you don't know how to use a sword.]**

"Of course I do! I spent almost six years training with Tannin on how to use a sword!"

 **[You spent six years learning swordsmanship from a dragon who, as I recall when he was younger thought that sword were toothpicks that humans brought along with them to Dragons when they wanted to be eaten. He doesn't know shit about swords!]**

"I know how to use a sword and I'll prove it!" Natsu yelled. The moment he said that, Xenovia slashed horizontally at his sword, making him let go of it and let it fall to the ground.

 **[See. He didn't even teach you how to grab a sword properly. I find it astonishing how you managed to block her first attack.]** Daenerys said before Natsu fell to his knees.

"Are you done now?" Xenovia asked with a bored tone.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that dragon the next time I see him." Natsu said standing up and getting in to a fighting stance.

Xenovia prepared to attack, she had her sword held high and prepared to slash Natsu in half, her attack was interrupted however when they heard the sound of a girl screaming. Natsu and Xenovia looked at the source to see a naked Irina on the ground covering herself and Issei looking at her with a perverted face.

 **[Now seriously! How hasn't nobody cut of his hands already?!]** Daenerys yelled before Natsu had to dodge another attack from Xenovia.

"Enough fooling around!" She yelled attacking again.

As soon as her attack hit the ground where Natsu as before dodging it exploded.

"Daenerys!" Natsu called.

 **[** _ **50X Gravity**_ _ **! ]**_ Daenerys yelled.

"What?" Xenovia questioned, failing to lift up her sword from the ground. When she looked back at Natsu, he was already in front of her.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_ _ **! " **_Natsu yelled, hitting her on her stomach and sending her flying against a tree. "I guess that should be enough."

 **[It would have been over sooner if you didn't try to use a sword.]**

"Shut up! I wanted to use a sword, what's wrong with that?!"

 **[To use a sword you need to be graceful and have precision and all that crap! And you don't have any of those!]**

"It's not over yet." Xenovia's voice was heard stopping the fight. When Natsu looked he saw Xenovia slowly standing up. "I'm not going to be defeated by some lowly Devil." She said failing to get up and falling on one knee.

"Xenovia!" Irina yelled running to her partner. She was now covered by her white robe.

"Just give up Nyaa." Kuroka said from her spot near the others. "It'll take more than just one holy sword wielder to take him down."

"I don't care. I won't be defeated some Small-Class Devil." Xenovia said managing to stand up.

"That's where you're mistaken." Raynare said while smirking. "He's not some Small-Class Devil. He's an Ultimate-Class Devil." She said smirking even more after seeing the looks on their faces.

"Shocking, I know." Rias said. "It's hard to believe that someone as stupid as him is one, but that's the truth."

"Hey!"

"So I think that the better option is for you to stand down." Rias said.

"Fine…" Xenovia said before picking up her robe."We'll be counting on what we agreed on earlier." She said before she and Irina started to leave.

"But just in case I'd like to ask you about something." Rias said making them stop. "Have you already found out about the identity of the fallen angels who did it?"

"The one who was directly involved with it, was Kokabiel, one of the Cadres of the Grimori Organization.

"A Cadre of the organization? Are you trying to kill yourselves." Rias asked.

"I would rather destroy the holy swords themselves, than allow those fallen angels to take hold of them." Xenovia said.

"We're already prepared for this. One has already been killed anyway." Irina said. "It was a priest that was sent here to do a preliminary investigation."

"The one who did that was Freed Sellzen." Kiba, who woke up close to the end of the fight said.

"Freed?!" Issei asked surprised.

"That douchebag again?" Natsu asked.

"The rogue priest?" Rias asked.

"I happened to meet him at the time of the incident. He was definitely holding a holy sword at that time." Kiba said.

"A rogue priest. I see so that's how it is." Xenovia said before staring at Kiba. "I thank you for delivering such information. However, I would like you to refrain from being involved any further in this matter." She said before starting to walk away to walk away along with Irina.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Natsu asked when they were gone.

 **[It's just like you, fight first, and ask the reason later.]**

 **Later that night.**

"Well, today sure eventful." Ravel said as she and the others, minus Rias, arrived home.

"What happened?" Yubelluna, who was sitting on the couch along with Tiamat asked.

"We received a visit from two holy sword users." Sayla said.

"And there's also a chance that Kiba might have gone rogue." Kuroka said.

"Rias' knight?" Tiamat asked. "Why?"

"Apparently he was some grudge against holy swords, and to try and destroy them." Kuroka said.

"And that's why-"Natsu started.

"No." His entire Peerage said simultaneously.

"I didn't even finish!"

"You were thinking of hunting for them too and destroy them." Tiamat said.

"And we're not going to do it." Ravel said.

"Why?!"

"Well, we're Devil and those swords can easily kill us." Yubelluna said.

"And there's also Kokabiel." Raynare said. "He's amongst the strongest of the Fallen Angels."

"And the most important reason of them all." Kuroka said. "It's too troublesome. I'd rather just lie around the house doing nothing."

 **[And here's the cat being lazy again.]**

"Fuck you too Daenerys."

 **The next day at a café.**

"I really have to go!" Saji said before trying to make a run for it, only for Koneko to pull him back down.

"You want to assist the members of the church?" She asked Issei.

"She said she would rather destroy them than allow the holy swords to be used by the fallen angels, right?" Issei asked.

"At the very least, they want it to be retrieved even if it's destroyed." Koneko said.

"Kiba wants to exact his revenge on the holy sword and win against it." Issei said. "And the other party wants to take it away, even if it gets destroyed. Their objectives may be different, but the end result is the same. That's why I want to assist them from this side."

"I don't think they would accept your offer though." Koneko said.

"Then we'll do it anyways." A forth voice said.

"I've been meaning to ask." Issei said before turning to the source of the voice. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?!" He yelled while looking at Natsu who was sitting at their table while eating an ice-cream.

"I want to help destroy the sword." He said.

"How did you even know about that?!"

"I have good ears." Natsu said.

"Continuing." Issie said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We would have to find those two first." Koneko said. "It pains me to move around without telling Buchou and Akeno, but this is for a friend."

"Hey, it'd be the same with or without me, right?" Saji asked. "We already have the invincible rook here, not to mention that monster and his Peerage." He said.

"My Peerage isn't going to help us." Natsu said.

"Why?"

"They don't want to."

"Seriously?!" Saji asked. "Just order them to!" He said before Natsu fell back from his chair while laughing. "What are you laughing for?!"

"Do you really think they actually do anything I ask them too?" He asked while laughing.

"Yeah… He's not joking." Issie said. "But I don't think we'll find them that easily though."

"Who? Those church girls from the other day?" Natsu asked, receiving a nod from Koneko. "They're over there asking for spare change." He said wile pointing making the others look.

 **{I don't even have words for that.}**

 **Sometime later at a family restaurant.**

"This is good, Irina." Xenovia said as she and Irina ate plate after plate of food in front of them. "The food in this country is delicious."

"That it is. The menu sets in these family restaurants are foods for my soul." Irina said while eating.

"What a voracious appetite." Saji said.

"So you really were hungry back there." Issei said.

"Thanks for waiting, here's your burger steak." The waitress said.

"Thanks!" Natsu said taking the plate.

"Why are you eating too?!" Issei asked.

"You offered to pay." Natsu said while eating.

"Not for you!"

"What have we done?" Xenovia asks after finishing eating. "Even if it did help us, to be saved by a Devil deels like the end of the world already!"

"We've just sold our souls to the Devil!" Irina said.

"So much for treating you guys!" Issei said.

"Issei-Senpai." Koneko called.

"We can't progress if I get upset about it right?" Issei said.

"My lord, please give your mercy on these good-hearted Devils." Irina prayed, making the four Devils present hold their heads in pain.

"What was that for?!" Natsu yelled.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Irina said. "I just felt like doing it."

"So, what's your reason for coming to us?" Xenovia asked.

"How should I put this…" Issie said before starting to think.

"We want to help you destroy the Extalicters." Natsu said.

"Don't just simply say that! And it's Excaliburs you Dumbass!" Issei yelled.

"What?" Xenovia asked before Issei told them the whole story. "I get it now." She said after Issei finished talking. "I guess I could leave at least one sword to you."

"Hey, what are you…" Irina said.

"Really!" Issie exclaimed.

"And here I thought she would just flatly refuse!" Saji muttered.

"To bad for you." Natsu said while grinning.

"The enemy is a Cadre of Fallen Angels." Xenovia told Irina. "Kokabiel also seems to be holding back. Honestly speaking, it'd be greatly difficult for us to retrieve all three Excaliburs by ourselves."

"I know that but…"

"The probability of our survival is just about 30%"

"But we were already prepared for such a high risk when we came here!" Irina said.

"That's right. Because right from the beginning, we came knowing that we were sent here with the possibility of sacrificing ourselves for the mission." Xenovia said.

"Isn't that what we long for in our faith?" Irina ask.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to call bullshit on that. You don't go on a mission with the idea that you're going to die!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, don't start anything, we still have to go find Kiba." Issei said.

"Fine, I'll track him down." Natsu said before he and the others left the restaurant.

 **Sometime later in a park.**

"I see…" Kiba said after Issei explained the situation to him. "But I don't find it convincing that an Excalibur user is actually allowing the destruction of the other Excaliburs."

"That's quite a thing for you to say." Xenovia said. "You are now someone who casted himself away from the Gremory household. I can very well consider you as a Stray and slay you right now at this spot."

"Guess that's another option."

"Just wait!" Issei said. "We're already on a joint mission here, we need to stop fighting amongst ourselves!

"There's nothing wrong with a little spar." Natsu said.

"There is if it's to the death!" Saji, who was standing next to him yelled.

"I understand very well the reason for your hatred of Project Holy Sword." Xenovia said. "That incident was considered as one of the top level incidents within the organization. Which is why those involved with the project were judged as heretics and were exiled."

"Valper Galilei." Irina said. "He is the man known as the Genocide Archbishop."

"Valper." Kiba muttered. "That man was a fellow companion of mine."

"I'd like to remind you that he uses rogue priests as agents." Xenovia said. "It isn't rare for those who were excommunicated by the church to band together. There is a high probability that Valper is involved with this incident."

"Now that I've heard that, I have no reason to refuse going along with you." Kiba said.

"That's settled then." Irina said.

"I'll pay you back for the meal one of these days. Issei Hyoudou of the Red Dragon Emperor and Natsu Dragneel of the Black Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said before she and Irina walked off.

"Ain't that good?" Issie asked Saji.

"It's not good at all! I'm not just going to be killed, but now we, the Devils who stand against the church, have gone crazy!" Saji yelled.

"Issie-kun." Kiba called.

"You've helped me out so many times already." Issie said.

"I want you guys to stand out of this." Kiba said surprising them, minus Saji who started smiling with a hopeful look on his face. "This incident is about my personal grudge. My revenge. I can't let you be involved."

"We're household members, right? We're friends, right?! Am I wrong?" Issie asked.

"No, you're not." Kiba said. "However-" He started before being interrupted.

"I won't let my precious friend become a Stray! And it's not just me, even president's going to feel sad about it. Are you ok with that?" Issei said.

"Rias-Buchou…" Kiba said. "That's right, the first time I met her, was all due to Project Holy Sword." Kiba said before telling the story of his past.

 **A few minutes later**

"Kiba, I never thought you had such a terrible past!" Saji said while crying.

 **{Is that guy for real?}**

"If it has come to this, then to hell with the Council President's punishment!" He said before grabbing Issei's hands. "Hyoudou! I'm going to assist you all the way!"

"Is that so? Thank you."

"If decided to help too!" Natsu said while crossing his arms.

"Weren't you going to help already?" Issei asked.

"Back than I was doing this out of boredom, but now I'm doing this to help Kiba!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'll help too." Koneko said.

"Koneko-Chan?"

"I'm sad without you around, Yuuto-Sempai."

"That got me." Kiba said while smiling. "Now Koneko-Chan is even telling me off. I guess I really can't go on my own after all."

"Then…"

"Now that we know exactly who we're up against, I would like to accept your offers."

 **That night.**

"Finally Issei!" Natsu yelled as he and the other, including Xenovia and Irina, were in front of Issei's house. "You took too long!"

"Sorry, just wait a minute, I have to cancel a summoning request." Issei said making a call.

"Do we really have to wear these things?" Saji asked as he held a bag with clothing. "I've never heard of a Devil wearing priest clothes."

"Only priests are being targeted, so you have to be disguised." Xenovia.

"Can't we just sneak around unnoticed and look for him? Like a ninja!" Natsu said while his scarf covered his face and he was making a hand signal.

 **[How you managed to get your own Peerage still surprises me.]**

 **End of chapter 15**

 **Harem: [Kuroka, Raynare, Sayla, Tiamat, Rias, Ravel, Yubelluna, Serafall, Akeno, Erza, Mira, Kagura, Ultear and Rossweisse]**

 **I decided to make another switch, this time I decided to take out Xenovia and put Akeno again… I know, I cant seem to make up my mind.**


	16. The Dragon and the Holy Swords Part Two

**Chapter 16: The Dragon and the Holy Swords Part Two**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

"Natsu"-Talking

'Natsu' –Thinking

 **[Natsu]** – Dragon/Demon Talking

 **{Natsu}** – Dragon/Demon Thinking

 _ **Fire Dragon Roar/Dragon Soul**_ – Attack/Power

* * *

 **Abandoned Church**

Currently, Natsu, Issei, Kiba, Saji, Koneko and the two holy sword wielders, Xenovia and Irina, were on the abandoned church, getting ready, being the Devils disguising themselves as priests.

"For a Devil to put on a priest's clothes…" Saji said, finishing putting the disguise.

"These things are uncomfortable." Natsu said tugging on his clothes.

"I will do anything to achieve my goal." Kiba said, also finished putting on his disguise.

"It's not efficient to move as a group." Xenovia said. "Let's split up into two groups."

"Then we'll take the east part of town." Issei said.

"Then we will look around the west part of town." Xenovia said. "If you see anything call Irina's phone."

"Got it." Issei said.

"Um Issei Hyodo. There's something I forgot to tell you." Xenovia said.

"Tell me?"

"I'll tell you as thanks for taking care of us." Xenovia said walking closer to Issei. "The white one has awakened." She said surprising Issei.

'Who?' Natsu thought.

 **{HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTETION TO ANYTHING?!}**

 **Sometime later.**

Natsu, Issei, Saji, Kiba and Koneko were aimlessly walking throught the streets, looking for something suspicious.

"Where should we go next?" Issei asked.

"Somewhere with no people." Kiba said.

 **{It late at night, I doubt that there are many people around anywhere.}**

"Do you have someplace in mind?" Issei asked.

"Yeah… Maybe."

 **Sometime later, in front of an abandoned building.**

"This place…" Issei said looking at the familiar building.

"Hm?" Saji hummed confused.

"Isn't this where we defeated Viser, the stray devil?" Issei asked.

"Stray Devil?" Saji asked.

"You guys went Stray Devil hunting without me?!" Natsu asked.

"It was before you showed up." Issei said while sweat dropping while they walked up the building stairs.

"Kiba-Senpai." Koneko warned while Kiba nodded.

"What's this bad felling I got?" Issei said.

"Up there!" Natsu said smelling a, unfortunately, familiar smell. "That douchebag again?" He questioned before looking up in time to see Freed jump down from the building's roof, sword ready to strike.

"Yahoo!" Freed yelled while in the air. In response Kiba summoned a sword to block Freed's attack. "Clink!" He yelled when the swords clashed against each other. Before the Devils could do anything Freed did a back flip and landed on another part of the roof. "Thanks for earlier!"

"You're…" Kiba said, still with his guard high.

"The Stray Priest you guys were talking about?" Saji asked.

"It's Merle!" Natsu yelled.

 **[It's Freed! You even have a guild mate with that name!]**

"Freed you bastard!" Issei yelled ignoring Natsu.

"Oh yeah… It's those kids and that midge-" Freed said before Koneko sent him a glare. "I-I mean small-framed young lady! Man, I thought I could have some fun priest hunting tonight too, but it turned out to be a bunch of Devil scum cosplaying." He said before licking his sword.

 **{…That dude has serious problems…}**

"Please be careful, that sword…" Koneko warned.

"Yeah, its feels the same as the one Irina had." Issie said before throwing his disguise away. "It's an Excalibur!" He yelled before summoning his Boosted Gear while Saji, Koneko and Natsu took of their disguises.

"The hell is wrong with this thing?!" Natsu yelled, trying to take of his disguise but getting stuck. "Screw this!" He yelled before burring it off.

"Oh my, Five on one?" Freed asked. "It's hard being so popular!"

"Don't misunderstand. I'm your only opponent." Kiba said.

"Oh?"

"Kiba!" Issei yelled when Kiba charged at Freed.

"No matter how many Devil scum come, it won't be enough for this cute little Excalibur." Freed said disappearing when Kiba got close to him.

"Behind you Kiba!" Kiba heard Natsu yell, when he looked back he saw that Freed was falling in his direction with his sword held high. Kiba managed to block in time.

"This is the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flashes!" Freed yelled while his and Kiba's sword clashed against each other, sparks flying everywhere. "Called 'Excalibur Rapidly' by others! But I call it the 'Super-Fast Sword'!" He yelled before disappearing once again, soon Kiba disappeared too. Sparks from their swords collisions were seen in random places.

"It's moving as fast as Kiba." Issei said astonished. "With that, it's only natural that it can seal away a knight's speed."

"This is pretty bad." Koneko said.

"Meh, I've seen faster." Natsu said before Koneko took out her phone.

"Hey, wait!" Freed yelled. "I'll take care of all you onlookers too!"

"What are you talking about?!" Issie yelled before boosting. "Damn it!" If I could stop Freed somehow, I could transfer power to Kiba!"

"Hyodo, you just need to stop Freed right?" Saji asked. "Line!" He yelled before a purple light started to shine on his left hand.

"Saji, you?!" Issei asked surprised.

 **[It had to be him!]** Daenerys yelled.

"Now! Go Line!" Saji yelled when a small black lizard like Sacred Gear appeared on his left hand, he punched the air and the lizard opened its mouth and a line came out of it and making its way towards Freed's leg. Freed however noticed it and dodged.

"Missed!" Freed yelled, but before he could do anything he felt someone grab his leg, he looked down and saw a smirking Natsu.

"I didn't." He said before making Freed crash on the ground. "Now what?" He asked Issei.

"What the…" Issei said looking between where Natsu is and where he was a couple of seconds ago. "When did he?" Issei asked while Saji took the chance to try the line again and tied his leg.

"Damn! Damn it!" Freed yelled, after getting out of the Freed shaped hole and trying to cut off the line that was tied to his leg. "This Sacred Gear is a dragon-type too?"

"Wait, Dragon-type?" Natsu asked.

 **[Yeah, that's Vitra. *Sigh* It had to be him… Let me tell you two things about him, he was extremely annoying and also extremely gay! I lost count of how many time he tried to tie me down and-]**

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Issei yelled.

"…I have a gay BDSM fanatic dragon in me…?" Saji asked with a pale face.

"Ddraig… Please tell me you're not one of those…" Issei said looking at his Boosted Gear, and it just boosted once again. Before Issei could yell at it Koneko picked him up.

"I'm throwing you now." She said before throwing Issei like he weighted nothing. Issei flew through the air and managed to touch Kiba and use Transfer.

"Let's go!" Kiba said after Issei crashed on the ground.

"Why won't this come off?!" Freed yelled, still trying to cut the line.

" _ **Sword Birth!**_ " Kiba yelled before stabbing his sword on the roof he was standing on. Swords stared to appear on the ground and, since Freed couldn't move, he could only slash at the swords that were appearing close to him.

"Sword Birth, huh?" A new voice said.

"Who's there?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah, by the way guys, there is someone inside the building!" Natsu told them.

"Say something like that sooner!" Both Issei and Saji yelled.

They looked at the entrance of the building and saw an old man wearing white priest clothing walk through the door. "A Sacred Gear that can exhibit invincible power base on the user's ability. Free, your Holy Sword's still not adequate, huh?" the old man asked while looking up at Freed.

"Oh, Old Man Valper!" Freed said.

"What?!" Kiba said when he heard the name.

'Who?' Natsu thought.

 **{I'm not even going to bother anymore.}**

"Then this guy must be the one Xenovia was talking about!" Issei said.

"The mastermind behind the Holy Sword Project…" Koneko said.

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba yelled, hatred clear in his voice.

"The one and only." The old man now known as Valper Galilei said turning to where Kiba was standing.

"That's what you say old man, but this lizard scum's tongue keeps getting in the way!" Freed said.

"Put all the elements flowing in your body into the sword blade." Galilei said.

'Shouldn't we do something? What if that crazy guy gets loose?' Natsu thought.

 **{Don't worry. Vitra might be a pain in the ass but he is no weakling, there's no way that the psycho will cut through the line.}**

"Put all the elements… into the blade huh?" Freed said before his sword stated to release a golden glow.

"Be careful! This is bad!" Issei warned before Freed started glowing to and cut through the line.

 **{Then again… I heard that Vitra was put into multiple Sacred Gears so he may not be as strong…}** Daenerys said when Saji fell backwards when the line was cut.

"I see. By using the holy elements effectively, I can power up even more." Freed said, his sword stopped glowing. "Then…" He said before looking back at Kiba, whose eyes widened. "Why don't I have you all become prey for my sword?!" He yelled before jumping at Kiba, who in response removed his sword from the ground, making the other swords that he summoned disappear, and put it in front of him. "Die!" Freed yelled, but before he hit Kiba another sword stopped his. "What?" He asked in a childish tone. Xenovia had appeared and stopped his sword.

"Xenovia?!" Issei yelled when he saw her.

"Yoohoo!" They heard Irina say when she got closer to them.

"Irina Shidou-San!" Saji said.

"Hi! You guys contacted me, so we dashed over."

"Why?" Saji asked.

"Wait, when did we do that?" Natsu asked.

"I did." Koneko said showing her cellphone. "It's what we had arranged."

"Traitors Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei, I judge you in God's name!" Xenovia said while their swords glowed while they tried to dominate the other in strength.

"Don't bring up that revolting name in front of me you bitch!" Freed yelled before Kiba jumped over Xenovia, prepared to cut Freed down, who managed to dodge back and land on the ground next to Galilei.

"Freed." He called.

"Huh?" He asked, again in a childish tone.

"Your job was to get rid of those people from the church who had shucked in. But there are two here with holy swords. You can't win. Pull back now."

"Roger Dodger!" Freed said reaching inside his jacket and taking out a small ball.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu yelled before charging at them.

"And so. Goodbye!" He yelled throwing the ball to the ground causing it to release a bright light.

"Damn it!" Kiba said, landing on the spot where Freed and Valper were standing with Xenovia and Natsu.

"They're gone." Natsu said, sniffing the air.

"After them Irina!" Xenovia said before her, Kiba and Irina ran away to try and find them.

"Hey! Wait Kiba!" Issie yelled. "Man, what's up with everyone?"

"Oh boy…" Natsu said.

"What's wrong?" Sajo asked.

"Oh my, how troublesome you all are." They heard a familiar voice say. They turned around to see two Magical Circles, a red and a blue one, one the red one were Rias and Akeno and on the blue one Sona and Tsubaki.

"Buchou/Kaichou!" Issei and Saji yelled simultaneously.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Rias asked.

"I'll have your explanation… Saji." Sona said scaring Issei and Saji.

 **Sometime later, inside the building.**

"Even though we said we wouldn't intervene, I want to at least get a grasp of the situation." Rias said. She was sitting on a table, with Akeno standing next to her, in front of her was a kneeling Issei and Koneko, who was standing while loking at the ground. To Rias' left Sona and Tsubaki were standing in front of a knelling Saji, who even had his head on the ground. Meanwhile Natsu was sitting by the opposite wall watching the others. "So we had Akeno and Tsubaki watching the two from the church." She said surprising Issei.

"Saji!" Sona called, scaring him.

"Y-Yes?" He asked lifting his head.

"You acted too much on your own. You really are a troublesome child."

"I-I'm sorry Kaichou."

"Man, you guys are whipped!" Natsu said from his spot, this situation made him remember the many, many, MANY, times he and Master Makarov were in these kind of situations.

"So then, Kiba went after that Valper, right?" Rias asked.

"Yes, with Xenovia and Irina." Issei said. "If anything happens, I think he will contact us."

"I wonder if he will." Rias said. "His head is filled with revenge. I wonder if he'll bother calling."

"That's…"

"Koneko." Rias called.

"Hai."

"Why did even you get involved with this? Natsu I understand since he's an idiot but you?"

"Hey!" They heard Natsu yell from his spot.

"I also don't want Kiba-Senpai to go away." Koneko said.

" ***Sigh*** Well, it's no use crying over spilt milk." Rias said. "It's just that what you guys did might also affect the Devil World. You're aware of that?"

"Hai." Both Koneko and Issei said before thy heard a smaking sound followed by a scream of pain, followed by Natsu's laughter. They looked and saw Saji on his hands and knees, with Sona behind him with a magical circle on her hand and spanking him.

"You need more time to reflect on your actions." Sona said bringing her hand back, before slapping him again.

"I'm sorry Kaichou! Please forgive me!"

"No. You're getting a thousand spankings." Sona said making Natsu laugh harder.

"She's using her powers just to spank him?!" Issei asked. "That looks painfull. W-Wait…" He said before looking at Rias with a look of fear when he saw Rias stand up.

"Issei, Koneko." Rias said getting closer to them.

"Y-Yes." Issei said with fear, but instead Rias just hugged them while they heard Natsu booing.

"You stupid kids. All you do is make me worry." Rias said, ignoring Natsu's booing.

"That side looked like it's ending on a good note!" Saji said with anime tears running down his eyes.

"They're them. We're us." Sona said, never stopping the punishment.

"Now, Issei." Rias said bringing Issei back from cloud nine. "Stick out your bottom."

"Eh?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"President, didn't you forgive us?"

"I can't do that. A master is responsible for disciplining her servants." Rias said, with a happy innocent face. "You're getting a thousand spankings too."

 **[I can't believe I get to see Ddraig's host getting spanked a thousand times! I'm in heaven!]**

 **[SHUT UP!]** They heard Ddraig yell.

"A-A thousand?!" Issei yelled while both Natsu and Daenerys were laughing on the background.

"And Natsu." Rias called gaining his attention and making him stop laughing. "I wouldn't think that you were off the hock if I was you."

"Oh please." Natsu said. "There's no punishment that can be inflicted on me that can make as scared as those two." Natsu said remembering Makarov's punishments.

"I took the liberty of informing the others what you were doing." Rias said while smirking.

Silence.

"I better get going." Natsu said standing up from his spot.

 **[B-But! Ddraig's spanking!]**

"Fine, we can stay for a couple of them."

"Now Issei! Your Bottom!" Rias said, a magical circle appearing on her hand.

 **Sometime later, in front of Natsu's house.**

A magical circle appeared in front of the door and out came Natsu.

 **{That was fun.}**

'Yeah, now let's just hope that we can go in unnoticed.' Natsu thought, but before he knew it the front door opened and a hand grabbed him and pulled him inside, when he finally noticed what was going on he was sitting on one of the couches and in front of him were all of his mates, minus Rias who was still dealing with Issei, and Grayfia, who was probably still on the Underworld, and they didn't look that happy.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kuroka asked with her arms crossed and glaring at the Dragon Slayer.

"Trying to destroy a holy sword?"

"How can he say that so plainly, I'll never know." Raynare said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do you have any idea the risk you were taking?!" Ravel asked.

 **[I think we all know that answer.]**

"So he decided to do something that could probably start another war, big whoop." Tiamat said.

"I see that you don't see the problem here either." Yubelluna said.

"Must be a Dragon thing." Sayla said.

"Well, it was a busy night, I'm going to bed." Natsu said standing up, only for Kuroka and Yubelluna grab his shoulders and force him back down.

"Where do you're going we're not done." Yubelluna said.

"The one who will make you regret what you did is not here yet." Kuroka said. "You'll be a scared little dragon when she's done with you.

"Oh please, there are only two things that scare me, and they're in another world." Natsu said, remembering a mad Erza and Makarov's punishments.

"What?" Raynare asked before a white magical circle appeared. "Never mind she's here. **"** When they looked they saw Grayfia appear.

"Now… Mind telling me what stupidly he did this time?" Grayfia asked, glaring at Natsu, who couldn't help but start sweating a little bit.

'She had to have an Erza level glare.'

"That's what I'd like to say." Grayfia said surprising the other girls. "But luckily for him we have a guest." She said before a blue magical circle appeared next to her and Serafall appeared.

"S-Serafall-Sama!" Ravel and Yubelluna said before bowing, being those two the only ones who did it.

"Oh, hey Serafall." Natsu said.

"You two know each other?!" Raynare asked.

"Yeah, remember when Grayfia came to pick me up because Sirzechs wanted me to meet someone? It was her." Natsu said before he was tackled by Serafall. "Will you stop that?!"

"What is she doing here anyway?" Kuroka asked, trying to ignore the fact that the strongest women in the Underworld was now laying on top of Natsu.

"Na-tan said I could come by anytime I wanted to hear his story, so here I am!" Serafall said, still on top of Natsu.

"Story?" The girls minus Grayfia asked.

"Na-Tan?" Natsu asked.

 **{HAHAHA}**

"Yup." Serafall said. "I call you Na-tan and in return you call me Sera-tan."

"Listen Serafall-"

"Sera-tan!"

"Ok…" Natsu said. "I can't tell you any story now."

"What?! Why?!"

"The girls want to punish me for something I did."

"Then as one of the four Maou I forbid them from punish you tonight!"

"Good enough for me." Natsu said before standing back up and sitting on one of the couches.

"What story is she talking about?" Sayla asked.

"Natsu's." Grayfia answered.

"Now, where did I left off?" Natsu asked before Serafall took out a small note book.

"You were at the part where you and your team were going to a beach resort." Serafall said.

"Why do you have that written down?" Natsu asked.

"Your story can give me so many great ideas for my show!" Serafall said exited.

"Show?" Natsu asked.

"That doesn't matter right now! Start!" Serafall said, in response Natsu shrugged and started telling them what happened, the others decided to also listen and sometime later Rias came back and joined the others.

 **The next day, later at night.**

"I'm so bored!" Natsu yelled from his seat on the couch. "Can't I go look for the swords again?"

"No." His peerage said simultaneously.

"But-" Natsu started before he felt a strong presence that made him start smirking. "Did you girls feel that?"

"Unfortunately." Kuroka said.

"That presence… It's Kokabiel!" Raynare yelled.

"It's coming from the academy!" Ravel said.

"What should we do Nats-" Sayla stared asking before noticing that he was already gone.

"And he's gone." Yubelluna said

 **At the Academy.**

"What in the world is that?" Asia asked when she and the other members of Rias' peerage walked out of the clubhouse, they were looking at a strange light that was seen in the distance.

"It seems like the four Excaliburs have been made into one." They heard someone say, when they looked they saw what looked like a giant throne floating above them. "Seems like something he would think of." The man sitting on the throne said, he had black hair pointy ears and red and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories.

"Kobabiel!" Rias said.

"Is Sirzechs coming, or is Serafall?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Neither." They heard a familiar voice say when a Magical Circle appeared on the ground. "I am." Natsu said appearing out of the circle.

"And you are?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh, that new Ultimate Class Devil that the Underworld is talking about." Kokabiel said, still bored. He snapped his fingers and a light spear appeared by his side.

"Dammit Natsu!" They heard someone say. When they looked they saw Natsu's peerage come out of a circle. They appeared just before Kokabiel threw the light spear at Gym, completely destroying it.

"I'm starting to think that coming after him was a bad idea." Ravel said.

"This is boring." Kokabiel said. "Ah well, a little diversion can't hurt."

"No, but this will!" Natsu said jumping to Kokabiel.

"Natsu wait!" Raynare yelled.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_ " Natsu yelled throwing a punch at Kokabiel creating an explosion.

"As I said." Kobabiel said after the explosion, completely unscratched while holding Natsu's fist. "Boring." He said before kicking Natsu on his side, making him fly towards the school, crach through a couple of walls and get buried under some of the debris that fell on top of him.

"Natsu!" The others yelled.

"I can't believe this… Natsu got one shot!" Issei yelled.

"Ravel!" Kuroka called. "Call Tiamat now!" She said receiving a nod from the Phoenix Devil.

"Since you came all this way, I suppose I'll have you play with my pet." Kokabiel said before a beam shot from under his throne to the ground. Creating a hole where a giant three headed dog came out off.

"Cerberus!" Rias said.

 **With Natsu.**

" ***Groan*** W-What happened?" Natsu asked.

 **[You're an idiot that's what happened.]**

"What did I do?"

 **[You made the worst mistake in a fight! You underestimated your enemy!]**

"I-"

 **[Shut up and listen! You are one of the strongest persons I know, but you never truly show that! You're always pulling back you punches! Like with Rise, if you went all out from the begging that you would have won in a couple of seconds! And now you're making the same mistake! Just go out there and use that already! You'll finish this quickly and you'll save everyone!]**

" ***Sigh*** You're right." Natsu said getting out from under the debris. "It's time to get serious. So, should I go all out?"

 **[Hell no! I said get serious and beat that guy, not to destroy the city in the process!]** Daenerys said. **[Using Normal Dragon Soul is enough.]**

"Ok." Natsu said before taking his a breath and gathering his energy." _ **Dragon Soul."**_

 **Outside with the others, a couple of minutes before.**

After Natsu got sent flying to the school Kokabiel summoned six Cerberus, while they were fighting Kiba and Xenovia appeared to help them and sometime later after defeating them Akeno stated attacking Kokabiel to gain Issei some time to Boost and transfer to Rias. Meanwhile Kiba managed to reach his Sacred Gear Balance Breaker and created a Devil Holy Sword and defeat Freed and Galilei.

"I'm here!" Tiamat said appearing. "I came as soon as I could what happened?" She asked the closest person, who happened to be Sayla. Sayla only pointed to the fight that was happening above them. "Is that Akeno?" She asked receiving a nod from Sayla. "Where's Natsu?" She asked but Sayla didn't answer. "Sayla?"

"He defeated Natsu…" Sayla said pointing to the partially destroyed school.

"No way…" Tiamat said covering her mouth with one hand.

"Are you trying to get in my way? You who possess the power of Barakiel." They heard Kokabiel say, he was using his wings to cover himself from Akeno's lightning, that was doing close to no damage at all.

"Don't lump me in with that thing!" Akeno yelled with rage before putting more energy in her lightning.

"Barakiel?"

"It's the name of one of the Fallen Angel Leaders." Xenovia said. "I heard that he can use Lightning and Thunder but…"

"Her power is in fact similar to his." Raynare said.

After a while Akeno started to get exhausted and had to stop her attack, in response Kokabiel laughed and unfurled his wings.

"You've fallen so low as to become a Devil now? What an amusing House you have, Rias Gremory." Kokabiel said. "The Sekiryuute." He said looking at Issei. "A ruined Holy Sword Project subject." He said, this time looking at Kiba. "And Barakiel's daughter!" he said looking at Akeno.

"Akeno-san… She's the daughter of a Fallen Angel?!" Issei yelled.

"Didn't see that one coming…" Raynare said looking at Akeno.

After saying that Kokabiel charged at Akeno and kicked her to the ground. "Now, let me have the pleasure of killing his daughter!" Kokabiel said summoning a spear and got ready to throw it at the downed Akeno.

"Akeno!" Most of them yelled, but Xenovia and Kiba stopped him.

"You guys really are annoying for someone who lost their master." Kokabiel said looking at Xenovia.

"What?" Xenovia asked.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Kokabiel what do you mean by 'lost their master'?" Xenovia asked.

"Oh my, I let it slip." He said while smirking.

"Answer me!" Xenovia yelled before Kokabiel started to laugh like a mad man.

"That's right, since I'm trying to start a war there's no point in hiding any longer." Kokabiel said before looking directly at them.

"Don't you dare Kokabiel!" Tiamat yelled.

"In the previous three-way war God died along with the four Great Maou!" He said shocking the others minus Tiamat.

"T-That can't be true." Xenovia said.

"God… Is dead?" Rias asked. "That's ridiculous. I haven't heard anything about that."

"During that war, the Devils lost their kings and most of their High-Class Devils and the Angels and Fallen Angels lost almost everyone except their leaders. The pure angels couldn't increase their numbers and purebred Devils are rare.

"That… That can't be true." Asia said.

"All sides have been ruined to the point where they have to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three factions had to seal away this information so that the God-fearing humans would continue on. Not like I care about any of that. What I can't take is the fact that with God and the Maou dead, it was decided that continuing the war was pointless. I can't take it! I can't take it! You want me to calm down after raising my fist?! If we had continued fighting we would hav-!

"ROOOOOAAARR!" A loud roar along with a massive pressure interrupted Kokabiel's rant

"What the?" Kokabiel asked before looking at the school, that stared burning and had some of the walls start melting.

"Looks like he finally decided to wake up." Tiamat said. 'Now show me your true power Natsu.'

"So that twerp is still alive." Kokabiel said. 'What's with this pressure?' He asked.

They stood in complete silence watching as the whole school started to burn. They soon started to see a silhouette of someone inside the flame but it wasn't clear enough.

"About time you decided to show up!" Issei said.

"I'm not the only one feeling this right?" Kuroka asked.

"No." Sayla said. "He must have had another trick up his sleeve."

"The power he showed against Nii-San is nothing compared to this." Ravel said.

They watched as the figure got closer to the hole in the wall, but what surprised them was when they saw the figure's arm go through the flame and grabbed the wall. It wasn't a hand that they saw it was a claw.

"Kokabiel!" They heard Natsu call before jumping from the burning building and land a few feet away from Kokabiel. Showing the others how he looked like now.

"What the hell happened to Natsu?!" Raynare asked looking at a now draconic Natsu.

"I don't know, but I like it." Tiamat said while smirking.

"Pervert." Kuroka muttered.

"I wouldn't call me that, considering what's running down your legs." Tiamat said, still smirking.

"It's not my fault! My species feels attracted by strong people!"

"Do you girls really thing this is the time for this?!" Rias asked, she was now carrying an injured Akeno.

 **[Listen up.]** They heard Daenerys. **[I would step back if I were you.]**

"Looks like you're not of a weakling after all." Kokabiel said. "Maybe you can actually entertain me for a while.

"Shut up." Natsu said. "You've been fighting your way 'till now, now it's time you fight in my domain. _**Fire Dragon's Burning Pot!**_ " Natsu yelled causing a massive heat wave, before the others new it all the trees around them had died and were burning, some of the stones and part of the ground were starting to melt and event their own clothes.

"What the hell is this?!" Kokabiel asked.

"I'm giving you what you wanted, you wanted some entertainment, so I'll show you how it's like to fight a Dragon King!" Natsu said, quickly getting closer to Kokabiel, before he could react Natsu yelled. " _ **Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!**_ " He yelled before punching Kokabiel on the stomach, making him fly to the burning school. After sending him flying Natsu quickly went flying after him.

"Holy crap…" Kuroka said amazed.

"First he gets beaten with a single kick, now he looks unstoppable…" Rias said.

 **Inside the school.**

"What the hell is happening?!" Kokabiel said after recovering from the punch. He saw Natsu getting closer and immediately threw a spear at Natsu. Who shockingly caught it. "H-How…?" Kokabiel asked taking a step back. "You're a Devil! How are you not affected by light?!"

"In this state, I'm more Dragon that Devil." Natsu said before charging at him once again. _**"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**_ Natsu yelled while swiping his arms, making Kokabiel fly upwards and crash through the school roof.

"You bastard!" Kokabiel yelled when he stabilized himself, making him now hover above the school. "Die already!" He yelled summoning an enormous Light spear and throwing it at Natsu, who was flying in his direction.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Claw!"**_ Natsu yelled, kicking the spear and destroying it. "You lost Kokabiel!" Natsu said, now above him. " _ **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!**_ " He yelled grabbing his face making Kokabiel cry in pain. "And, _**Fire Dragons Roar!**_ " Nastu yelled releasing a bigger than average roar at Kokabiel point blank, in the middle of the roar, he released his grip on the Fallen Angel making him crash on the ground. When the fire stopped most of the school field was gone and they saw a barely unconscious and burned Kokabiel. Seeing this Natsu landed next to him.

 **{Wow, good thing that Rias, Kuroka, Yubelluna and Tiamat made a barrier to protect them.}** Daenerys mentally said to Natsu looking at the chaos around them.

"You lost, Kokabiel." Natsu said standing in front of the downed Kokabiel.

"Natsu!" Natsu heard his name being called and saw his peerage and Rias' peerage running towards him.

 **[Someone's coming!]** Daenerys yelled before the barrier that Sona and her peerage had around the school was cracked and someone with a white Dragon like armor appeared. **[Albion.]**

"My body's shaking…" Issei said. "What is he?"

 **[The Vanishing Dragon.]**

"Then that guy's..."

"It appears that I came too late." They heard him say before he landed next to Natsu and Kokabiel.

 **[What are you doing here Albion?]**

 **[I see, the rumors were true, you really did manage to find a host.]** They heard a different voice coming from the armor say. **[And as for why we're here Azazel sent us to retrieve him.]** He said before the person in the armor grabbed Kokabiel.

"There are some things I need to ask the priest as well." He said before going to pick the downed body of Freed.

 **[Are you going to ignore me White One?]** Ddraig asked.

 **[So you're still alive Red One.]**

 **[These are the conditions we get after we finally meet, huh?]**

 **[It's fine. We are fated to fight someday, but this time we have another one on the fight.]**

 **[You two can kill each other for all I care!]** Daenerys said.

 **[This is a strange sight. The Three Heavenly Dragons together and none of them are fighting.]** Ddraig said.

 **[Let's meet again, Ddraig.]** Albion said before his host left with the other two on his arms.

 **[Yeah, let's.]**

 **[DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE SO THAT YOU AND DDRAIG CAN KILL EACHOTHER!]**

"Daenerys our job is to stop them, not to make them fight." Natsu said.

 **[I DON'T CARE!]** Daenerys yelled, making Natsu not pay attention to Issei's and Hakuryuukou's conversation before he left.

"Natsu." Natsu heard Kuroka call him, when he looked she and the rest were closer now. "You have some explanation to do."

"Again?" Natsu asked.

 **End of Chapter 16**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed, I'm not the biggest fan of this arc so I wanted to finish it and start one of my onw.**


End file.
